


Техас, 2066

by navia_tedeska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Virgin Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Техас, 2066й год от Рождества Христова, и 5й после военной стычки за  месторождение нефти в Анголе. Америка, она же - Объединённые волею палат Лордов Штаты, ищет новые пути развития человека, науки и государства. А двое ни в чём не виноватых парней просто попадают под неумолимый маховик истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для читателей и "Rogers|Barnes Big Bang" на сайте diary.ru  
> С множественными горячими сердечными благодарностями:  
> Артеру Zootexnic  
> Бете blue-hedgehog-stevie  
> Альфа-ридеру Greater Darkness
> 
> Вы просто невероятное чудо и ван лав <333
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

По стенам кабинета мелькали солнечные зайчики. Игривые светлые пятна по тёмным панелям морёного дуба. Стив обратил на них внимание только тогда, когда один начал упрямо светить ему прямо в глаз. Он нахмурился и прикрыл веки - поганец никуда не делся, слепил сквозь веки. Стив сердито посмотрел прямо перед собой - Пегги пускала отсвет своим небольшим зеркальцем и щурилась от улыбки. Потом, довольная реакцией, подмигнула Стиву и медленно, с чувством облизала губы - алые, четко очерченные. Не по-девичьи острые скулы, резкая линия челюсти в обрамлении шикарных каштановых кудрей... Её зелёные глаза смотрели пристально и с лёгкой насмешкой. Стив моргнул, но наваждение не ушло. Щёки и уши тут же потеплели, выдавая его смущение. Невозможно было общаться с такой Пегги, хотя он знал точно - когда она не занимается ерундой, она мила, улыбчива и приветлива. Хороший, надёжный человек и близкий друг. Но сейчас...

Их отцы разговаривали на другом конце длинного стола, как всегда - негромко, но в голосах чувствовалось тщательно сдерживаемое напряжение. Лорд палаты Здравоохранения уже который месяц не мог договориться с Лордом Военной Коллегии, и это начинало утомлять. Как Стива, так, видимо, и Пегги. Терпение Стива лопнуло и разлетелось брызгами, когда он ощутил на своём колене касание разутой девичьей ступни. Святое дерьмо.

\- Простите, мне нехорошо, я выйду, - он вскочил с обитого алым велюром мягкого стула, виновато улыбнулся Лордам и, извинившись перед Пегги кивком головы, вылетел из кабинета отца. 

Едва попав на ковровую дорожку в коридоре резиденции, он тут же взял курс на тайную дверь за портьерой. Она вела в жилую, неофициальную часть дома. Здесь всё было проще и спокойнее - цвета обоев, ненавязчивый декор и почти никакой лепнины на высоком потолке. Пройдя низким тёмным ходом, Стив очутился на другой стороне здания и, прошагав через бальную залу, замер у распахнутых дверей в сад. Затянулся терпким предгрозовым воздухом до самого дна лёгких. Пегги... Когда это закончится? И ведь он ей не нравился ни капли - такую симпатию Стив чувствовал сразу, его не обманешь пустыми заигрываниями и говорящими взглядами. А Пегги просто забавлялась от скуки. Ей тоже надоели прения отцов, набила оскомину эта злополучная Программа по разработке улучшающей сыворотки. Сейчас, когда почти все черты будущего ребёнка - от цвета волос и глаз до наклонностей и болезней - можно было определить в момент зачатия, глядя на монитор, и выбрать понравившийся вариант в лечебницах Ложи Семьи и Детства, в сыворотке почти не было нужды. Если при планировании выбрать нужные наклонности и характеристики, не то что у него, вероятность того, что ребёнок станет отличным солдатом для армии Лорда Пола Картера, была больше семидесяти пяти процентов. Что, конечно, никак не могло устроить самого Лорда. 

Генералу Картеру нужно было только самое лучшее - сто процентов гарантии и солдаты с превосходными, почти нечеловеческими боевыми качествами. Словно он затевал Третью Мировую.

Стив вздохнул и снова устремил взгляд на заросли сирени. Одуряюще пахло медуницей, ковром стелющейся по их газону - та умиляла отца до того, что одним прекрасным утром он запретил стричь газон под восточными окнами. Стиву она тоже нравилась, а мама молчаливо потворствовала, тихо обожая свою сирень. Весной, когда в резиденции начинали цвести все розовые кусты и распускались на клумбах тяжёлые бутоны тюльпанов всех мастей, их сад превращался в маленький филиал Рая на земле. Здесь было слишком, до эйфории хорошо. 

Семья Лорда Роджерса верила в Бога и несла эту веру из поколения в поколение, хотя сейчас, спустя тридцать лет после Гражданского Столкновения, подобные мировоззрения считали глупым и лишённым логики атавизмом. Заняв кресло отца за Круглым столом, Стив собирался немного качнуть чашу весов в сторону веры, пускай это и пошло бы вразрез с общей государственной программой. Он на полном серьёзе планировал учредить небольшой приход в каждой лечебнице, чтобы все, желающие выздоровления своим близким, могли помолиться об этом. Или просто выговориться, избавиться от тревожащих мыслей. Это бы очень помогло - как минимум, в разы сократило расходы на бесконечно раздувающийся штат психологов и психотерапевтов «сопутствующей помощи» при лечебных учреждениях их ведомства. Стив считал, что иногда лучше поговорить напрямую с _Ним_ , чем заговаривать зубы психологу, работающему с почасовой оплатой. 

А ещё - никаких заседаний в дни рождения единственного сына, да. Он тут наведёт шороху, если, конечно, доживёт до инаугурации.

Стив горько усмехнулся и вдруг закашлялся. Внутри тянуло и обжигало, как всегда, когда начинался приступ. Скривившись от боли, он упал на ближайшее кресло и постарался уйти в медитацию, которой его научила врач восточной практики ещё в детстве. Дыхательные упражнения часто помогали ему, помогли и сейчас. Лёгкие и диафрагма медленно успокоились, улеглись на свои законные места, и Стив выдохнул с облегчением - словно задерживал дыхание последние пару минут.

Когда он смотрел на цветущий и благоухающий сад, на разросшиеся кусты разномастного шиповника вдоль дорожек, он постоянно вспоминал бабушку - словно видел в зелени мелькание, отблеск её любимого канареечного цвета платья - и один весенний день много лет назад, когда состоялся _тот самый_ разговор. Такой разговор, который вроде бы не отличается ничем от всех других. И при этом неуловимо меняет - то ли самого тебя, то ли мир вокруг.

Стив помнил точно - ему было шесть. Стояла весна - ранняя, заполошная, наступающая на хвосты последним холодным ночам. Бабушка сидела в саду на свежей проклюнувшейся траве в окружении маленьких рассадочных кустов шиповника. Рядом с ней лежали холщовые аккуратные перчатки и небольшая лопата - бабушка намеревалась посадить шиповник. Она его обожала и свозила в резиденцию сорта отовсюду, где только встречала что-то особенное. Шиповник в саду был всех мыслимых оттенков - от снежно-белого до лилового, и всевозможных форм бутонов. Стиву больше всего нравились розоподобные. Когда он выбежал на улицу, бабушка осторожно освобождала корни первого куста от защитной ткани.

_«Мама жаловалась, что ты опять хотел пропустить воскресную мессу, - мягко сказала ему бабушка. - Почему ты не хочешь приходить, Стиви? Это ведь традиция.»_

_Традиция, с досадой подумал он тогда. Скукота и ничего интересного. Ему намного больше нравилось читать, и если бы он мог читать на мессе свои учебники или, на худой конец, что-нибудь из научных статей на своём моноподе, это была бы намного более полезная трата времени._

_«Мне там скучно,» - честно ответил он и пробежал рядом. Услышал, как бабушка за спиной вздохнула._

_«Поможешь мне, Стиви?» - спросила она, всё же улыбаясь. Её доброе лицо с морщинками у глаз и на лбу всегда было мягким._

_Он не очень любил ковыряться в земле. Тем более, когда точно знал - для этой цели три раза в неделю приходит дядя Маркус - хмурый высокий мужчина, про которого мама всегда говорила «средних лет». Ещё она говорила «нелюдимый» и «с ним невозможно поговорить», но его, Стива, это мало смущало. У дяди Маркуса для него всегда был фруктовый леденец, которыми в обычные дни в резиденции его не баловали. А ещё дядя Маркус надевал широкополую соломенную шляпу перед работой, а потом - вдруг! - улыбался ему сквозь шикарные густые усы, и заговорщицки подмигивал. Это была их тайна - и леденец, и улыбка. Стив знал, что дядя Маркус отличный садовник и искренне не понимал, зачем бабушке вздумалось садить шиповник самой._

_Он со смехом пробежал мимо, отвлёкшись на юркую оранжевую бабочку. А потом всё же изловчился и поймал её между ладоней. Заглянув в щель между пальцами и ничего в темноте не увидев, гордо понёс хвастаться трофеем бабушке. Она неторопливо выкапывала первую лунку в газоне у дорожки._

_«Смотри, бабуля, я поймал!» - он подошёл поближе, убедился, что бабушка смотрит, и медленно раскрыл ладони. Маленькая оранжевая бабочка лежала в них и вяло перебирала крыльями с оббитой с них краской. Она уже не могла летать._

_«Очень красивая, Стиви», - оценила бабушка. Вот только Стив так больше не считал. Он нахмурился и поднёс ладони к носу, разглядывая поблекшие крылья._

_«Лети!» - приказал он и подкинул ладони вверх. Бабочка подлетела, схваченная дуновением ветерка, ломко кувыркнулась в воздухе и упала на траву. Стив нахмурился ещё сильнее._

_«Не думаю, что она сможет снова полететь, милый», - сказала тогда бабушка. Подошла ближе и погладила по голове._

_«Но почему? - искренне недоумевал Стив. Он держал бабочку нежно и не смыкал ладоней. - Когда я её поймал - она летала!»_

_«Не все мы можем продолжать летать после того, как нас поймают, - вздохнула бабушка и осторожно подняла бабочку за крылья, снова положила её в раскрытую ладонь Стива. - Ты должен оставить её на видном месте, на цветке. Тогда какая-нибудь птица будет пролетать и увидит её. И возьмёт с собой. Не хорошо оставлять её так, в траве. Бог присматривает за нами, а мы должны присматривать за теми, кто меньше нас. Если её увидит птица - она не пропадёт»._

_«Она просто съест её», - упрямо пожал плечами Стив, но всё же положил оранжевую бабочку в середину крупного кремового цветка шиповника. Стив не любил, когда бабушка начинала говорить о Боге. Иногда ему казалось, что в резиденции все только и говорят о Боге, и поэтому с радостью сбегал в школу и на дополнительные занятия. Там эти темы были под запретом._

_«Главное - она не пропадёт. А значит, её смерть не будет напрасной»._

_Стив задумался. Буквально два дня назад у него был тяжёлый приступ астмы. Когда ему полегчало, он пошёл за водой на кухню и случайно услышал у спальни родителей, как мама плакала и говорила: «... если он умрёт так рано, всё было напрасно, всё...»_

_«А я? - вдруг спросил он у бабушки, которая успела снова взять в руки лопату и подцепить ею травянистый газон. - Если я умру, моя жизнь будет напрасной?»_

_Бабушка помолчала, чуть сдвинув аккуратные брови._

_«Это серьёзный вопрос, Стиви. Ты особенный мальчик, и я уверена, Бог присматривает за тобой. Но ты - не бабочка, тебя не так-то просто поймать. Только ты можешь решить, будет ли твоя жизнь напрасной, или нет»._

_Стив тогда очень рассердился._

_«Я не бабочка, но тогда зачем Он сделал меня таким слабым и больным? - спросил он, сжимая кулаки. - Зимой я не могу долго гулять с друзьями и постоянно простужаюсь, летом тут же обгораю на солнце и с трудом дышу от жары и пыли. Разве это честно? Если Он приглядывает за мной, почему он не сделал меня сильным и здоровым, как Филипп?»_

Стив усмехнулся себе прежнему. Сейчас он бы никогда не стал сравнивать себя с Филиппом Картером. И здоровье тут не при чём. Повзрослев и возмужав, брат Пегги, старше их на три года, оказался трусливым и мелочным мужчиной. Ни молодая, красивая жена, ни новорождённый наследник не помогли ему избавиться от этих качеств. Трусость и мелочность читались в нём так открыто, что Лорд Картер даже не хотел передавать ему Палату. Это было серьёзным ударом для задиры-Фила из далёкого детства.

Бабушка тогда ответила ему, сказав кое-что, что он запомнил. Не понял, а именно запомнил, следуя какому-то наитию.

_«Ему виднее, Стиви, какими создавать нас. Какими мы должны прийти в мир, и какими стать после. Ты не бабочка, у бабочки мало выбора - просто летать, опылять цветы, продолжиться в потомстве. У тебя, мой милый, вариантов намного больше. Когда Он даёт нам слабость, Он хочет, чтобы мы обрели через неё силу. Другую силу, которую иначе никак не найти в себе.»_

_«Но почему ты всегда говоришь, что Ему виднее? Откуда тебе это знать?» - с искренним непониманием спросил Стив._

_Бабушка улыбнулась - как всегда мягко и нежно. Стянула с рук перчатки, приладила их сверху воткнутого в землю черенка лопаты. Позвала его за собой кивком головы и подошла к ближайшему цветущему кусту._

_«Иди сюда, Стиви. Наклонись и понюхай, - а потом, когда Стив упёрся носом в одуряюще-сладко пахнущий цветок, и уже был готов чихнуть, она вдруг спросила - Что ты видишь?»_

_Стив так озадачился вопросом, что даже чихать ему перехотелось._

_«Не знаю, - пробубнил он. - Цветок?»_

_Бабушка рассмеялась._

_«Ты не можешь видеть цветок так близко. Ты знаешь, что это цветок, ты нюхаешь его, но видишь лишь размытые очертания, так ведь?»_

_Стив нехотя согласился - с такого расстояния он ничего толком не видел, только чувствовал аромат._

_«А теперь немного отодвинься. Лучше видно?»_

_Стив отстранился - конечно, так он видел и этот цветок, и ещё нераспустившиеся бутоны рядом, и даже часть остального куста._

_«А если отойти на шаг, то ты увидишь ещё больше, вот только рискуешь потерять нужный цветок из виду»._

_Стив отошёл и кивнул. Многочисленные кремовые соцветия сливались в однородные пятна, и Стив не мог бы точно сказать, какой из цветов нюхал первым._

_«Бог, Стиви, точно так же видит нас - будто бы издалека. И поэтому видит лучше - и наши собственные лепестки, и соседние цветы, и ветви, и корни, и даже сам сад, в котором мы растём. Он видит и знает каждого - когда он расцвёл, зачем, для чего. И какой формы и вкуса будет ягода, когда лепестки уже отомрут, оставив только плод. И сколько внутри плода будет семян. Он знает это, потому что смотрит издалека, потому что давно наблюдает, и ничто для него не ново. Но когда он так присматривает за нами - он не теряет нас из виду из-за расстояния. Всегда чувствует особый аромат и при случае без труда может наклониться поближе, помочь, повести, будто за руку, когда тебе это будет больше всего нужно»._

_Стив стоял, смотрел на цветок и раздумывал._

_«Звучит не очень убедительно», - сказал он всё-таки._

_Бабушка вздохнула - словно утомилась стоять под лучами тёплого припекающего солнца._

_«У Христа, Его воплощения, был ученик - Фома. Он не поверил в Воскресение, когда Христа не нашли за гробным камнем в плащанице, а встретив его, воскресшего после Голгофы, на улице, сказал - дай мне вложить пальцы мои в раны твои, и тогда я поверю. Христос позволил Фоме вложить пальцы в язвы на запястьях, Фома вложил руку в рану на рёбрах, и пальцы - в дыры от гвоздей на ногах. Тогда он поверил, что перед ними правда умерший и воскресший Иисус из Назарета»._

_«Мне бы не понравилось, если бы мне в раны вкладывали пальцы», - нахмурился Стив, и бабушка улыбнулась._

_«Ты делаешь это каждый раз, когда говоришь - не верю. Ему больно, но Он всё же не отворачивается от тебя. От всех нас. И раз за разом показывает своё присутствие»._

_«Как?» - совсем запутался Стив._

_«Во всём вокруг, - сказала бабушка, пожав плечами и оглянулась, словно впервые осматриваясь. - И в нас самих. Во мне и тебе, Стив. Ты особенный мальчик, Божье творение. И если он сделал тебя слабым, в этом есть Его замысел, который ни ты, ни я не можем разглядеть - сильно близко смотрим. Но он обязательно раскроется в своё время, нужно только быть смелым и идти вперёд»._

_И тут случилось странное. Стив сам оглянулся вокруг, и всё это - краски, свет, лучи солнца сквозь резные листья старых лип, гудение шмелей и одуряюще-сладкий запах цветущего шиповника - всё это разом опрокинулось в него, наполнило, подняло кверху, словно он блестящая пылинка, и вдруг лишило способности сомневаться. Стиву казалось, что он взлетел - и поднялся выше кустов, выше бабушки, выше деревьев. Он улыбался радостно и даже смеялся, рассматривая их прекрасный сад сверху, и всё ему казалось понятным, несложным, исполненным смысла. А потом он вздрогнул и упал, и наступила темнота._

_В тот раз у него случился первый приступ из-за чрезмерного поглощения кожей ультрафиолета. Он пришёл в себя у бабушки на коленях, рядом стоял озабоченный отец, вызывающий кого-то по браслету-коммутатору, сбоку от бабушки над ним склонялась взволнованная мама._

_«Я же сказала, всё будет в порядке, - с облегчением прошептала бабушка и поцеловала его в лоб. - Ты нас напугал, Стиви»._

_«Отбой, всё в порядке, - пророкотал отец кому-то, с кем разговаривал. - Думаю, на сегодня хватит солнечных ванн. Отправляйся в дом, Стив»._

_Он, конечно, послушался. Мама увела его за руку, и он до последнего оглядывался назад, на бабушку, которая посидела, а потом снова принялась выкапывать лунку для нового куста шиповника. И у Стива больше не было ни единого вопроса, почему она делает это. Почему не оставила ковыряние в земле дяде Маркусу. Он ещё размышлял, стоило ли говорить бабушке о своём видении, но решил подождать до вечера._

_Когда бабушка пришла поцеловать его на ночь, в комнате уже горел ночник, разгоняя тёплые тени по углам. Стив всё же не решился рассказать - это очень напоминало обычный бред во время приступа, но он-то чувствовал! Так ярко чувствовал, что не объяснить простыми словами._

_«Бабушка, - спросил он всё-таки, когда она погладила его по волосам и перекрестила на ночь. - А если мы всё-таки не верим? Он сердится на нас?»_

_Бабушка улыбнулась - в сумраке комнаты почти незаметно. Но голос стал ещё теплее._

_«Он никогда не сердится, Стиви. Он только любит. И испытывает, чтобы мы не останавливались и не засиживались долго на одном месте. Люди, даже здоровые, слабы и мягки по своей природе. Как незапечённая глина. Поэтому многие не всегда с честью проходят испытания. А после маются, топчутся на месте, когда не могут достичь цели - потому что сами оказались не готовы к своему будущему. Даже если ты не веришь, - сказала она, - Он всё равно обнаружит своё присутствие рано или поздно. И хорошо бы быть к этому готовым»._

_Стив дослушал и серьёзно кивнул головой. Он будет._

_Стив по прежнему не любил ходить на семейные воскресные мессы, звук маленького домашнего органа его усыплял, а монотонные молитвы падре Боттичи выбивали зевок за зевком. Но он перестал спорить с мамой и приходил на мессу вовремя. Это было особенное время - в небольшом домашнем приходе с узкими мозаичными - на старинный манер - окнами, чтобы подумать о многом. Ему было всего шесть, но он был очень умным мальчиком. И если в его жизни и правда есть какой-то важный, но пока скрытый смысл - он просто обязан подготовиться к этому. Он размышлял о своём, стоя рядом с мамой и бабушкой, под орган и напевные молитвы, и ему казалось, что кто-то сверху смотрит на него с тёплой улыбкой._

_Бабушка умерла два года назад. Но всегда, когда по весне и до конца лета цвёл шиповник, всегда, когда Стив стоял вот так и смотрел в сад - ему казалось, что он видит между кустов вьющийся подол её жёлтого платья._

\- Вот ты где, - пророкотал отец, входя в залу. Один, слава Богу. - Мы тебя потеряли.

\- Пегги явно настроена серьёзно насчёт нашей шутливой помолвки, - Стив перекосил губы в усмешке. - Я должен был как-то сберечь свою честь до свадьбы, иначе бы меня начали лишать невинности прямо там. Я ведь невероятно горячий парень, сэр.

Грант рассмеялся от души. Его подтянутая широкоплечая массивная фигура мелко затряслась, и усы смешно встопорщились над верхней губой. От отца веяло силой - мирной, доброй, успокаивающей. И в кого он, Стив, такой жалкий уродился? Едва достающий до плеча красавице-матери, которая даже в свои сорок восемь затыкала за пояс многих Нью-Йоркских первых леди. Невзрачный, сутулый, невыразительный от белобрысой макушки до неуклюжих длинных ступней, со списком болезней, лишь немногим уступающим списку его нынешних степеней и наград в сфере прикладной химии в медицине.

\- До сих пор злишься, что мы с Полом сговорились о вашем браке в детстве? - пробасил Грант. - Ты ведь знаешь, Стиви, если ты против, я никогда не буду настаивать, - он вздохнул, подошёл ближе и сел в кресло напротив сына. - Мы тогда дружили с Полом. Крепко дружили. А теперь он слишком много слушает своего советника по делам безопасности, этого мистера Пирса. А мистер Пирс, по моему мнению, алчный до власти лицемерный мудак.

Стив усмехнулся и сощурился. Он никогда не лез в дела их с Пегги отцов. Но Лорд Картер последние месяцы и правда нервировал своими частыми визитами.

\- Пегги хорошая девушка, - пожал он плечами. - Она хороший друг...

\- Но ты не влюблён, - понятливо подхватил Грант. - Понимаю, понимаю тебя. Когда я увидел твою маму впервые на своём выпускном, одиноко покачивающуюся в луче прожектора в этом своём шикарном платье в пол, с обнажёнными плечами, о, она была вся словно слеплена из полупрозрачного воска и просвечивала изнутри, ты не поверишь, - Стив закатил глаза. Он слышал историю знакомства своих родителей уже в миллион первый раз. - Я сразу понял, что влюбился, и что она будет моей. Сложно представить семью без этого чувства, сынок... Но у кого-то получается. У вас с Пегги вышел бы неплохой союз, я думаю. В любом случае, до свадьбы твою инаугурацию не одобрят остальные Лорды, поэтому...

\- А я никуда не тороплюсь, пап, - перебил его Стив. - Мне всего-то двадцать четыре исполнилось сегодня.

Грант выпучил глаза и хлопнул себя по бёдрам. Его усы смешно дёрнулись.

\- Сегодня?!

\- Сегодня, пап, - вздохнул Стив и встал, снова подходя к распахнутым дверям в сад. Сирень волновалась от порывов тёплого ветра. Внезапное совещание с обрушившимся как снег на голову Лордом Полом Картером ещё можно было пережить, смирившись с неизбежным взрывоопасным темпераментом холерика. Но вот с тем, что отец забыл о дне рождения...

\- Знаешь, я так закопался в делах, прости, - начал Грант за его спиной извиняющимся тоном, и Стив поморщился. Конечно, двадцать четыре - это вам не двадцать, возраст Доверия, Согласия и Разделения, когда ты получаешь право озвучивать собственное мнение с трибуны, заводить семью и планировать первого ребёнка. Когда получаешь право и возможность жить отдельно от родителей, если есть таковое желание, и свободно перемещаться по стране. Но всё же день рождения есть день рождения, сколько бы тебе ни исполнялось. В детстве, когда его отец был всего-навсего третьим сыном при суровом деде - Лорде Давиде Роджерсе, и пост Лорда Палаты перед ним даже туманно не маячил, было намного веселее. Проще всё было. Были другие дети, звучал искристый смех и озорные голоса, и нянька Марта играла мазурки на старинном коллекционном рояле в этой самой зале и пела шутливые песни на Рождество. А сейчас отец мотался на личном джете под конвоем профессиональной охраны между Техасом и Вашингтоном, и не было этому бесконечному мельтешению конца и края. Стив ещё даже не был Лордом, но уже бесконечно устал от всего этого. - Стив, - отец появился за спиной бесшумно, сказывалась армейская выправка. - Я понимаю, что виноват перед тобой. Но я должен лететь в Вашингтон на внеочередное заседание Лордов Палат. Пол просто так не успокоится, нужно придумать, как его приструнить с этой Программой. Я хочу как можно безболезненнее свернуть совместный с военными проект. Отвлечь чем-нибудь. Амбиции Пола слишком меня беспокоят. И твой брак с Пегги очень бы этому...

\- Давай не сегодня, пап? - сморщился Стив и обернулся, заглядывая в голубые глаза отца снизу вверх. Раскаяния там было ни на грош. - Не порти мой праздник ещё больше.

Грант притворно-виновато вздохнул, потрепал сына по светловолосой макушке. Чёлка залихватски легла набок, прикрыв крупное, чуть оттопыренное ухо. 

\- Пойдём, Стиви, проводишь меня до джета. Мне правда жаль, что так вышло. Очень.

Стив понял, что его обманули, едва вышел на парадное крыльцо. Внизу у лестницы, перед взлётной площадкой для джетов, стояло нечто, очень напоминающее машину, накрытую защитным брезентом. И не нынешний миниатюрный электрокар на пару сидений, а... Сердечный ритм зачастил, грозя перерасти в качественную аритмию. Стив сбежал по ступеням в нетерпении, оставив посмеивающегося отца за спиной. Приподнял брезент и, издав странный высокий звук, с силой рванул ткань, освобождая машину от своеобразной подарочной упаковки. Язык прилип к нёбу от восторга, Стиву хотелось подпрыгнуть и взлететь, а потом приземлиться за руль этой ярко-красной красотки, завести, вжать педаль газа в пол и улететь в закат, поднимая в воздух облака пыли и мелкой колючей гравийной крошки... Только для этого потребовалось бы предварительно перебрать всю ходовую и двигатель, переделать автомобильный фарш на электромеханику, подогнать устройство салона под новейшие стандарты безопасности, провести полную антикоррозийную обработку, а кое-где - сварку и полную покраску... Но даже при этом корыто о четырёх едва накачанных колёсах было прекрасно. Чего только стоил потемневший и изрезанный в нескольких местах, но несомненно шикарный в прошлом кожаный салон цвета капучино! Стив облизнулся и понял, что от счастливой улыбки затекла челюсть.

\- Ну, как тебе? - спросил Грант, приобнимая сына за плечо.

\- Папа, ты шутишь? - с негодованием начал Стив. - Этот насквозь проржавевший кусок железа... прекрасен! - вскрикнул он радостно, повисая на крепкой шее отца. - Это же Форд «Мустанг» JT 300 шестьдесят шестого года выпуска! Что может быть лучше этого потрясного кабриолета? Он же ангел во плоти, ты только посмотри на эти формы! Да я буду каждый день в мастерскую приходить, чтобы смотреть, как он восстаёт из пепла... Феникс! Я назову его Феникс!

\- Тише, Стив, ты меня оглушишь, - Грант улыбался так, как могут только счастливые произведённым эффектом от собственного хитрого сюрприза родители. Роль внезапности превзошла все ожидания, и он был счастлив, крайне счастлив порадовать сына хотя бы так. Грант был намерен радовать своего Стиви всегда, каждый день, без отдыха и выходных, будь его воля. Он бы вообще не пустил сына ни в высокую политику, ни в науку. Но его маленький Стив был инвивом, чадом божьим, был случайным, первым и единственным даром их с Сарой супружества, их небесным светом осиянным чудом. И, несмотря на неизлечимую болезненность и давящую роковую цифру «тридцать - это край», оказался очень упрямым и своенравным молодым человеком, имеющим свои планы на жизнь и отличное от родительского мнение. Он не принимал излишнюю опеку и заботу, не принимал подарки, всегда шёл напролом и каждой из своих заслуг добился сам - своим невероятным интеллектом и трудом. Гранту много крови попортили бюрократишки из специального отдела Палаты Контроля и Учета, когда он доказывал права собственного сына-инвива на наследование и титул, когда признавал его своим первенцем и доставал документы - такие же Списки Качеств, как у всех инвитров его поколения. Стиву пришлось пройти тысячи тестов, но несколько лет ада определённо стоили всего, что было у него сейчас. Полноценный пакет документов на руках, элитнейшие места учёбы, место профессора в Университете. А цифра... пускай так и остаётся цифрой. Грант поклялся сделать всё от него зависящее, чтобы сын жил. И почти достиг цели. - Уже есть мастерская на примете?

\- Шутишь? - возбуждённо выдохнул Стив. - Давно есть. Сэм все уши прожужжал об автомастерской на окраине города. Сказал, что никогда не видел ничего круче восстановленных там тачек. Очень хочу попробовать. Хочу увидеть своими глазами, во что это, - он брезгливо-восторженно посмотрел на кабриолет, так смотрят только на вещи с титулом «чудовище, но моё, родное, не отдам, руки прочь!» - может превратиться. Я уже предвкушаю.

\- Сразу поедешь? - понятливо поинтересовался Грант.

\- А ты отпустишь? - хитро прищурился Стив, разглядывая добродушные морщинки вокруг отцовских глаз.

\- Почему нет? Озадачь МакФлойда из гаража с его транспортировщиком, пускай поможет тебе, и езжайте. Но только с условием, что к ужину будешь дома. Мама готовит что-то торжественное.

\- Без танцев, надеюсь? - заныл Стив.

\- Я тоже надеюсь, сын, - улыбнулся Грант. Они оба предпочитали наблюдать за вальсирующими парами, чем оттаптывать ноги своим партнёршам. Разница была лишь в том, что отец оттаптывал ноги лишь из солидарности с сыном. Он умел танцевать и когда-то слыл лучшим партнёром для бала среди Лордов палат. А Стив не умел танцевать совершенно и прятал это за откровенной неприязнью к танцам. Когда Грант, много лет назад, нанял для Стива тренера, тому хватило одного занятия, чтобы сказать - это не для него. «Не мой партнёр, - пожал плечами Стив в ответ тогда. Тренер потирала оттоптанные ступни. - С правильным партнёром всё получится само собой».

\- Тогда до вечера! - кивнул Стив и резво побежал в сторону гаражей. В такие моменты он казался Гранту здоровым: тонким, ладным, наполненным внутренней и внешней силой. Стив на самом деле был таким, только упорно не хотел этого замечать, делая неправильные акценты на мелких недостатках своей внешности. Он бы был таким объективно, если бы не страшный диагноз. Вот и сейчас, взяв разбег, Стив вдруг резко остановился и закашлялся, обернулся, виновато пожал плечами и пошёл дальше спокойно, прикрывая рот рукой. Гранту нужно было ещё немного времени, совсем немного, чтобы понять, как стабилизировать сыворотку. И тогда... тогда они могли бы попробовать вырваться из замкнутого круга. Лишь бы Стив дождался.

Огромная полусфера ангара автомастерской блестела крышей на солнце ещё издали, и МакФлойд радостно ткнул в неё пальцем через лобовое стекло транспортировщика. Стив вежливо улыбнулся в ответ. Они подъехали к распахнутым настежь огромным воротам, и Стив попросил помощника отца подождать, пока переговорит с мастером. Возьмётся ли тот сделать из его консервной банки чудо инженерной мысли? Сколько потребует кредитов? Как долго будет работать? С этими вопросами Стив вышел из кабины е-транспортировщика и направился внутрь автомастерской. Впрочем, далеко он не ушёл, почти сразу наткнувшись на обтянутую форменным синим комбинезоном в разводах масла и прочей неустановленной дряни задницу, крепкую и упругую даже на вид. По бокам от неё болтались спущенные с плеч лямки. Стив ошарашенно остановился и моргнул. К заднице прилагалась длинная пара ног, обутая в расшнурованные красные кеды, и изогнутая до выпирающих позвонков рельефная обнажённая спина, склонённая над раззявленным капотом неопознанной древней тачки. Кожа на спине лоснилась, блестела искрами от многочисленных капелек пота, а крепкие холёные мышцы от движений правой руки там, где-то в хитросплетениях недр, смещались так красиво и завораживающе, что Стив выпал из реальности на несколько мгновений. В кругах, где он обычно вращался, было совершенно не принято ходить голым по пояс. Вообще публично оголять любую половину тела. Автомеханика из автомастерской общественные нормы, видимо, не беспокоили. Жара. Она раскалила жестяную крышу, воздух, мозги Стива. Очень жарко. Стив скинул пиджак, повесил его на руку и расстегнул ворот рубашки, вязко сглатывая загустевшую слюну. В горле запершило, и он закашлялся. Хорошо, что ненадолго.

\- Ох, я не слышал, что у меня посетитель, - сказал мужчина, разогнувшись и вытирая снятой с края капота тряпкой руки. 

Стив только открыл и закрыл рот, уставившись на левое плечо, бицепс и кисть. Они сплошь состояли из металлических, то и дело подгоняющихся друг к другу с тихим жужжанием, пластин. Невероятной работы динамический протез, уж Стив, как будущий Лорд палаты Здравоохранения, знал это наверняка. Недавняя совместная разработка с Палатой Военной Коллегии.

\- Впечатляет, правда? - раздался насмешливый голос, и Стив всё же поднял глаза, чтобы снова ненадолго выпасть из реальности: несколькодневная щетина автомеханика покрывала волевой, упрямый подбородок. Губы блестели, словно их недавно кусали и облизывали, а глаза, серовато-голубые, смотрели с доброй иронией. И всё это по-странному открытое навстречу лицо венчал лихой всклокоченный вихор тёмных волос. А завершающим штрихом выступал размазанный след от пятерни на левой щеке. Стив вдохнул поглубже, шагнул навстречу и уверенно протянул руку.

\- Стив. Стив Роджерс.

\- Джим Барнс, - отрекомендовался мастер, тепло и сухо пожимая тонкую кисть своей - широкой, шершавой от мозолей. Мысли Стива отчего-то прочертили неровный круг: ладонь - вихор - ямочка на подбородке - ладонь. - И позвольте уточнить, вы пялились на мою грудь или всё же на руку?

Стив невольно сполз глазами по подбородку к заросшей шее и скользнул по впадинке меж ключиц до лоснящихся от пота грудных мышц. Идеально. Стив тут же рывком вернул взгляд обратно, на место, но поздно - манёвр не укрылся от Джима. Тот улыбался озорно и немного саркастично.

\- Простите, мне... - уши Стива предательски потеплели, как и щеки, и захотелось ощетиниться. Что он как малолетка какая-то? - Я думал, что чрезмерно обнажать тело не в правилах Общества, - нашёлся Стив, возвращая своему голосу серьёзность и холодность, постоянно одёргивая норовящий сползти ниже взгляд обратно, к глазам. К лицу. Но какие мышцы, Господи. Даже уродливый шрам на месте сплава органики и бионики не портил общей красоты. Только добавлял брутальности. Куда там Стиву с его цыплячьим телосложением... Этого можно было целиком задействовать натурщиком для этюдных зарисовок к юбилейному изданию анатомического атласа, парень был идеален от скуластого гармоничного лица до, кхм, упругой задницы и длинных ног. Сколько бы Стив ни пытался - ему не светило стать хотя бы отдалённо похожим. Лишняя мышечная масса не держалась на костях, а если он принимался пить белковые и протеиновые коктейли и жать хоть какой-то вес, начиналась очистительная диарея, и всё возвращалось на круги своя к смешным для мужчины показателям.

Джим расхохотался, обнажая ровные белые зубы. Его губы выглядели слишком алыми в этом соседстве.

\- Здесь не Общество, здесь моя автомастерская, и тут я царь и бог, и правил никаких не придерживаюсь. Простите, если это вас обижает, - добродушно закончил он, широко улыбаясь. Стив вдруг понял, что до сих пор сжимает ладонь Джима, совсем стушевался и убрал руку в карман узких брюк, шитых вручную по меркам его нестандартного тела.

\- Не обижает, - ответил он примирительно, делая вид, что увлечён разглядыванием ангара. - Я просто не привык, не обращайте внимания.

\- Ничего страшного, зато я привык, - Джим подмигнул и снова рассмеялся, впрочем, совсем не обидно. А потом отошёл к рабочему верстаку, к краю которого была прикреплена светодиодная лампа. На её плафоне висела, покачиваясь от ветерка с улицы, какая-то сто лет назад бывшая белой тряпка. Как оказалось, футболка. Джим натянул её в три слитных движения и вернулся к Стиву.

\- Итак, чем могу быть полезен? Кроме разглядывания...

\- Я понял, понял, уже не смешно, - смущённо улыбнулся Стив и почесал кончик носа, надеясь остановить сарказм автомеханика. - Я по делу, по очень важному для меня делу. Пройдём до транспортёра? Покажу вам кое-что.

Джим кивнул, и они вышли из ангара. Песок тут же заструился, затанцевал между их ногами. МакФлойд, завидя Стива, выскочил из кабины и обошёл электрокар вокруг, к шлюзу грузового отсека - показывать товар лицом.

\- Форд "Мустанг" в кузове кабриолет шестьдесят шестого года выпуска! - взвыл Джим, лихо запрыгивая внутрь. Он припал к капоту, едва не проехался носом по краю треснутого лобового стекла, нежно, слишком интимно провёл бионическими пальцами по верхушке порезанного кожаного кресла, заглянул под днище. Нахмурился на секунду, но потом всё равно продолжил улыбаться. - Сто лет, а она прекрасна, как и прежде.

\- Она? - переспросил Стив. Внутри он явно воспринимал машину самцом.

\- Совершенно точно она. На дверце есть надпись, почти стёрлась - Марианна. Когда-то эту коллекционную тачку звали именно так.

Стив задумался, несколько раз прокатывая имя по нёбу. Морская? Пожалуй, ему нравилось.

\- Я хотел бы восстановить её. До идеального состояния и с переработкой под полное соответствие современным техасским стандартам безопасности езды и безвредности для окружающей среды.

Джим присвистнул.

\- Это серьёзный заказ. Работы на пару месяцев, если я приторможу все свои несрочные дела, - задумчиво сказал он, потирая щетинистый подбородок. - И вылетит вам в копеечку. Детали для машин столетней давности делают вручную по индивидуальным чертежам, стоят они, как платиновые кольца с бриллиантами.

\- Деньги не вопрос, - пожал плечами Стив. В глазах Джима что-то мелькнуло, и Стив усмехнулся про себя - тот наверняка принял его за сынка папеньки-толстосума, от нечего делать прожигающего родительские средства. Как бы не так. Все кредиты на счету Стива были заработаны им самим. Плюс выигранные гранты и заслуженные премии. А ещё его интерес не был праздной блажью: он увлекался старыми тачками с пяти лет, с тех пор, как папа подарил ему первую винтажную обшарпанную модельку лупоглазого форда "Жука", положившую начало его огромной коллекции.

\- Что ж, - улыбнулся Джим, - тогда, думаю, нам стоит перейти на ты? Ведь теперь мы будем видеться и общаться очень часто, и вам придётся прочувствовать все прелести быть папашей засидевшейся в девицах красотки, к которой я буду подкатывать так и эдак. Я порой увлекаюсь и могу предлагать и даже настаивать на вещах, которые вам совершенно не нужны в машине. Поэтому будьте начеку. Могу я называть тебя Стив?

\- Джим? - принимая правила игры, улыбнулся Стив. - Я только за. И буду стараться не дать ободрать себя, словно липку.

Джим снова рассмеялся - так заливисто и открыто, что невозможно было не поддержать его в этом смехе хотя бы широкой улыбкой.

Выбираясь вслед за ним из отсека, Стив мимоходом дал указания МакФлойду отгрузить машину поближе ко входу в ангар. А потом неожиданно оступился и свалился с высоты пары десятков дюймов прямо на ничего не ожидавшего внизу Джима. Тот смотрел в другую сторону, но очень быстро среагировал, подхватил под руки и выровнял на земле, заключая в вынужденные объятия. Стив до глубины лёгких вдохнул и едва не закашлялся от густого, тёплого запаха крепкого рабочего пота, машинного масла и раскалённого на солнце железа.

\- Осторожнее, - мягко пророкотало в груди Джима прямо под стивовым ухом. Руки, обнимающие до спины, показались горячими и надёжными. Стив вздрогнул и отшатнулся. С ним творилось что-то странное, стук сердца отдавался в ушах.

\- Простите... прости, я обычно всегда очень неуклюж и неловок, не обращай внимания.

\- Хорошо. В следующий раз я отойду, не буду мешать - падай на здоровье, песок мягкий, - улыбнулся Джим и пошёл к распахнутым воротам ангара.

\- Ну ты и идиот, Рождерс, - прошептал себе под нос Стив, - а просто поблагодарить и заткнуться ты не мог?

Они вернулись в ангар, но в этот раз Джим поманил его куда-то налево, где за стеклом, прикрытым доисторическими жалюзи, угадывался кабинет. Точно, им предстояло заключить договор. Стив уныло вздохнул и накинул на узкие плечи пиджак. Как бы ему ни хотелось раскрывать своё инкогнито как можно дольше, теперь всё точно всплывёт: его расчётная карта была приписана напрямую к казначейству Палаты Лордов, и не заметить адрес, куда пойдёт счёт, мог только слепой. Может, Джим был слепым? 

Стив опечалился заранее. Джим ему понравился. Чувство новой симпатии накатывало на Стива очень редко, но спутать было невозможно - внезапная навязчивая теплота внутри груди. Когда тянешься к человеку каким-то неосязаемым шестым чувством. У Стива не водилось много друзей. Стоило людям узнать, что он - невзрачный доходяга - сын Лорда палаты и потенциальный будущий Лорд, как отношение к нему менялось радикально. Как правило, в сторону желания вылизать его задницу. Стиву не нужно было, чтобы ему лизали задницу. Ему были нужны друзья, которые относятся не только по-доброму, но и со здоровым скепсисом, которые могут и поругать, и подбодрить, поддержать в безобидной авантюре… Ему были нужны как воздух нормальные человеческие отношения, а не игра в саркастические презрительные гляделки с другими отпрысками домов Лордов. Лучше всего он общался с Сэмом и, как бы это ни было странно, Пегги. Она и впрямь была неплохой девчонкой. Лучше многих других, и то, что она должна была наследовать Палату, если её старший брат не окажется достоин по мнению отца, её совершенно не портило и не смущало. Ей просто было фиолетово на закулисную грызню, потому что Пегги все силы бросала на управление своим собственным детективно-сыскным агенством, и дело её процветало.

Сэм к семьям Лордов не относился никак, но он прошёл строгий конкурс и попал в окружной Университет Мидленда как инженер-естествоиспытатель, занял соседний со Стивом кабинет и своей безбашенностью, честностью и неуёмно прущим изо всех щелей оптимизмом покорил Стива в первый же день знакомства. А ещё Сэму было совершенно всё равно на то, Лорд Стив или нет. Наоборот, он ему даже часто сочувствовал из-за этого груза ответственности на плечах. Говорил: "И так тощий и болезный, куда тебе Лордство, Стив? Совсем оно тебя доконает". И кто знает, как далеко от правды он был в этот момент.

\- Проходи, присаживайся, и прости за бардак, мне так удобнее, - сказал Джим, стоя спиной. Он наклонился над столом, закиданным горой - Стив не преувеличивал - разных бумаг, ярких каталогов и прочей макулатуры, и шарил по ней обеими руками. Впрочем, присаживаться тоже было некуда. На единственном кресле, которое, вероятно, стояло тут для удобства клиентских задниц, гнездилась куча перепутанных вещей. Стив успел разглядеть пару джинсов, рубаху и носки, свитые друг с другом в пламенном объятии. - Сейчас... сейчас я найду актуальный каталог и ты выберешь основные примочки, которые обязательно хочешь видеть в машине. Насчёт всего прочего я буду держать связь, да где же он, мать его?

\- Я могу назвать всё по памяти, если это требуется. Боюсь, что устану стоять тут до вечера, пока ты ищешь, - хихикнул Стив, наблюдая за судорожными движениями Джима. Тот обернулся с улыбкой, взглянул на накинутый на плечи пиджак, скользнул по вороту ниже, и улыбка тут же сползла с его скул. Джим прищурил потемневшие глаза, выражение лица превратилось в нейтрально-нечитаемое.

\- Что я вижу? - неожиданно сухо и удивлённо произнёс он. - Мою шаражку почтил визитом сам представитель палаты Лордов? И как вам тут? Не боялись запачкаться?

Стив нахмурился. Он ничего не понял, скосил взгляд ниже и вправо, туда, куда не мигая смотрел замерший автомеханик. Звезда. Конечно, как он мог забыть. Матовая пятиконечная звезда из чистой платины на лацкане его пиджака как символ Неприкосновенности и Принадлежности к Палатам Лордов... Чёрт. Спалился даже раньше, чем боялся. И что это за реакция странная. Неприязнь?

\- Простите, - Джим зашёл за стол, скинул со своего кресла наваленные на него книги прямо на пол и уселся, закидывая ноги на столешницу. Сложил обе руки на животе и переплёл бионические и живые пальцы. Спинка кресла противно скрипнула под немаленьким весом. - Но я вынужден отказать вам. У нас простая автомастерская. Видите ли, я не уверен, что здесь вам окажут услугу должного качества вкупе с должным отношением.

Голос Джима не выражал ничего - он просто механически звучал. Из-за прикрытых век и пушистых ресниц было не разобрать выражение глаз. Джима словно выключили. Стив совершенно запутался.

\- Что происходит? - растерянно спросил он. - В чём проблема? Я думал, ты согласился.

\- Проблема в том, что я не работаю с представителями Лордов Палат. Знаете, мой опыт показывает, что мы не сработаемся. Вы можете написать жалобу в администрацию, можете оспорить моё решение и настоять на услугах этой автомастерской - в этом случае вам придётся обратиться ко второму мастеру. Моё право отказываться от заказа без объяснения причин прописано в личном Трудовом Кодексе, так что... - Джим пожал плечами, и даже этот жест показался Стиву механическим, неживым.

\- Мне не нужен другой мастер. Я наводил справки, ты лучший реаниматор старья во всём Техасе, - твёрдо произнёс Стив.

\- Тем хуже для вас, - упорно настаивал на вежливой форме Джим, и Стиву стало до невозможности неловко называть его на "ты". Но он считал себя не менее упёртым ослом, поэтому решил попробовать и копнуть. Чего ему терять?

\- И всё же, не для протокола, - хмыкнул Стив. - В чём проблема? То, что я из Палаты, ещё не означает, что я в чём-то виноват. Причёсывать всех под одну гребёнку как-то...

\- Меня совершенно не интересуют ваши личностные качества, мистер Роджерс... Роджерс, - вдруг озадаченно повторил Джим, и глаза его потемнели, полыхнули чёрными углями. Он посмотрел на Стива: - Палата Здравоохранения? Сын Лорда? - совсем уж неверяще спросил Джим.

\- И что с того? - уставился в ответ Стив, едва выдерживая пронзительный убийственный взгляд. Сейчас что-то в Джиме Барнсе, автомеханике из мастерской «Нат энд Бак», заставило его поёжиться и малодушно сглотнуть. А ещё выражение этого пустого, посеревшего лица показалось смутно знакомым. Стив напрягся, но так и не смог подцепить зудящую на дне памяти мысль.

\- Я. Отказываюсь. Браться. За ваш. Заказ, - повторил Джим без какого-либо выражения, механически деля фразу на куски.

\- Что здесь происходит? - вдруг промурлыкал женский голос из-за спины Стива. Он обернулся и столкнулся взглядом с невысокой - но чуть повыше него, всё-таки - знойной девицей с копной ярко-рыжих волос, стянутых резинкой в хвост на затылке. Девушка тоже была обряжена в заляпанный рабочий комбинезон. Но под его лямками хотя бы виднелась футболка, впрочем, совершенно не скрывающая аппетитные формы груди и хрупкие ключицы. Стиву подумалось, автомастерская это или тайный клуб для фетишистов?

\- Стив Рождерс. С кем имею честь... - начал было он, но его быстро и очень изящно прервали:

\- Наташа Романофф, совладелица автомастерской, - она протянула свою ладошку Стиву, и тот пожал её, ожидая мягкости и нежности женских пальцев. Как бы не так. Наташина ладонь была узкой, но шершавой и мозолистой, не хуже ладони Джима. Вот оно что. "Второй мастер". «Нат энд Бак». И кто тогда этот Бак? - Так что у вас тут?

Джим молчал, делая вид, что сосредоточенно читает какой-то каталог ногами вверх. Эта мелочь почему-то не давала Стиву рассердиться на мастера серьёзно. Джим казался обиженным, словно обманутым в лучших своих ожиданиях ребёнком. Стив вернулся взглядом к девушке, невольно скользнув по аппетитным выпуклостям под обтягивающей футболкой. Вздохнул и начал говорить:

\- Я привёз машину на восстановление. Форд "Мустанг" в кузове кабриолет шестьдесят шестого года выпуска, - сказал он, и Наташа заинтересованно изогнула бровь, из симпатичной тут же превращаясь в чертовски хорошенькую. - Сначала ваш мастер согласился взяться за неё, но после, узнав, что я имею отношение к Палате Лордов, отказался. Я не понимаю, в чём проблема, потому что готов предложить за работу очень хорошую сумму.

\- Сколько? - прижимисто поинтересовалась Наташа, качнув рыжим хвостом.

\- Десять тысяч кредитов.

В кабинете повисла давящая тишина. Да, это была очень серьёзная цифра даже для сына Лорда палаты, но Стив копил уже несколько лет специально для этой цели, в надежде, что когда-нибудь ему в руки попадётся достойный восстановления экземпляр. И вот, звёздный час настал, но разве у него бывает, чтобы всё шло гладко?

\- Я могу взяться за ваш заказ, - как ни в чём не бывало, предложила Наташа. Глаза её влажно блестели интересом. - Мой инженерный разряд тот же, а опыта даже побольше будет, - она закусила губу и обворожительно улыбнулась. Стоп. Она что, флиртовала с ним?

\- При всём уважении, мисс. Но мне нужен он, - ткнул Стив пальцем в сторону стола за плечом.

Наташа закатила глаза.

\- Джи-им, - строго протянула она.

\- Нет, - лаконично и сухо донеслось сзади.

\- Джим!

\- Я сказал, нет. Ты сама внесла этот пункт, когда мы писали мой личный Трудовой Кодекс. Ты сказала тогда - я смогу отказываться. И я отказываюсь.

\- Нам нужен этот заказ, Джимми, - произнесла Наташа едва слышно и почти умоляюще. - Пожалуйста.

В кабинете снова повисла наэлектризованная тишина.

\- Не оставите нас ненадолго, Стив? - спросила Наташа дружелюбно и снова улыбнулась совершенно по-кошачьи, мягко. Стив поперхнулся.

\- Конечно, мисс.

Из-за ветхой двери вопреки ожиданиям не было слышно ничего. Стив немного походил возле стекла, завешенного жалюзи. Рассмотрел сваленные на верстаке запчасти и инструменты. Всё здесь было пошарпанное и видавшее виды, используемое мастером часто и явно по много раз, некоторые приспособления словно ещё хранили тепло живой руки. Стив задумался, как в атмосфере такого бардака вообще можно творить? Но работы Джима Барнса, отчёты о которых он нашёл в сети на сайтах ретро-выставок, были не просто чудесны. В них жил Бог. По крайней мере в том виде, в котором Стив его вообще себе представлял. Сэм был совершенно прав, посоветовав обратиться именно к этому мастеру, когда «тачка мечты» Стива всё же соизволит найтись. И вот теперь машина готова получить заслуженный второй шанс, а Стива динамят, словно он какой-то прокажённый. Из-за платиновой звезды Лорда на лацкане пиджака. Стив печально усмехнулся, возвращаясь поближе к злополучной двери. Кому расскажешь - не поверят.

Наконец, дверь распахнулась. Оттуда подобно электрокомбайну - так же монументально и хмуро - вышел Джим, неся под мышкой кипу бумаг. Буквально впихнул её в руки Стиву и, пробубнив что-то вроде: «Заполни всё и подпиши дома, машину я забираю», - ушёл вглубь ангара. Стив присмотрелся - там была лестница на второй этаж. Возможно, что тут его мастер не только работал, но и жил.

\- Я прошу прощения за Джима, - промурлыкал из-за спины голос Наташи. Она весьма соблазнительно замерла в проёме, опершись на косяк двери изгибом крутого бедра, сложив руки под грудью. Грудями. Ох. С одной стороны, Стив давно научился фильтровать весь этот ни к чему не обязывающий флирт, его это не интересовало. Но с другой стороны, как ценитель красоты во всех её проявлениях, он не мог не отметить. Хороша. Очень хороша, и небольшой рост вкупе с заляпанным комбинезоном Наташу совершенно не портили. - Не принимайте на свой счёт, Стив. Это старая история, и не в моих правах её рассказывать. Но могу я как-то замять этот инцидент? - спросила она ласково и стрельнула глазами из-под тёмных длинных ресниц. Сердце Стива ёкнуло, вздрогнуло. И снова зашлось неровным ритмом. - Может, чашечку кофе?

Стив вздохнул. Хорошего понемножку. Пора было закругляться, иначе его тут быстро возьмут в оборот. А он вряд ли сможет активно сопротивляться - таким девушкам очень глупо отказывать при стивовой внешности. Радоваться надо и благодарить, что на него вообще посмотрели. И если бы это всё не было так противно, гадко и наверняка лицемерно, он бы уже соглашался на кофе с продолжением. Брр.

\- Простите, Наташа, но мне нужно идти. Сегодня ещё есть дела, я и так потратил у вас несколько больше времени, чем рассчитывал.

\- И за это тоже прошу прощения. Мы дорожим нашими клиентами, - Наташа облизнула губы. Стив с горячим интересом посмотрел вбок на фрезеровочную установку. Помогло плохо. - Может, тогда в следующий раз?

\- Обязательно, - кивнул Стив. - И моя вам благодарность, что уговорили Джима. Если бы не вы, я бы очень расстроился. Знаете, люблю, когда всё происходит по плану.

\- Это было не так сложно, как казалось со стороны, - усмехнулась Наташа. - Но будьте снисходительны и не принимайте ничего, что бы ни вычудил Джим, на свой счёт. Он сделает вашу машинку не хуже, если не лучше остальных своих шедевров. Я обещаю.

\- Доброго вечера, - кивнул Стив и пошёл к воротам, распахнутым на улицу.

Жара понемногу спадала, предвещая прохладную техасскую ночь. Стив зябко поёжился у электрокара, дожидаясь, пока задремавший МакФлойд впустит его внутрь салона. Устроившись на пассажирском кресле, он тут же набрал Сэма, вызвав повисшее в воздухе меню из браслета-коммутатора на руке. Клипса мягко завибрировала в ухе.

\- Привет именинникам! - выкрикнул Сэм. - Когда затусим? Я уже хочу поздравить тебя и как следует обнять твоё дохлое тельце, - шутил он на той стороне динамика.

\- Ты не поверишь, что мне подарил отец, - счастливо выдохнул Стив.

\- Да ладно, дружище, я помог ему выбрать твою красотку из прочего металлолома, поэтому сюрприза не выйдет, - хмыкнул Сэм.

\- Ну ты и засранец! - искренне удивился Стив, тут же понимая, что если тачку нашёл Сэм и отметил среди всех других, она на самом деле лучшая.

\- Как тебе мастер? Джим Барнс, кажется? Так же хорош в жизни, как его творения, или толстый лысый мужик за пятьдесят?

\- Хорош, - вздохнул Стив, рассматривая удаляющуюся верхушку жестяной крыши ангара в зеркало бокового вида. - Просто античная статуя, если честно. Красивый. Но не в этом суть. Он чуть не послал меня нахрен вместе с машиной, ты представляешь?

\- Отчего? Ты плохо себя вёл, маленький злой гремлин?

\- Как раз наоборот. Был предельно вежлив и даже почти не выставил себя посмешищем.

\- Это великое достижение, Стив. Так что не понравилось легендарному Барнсу?

\- Легендарному? – скептически переспросил Стив, - Ты преувеличиваешь. Он, конечно, мастер от Бога, но легендарный? - усомнился он. Что-то упорно завертелось в его голове, мысль, за которую он всё тщился уцепиться. Некое смутное узнавание и тревога.

\- Вообще-то я сейчас не о его качествах автомеханика. А о той громкой истории, её ещё по всем новостным каналам сети крутили, мусолили в каждом мало-мальски известном периодическом сетевом издании. Как ты мог забыть? - удивился Сэм. - Под крылом вашей и Военной палаты ведь всё и происходило. Вспоминай, Стив. Джим Барнс, Ангола, пять лет назад. У них там политический переворот произошёл, долго тянулось время неопределённости и всяческих беспорядков. Почти гражданская война. Объединённая Армия Военной коллегии отправила отряд специального назначения с целью побороться за оставшееся без протектората месторождение нефти. Наши попали в серьёзную засаду, не одни Штаты были умными и послали своих людей. У разбирательства название ещё такое громкое было. «Дело об Ангольском стрелке», кажется. На едва живого парня чуть не повесили гибель половины отряда, попавшего в засаду и плен. Хотя тот сам выбрался полумёртвый и почти без руки, успев меж тем перестрелять часовых из снайперки. Сержант Барнс. Вспомнил?

Осознание холодком прокатилось по спине Стива. Вот оно, что противно скреблось изнутри. Конечно Джим будет ненавидеть Лордов Палат. Они тогда на него накинулись с обвинениями, чуть врагом народа не сделали. Почти отправили невиновного в тюрьму на очень долгое время. Кажется, кто-то заступился, апеллируя к необходимости медицинского вмешательства. Кто-то Военной же коллегии. Если память Стиву не изменяла, это был капитан отряда, он тоже выбрался из Ангольской переделки едва живым. Хорошо, что прежде всего Джима нужно было подлатать, поставить на ноги. Стив смутно вспоминал выкладки в информационной сети по делу «Ангольского стрелка». В спецзаведении Джим Барнс всё же посидел. Не в тюрьме, но разве от этого легче? Это был секретный исследовательский центр, общее детище двух Палат - Здравоохранения и Военной Коллегии. Стив в то время был крайне занят написанием первой диссертации по мононуклеотидам и справлялся с обязанностями Лорда-преемника спустя рукава. То есть проглядывал документы, приносимые на подпись отцу, строго по диагонали. Его мало взолновали имя и фамилия, напечатанные на бумаге. И узнал он о злоключениях Барнса многим позже, когда протез, вживленный, пока Джим был без сознания, уже прижился. Стив очень не хотел думать, как эту ситуацию обыграли бы, пойди что-нибудь не так с экспериментальным оснащением. Только теперь он вспоминал смутно, что на бумагах, идущих на подпись отцу, уже стояла подпись Лорда Пола Картера. А ещё в бумагах в нескольких местах мелькала фамилия Лорда Старка. Совместный тайный проект, чтоб их... Использовать полуживого паренька ради обкатки новых разработок - это так... по-людски. Они с отцом были виноваты, оба. Отец, что позволял проворачивать подобные вещи за своей спиной, не особенно таясь. И сам Стив, что подходил к своим обязанностям халатно. Про роль Лорда Пола Картера и Лорда Старка он предпочитал не думать.

У Джима были все основания заслуженно ненавидеть его. И как же хорошо, что Джим об этом пока ещё не знал.

\- Я вспомнил, - просипел Стив. - Спасибо, Сэм.

\- Да не за что. Давай уже возвращайся, будем отмечать.

\- Приеду в кампус после ужина с семьёй, жди, - кивнул Стив и стряхнул окно разговора обратно в браслет.

Внутри было тошно и муторно, словно его укачало от езды по гладкой асфальтовой дороге. Многое становилось на свои места в голове. Вот же идиот, мог бы поискать в сети биографию мастера заранее, чтобы не попасть в эту неприятную ситуацию. Скрепя зубы, обратился бы в другую мастерскую. И ведь он на самом деле был виноват перед Джимом. Виноват так, что сильнее не придумаешь. Он мог бы что-то сделать. Что-нибудь. Хотя бы попытаться убедить отца, чтобы хирурги и техники дождались согласия на операцию. Он бы уговорил Джима согласиться - сам не знает, откуда такая уверенность. Экспериментальный протез для двадцатитрёхлетнего парня - перспектива всё же лучшая, чем остаться одноруким. Стив бы лично курировал ситуацию, стал бы связующим звеном между простым солдатом и Лордами Палат. И вполне возможно, они бы подружились с Джимом на этой почве. Стив стал бы ему хорошим другом.

Лордам повезло, что сержант Джим Барнс даже при смерти оказался крепким орешком и упёртым ослом. Едва выдержав операцию по внедрению новейшей протезной разработки в нервную систему, он всё же пошёл на поправку. Узнав обо всей этой истории спустя месяцы, Стив наконец осознал масштабы случившегося. Разговор с отцом вышел долгим, тяжёлым и ничего не дающим. Грант Роджерс подобно скользкому угрю умел обтекать подводные камни, когда это было нужно. Хорошее качество для политика и не очень - для отца. Но Стив даже обижаться на него не мог долго. Без толку. В конце концов, этот несчастный парень, жизнью которого рискнули без его на то согласия, получил кое-что взамен. Ему вживили протез, равного которому ещё не было ни у одного человека. И утвердили пожизненную ветеранскую пенсию с возможностью сразу уйти в отставку и не служить больше. Не так плохо, как можно было подумать. И теперь этот парень оказался нужным Стиву позарез лучшим автомехаником Техаса... Судьба поистине саркастичная стерва.

Стоило выкинуть из головы даже намёк на то, что они с Джимом подружатся. Этот не позволит, даже близко не подпустит. Стив для него - олицетворение зла системы. Даром что ему Джим слишком понравился, до теплоты, разливающейся в груди и уютно сворачивающейся под солнечным сплетением.

Электронное оповещение на столбе за окном вещало, что они въехали в южный район Мидленда.

Стив вздохнул и решил, что будет надеяться на лучшее. Джим взялся за его машину, а значит, видеться они будут часто. Возможно, он придумает, как исправить ситуацию и не проговориться о своей незавидной роли во всей этой истории.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. авт.  
> Инвивы - зачатые "in vivo", естественным путем, внутриутробно.  
> Инвитры - зачатые "in vitro", в пробирке, планово. Основное подавляющее большинство общества.


	2. Chapter 2

Ровно неделю Стив ждал звонка от автомеханика. Не то чтобы он постоянно думал об этом, но всё же мысли о его «Мустанге» и хмуром мастере постоянно висели на краю сознания. Ровно неделю длилась неизвестность и молчание, и Стив уже было собрался в который раз съездить навестить свою тачку и найти ощетинившегося на него Джима, но в пятницу рано утром его вдруг разбудила вибрация браслета-коммутатора. Входящий вызов.

\- Да, - едва сумев совладать с сонным речевым аппаратом, зевнул Стив. Часы в светящемся зависшем у браслета окошке вызова показывали начало седьмого утра. Что за?..

\- Я закончил кузовные работы, - раздался в клипсе неприветливый и совершенно бодрый голос. - Сегодня приступаю к покраске. Цвет тот же?

Стив почти уплыл в мир снов, но последний вопрос выдернул его обратно в реальность. Спросонья он туго соображал, но наконец-то понял, кто звонит.

\- Джим? Ты так рано…

\- Я не спал, - хмуро отозвались на том конце. - Так что с цветом?

\- Тот же. Густо-вишнёвый, - сонно промурлыкал Стив, переворачиваясь на другой бок, где в ухе не было клипсы динамика.

\- Понял, - чётко ответил Джим и закончил звонок. Стив тяжело вздохнул. Вот что за человек этот Джим Барнс?

В ещё сонную голову совершенно некстати полезли образы и мысли о двух симпатичных людях из автомастерской «Нат энд Бак». Бак это что, прозвище такое? Или есть кто-то третий, с кем Стив ещё не успел познакомиться? Он подумал вдруг, что Наташе, что Джиму больше подошло бы новые модели одежды рекламировать, или духи с живыми феромонами, или нижнее бельё… А они в чумазых комбинезонах под рухлядью лазают, машины чинят. Интересные ребята. Стива тянуло пообщаться с обоими, узнать получше. Подружиться. Тем более они были близки по возрасту. Но куда там. Джим избегал всяческого общения, сторонился его, как крыс крысоловки. Даром Стив три раза за последнюю неделю в мастерскую приезжал, едва уворачивался от цепкого флирта Наташи, но своего автомеханика так и не встретил. Наташа, что примечательно, флиртовала с ним ещё бесстыднее, совершенно точно поняв, что ему это не нужно и очень смущает. Будто беззлобно потешалась над щуплым краснеющим парнем. Это даже не особо обижало, очень уж чёткие она держала границы при флирте. 

Поразмышляв ещё с десяток минут, Стив с унынием понял, что спать больше не хочется. Он поднялся, накинул тёплый халат на пижаму и выскользнул из просторной спальни. Направился вниз, на первый этаж, в сторону кухни поместья. Хотелось крепкого кофе и поработать, раз спать всё равно не выходит. Как раз почти закончил стабилизирующую формулу для своей новой разработки.

Тем же днём после обеда он приехал на своём миникаре в автомастерскую. То, что Джим закончил восстановление кузова, очень взволновало его. Хотелось увидеть воочию, насколько оригинальным остался кабриолет. Насколько опрятно выглядели швы сварки, как хорошо загрунтовал он его девочку под покраску…

В основном ангаре оказалось пусто - ни машины, ни мастера. Зато шумело откуда-то справа от ворот, и, прошагав туда, за угол, Стив увидел особый бокс. Он был ограничен прозрачными пластиковыми стенками. Внутри стоял каркас его Форда, вокруг ходил Джим с электропульверизатором и орошал машину насыщенно-вишнёвой краской. На его лице, точно влитая, сидела чёрная маска довольно устрашающаего вида. «Со встроенным очистителем и дыхательными фильтрами», — заметил Стив про себя. Двигающаяся бионическая рука Джима железом пластин ловила блики и пускала солнечные зайчики. 

Стив подошёл к стенке покрасочного бокса ближе, чем то было действительно нужно. В нос ударил едкий запах химии и растворителя. Стив стоял, как завороженный, и смотрел на волшебство. Краска своим цветом напоминала свежую артериальную кровь, оседала мелким туманом капель на защитном фартуке Джима. Прогрунтованные белёсые бока «Мустанга» покрывались алыми пятнами, а те сливались в одно цельное покрытие, кружились, мерцали…

Спазм пришёл неожиданно. Скрутил диафрагму, сковал лёгкие, Стива выгнуло и ударило в пластиковую стену. Из желудка ударило рвотным порывом, и жидкое, тёплое, тошнотворно-солёное потекло в рот. Стив не удержался, осел на колени и запачкал красным низ прозрачной стены.

\- Эй, эй ты чего? - послышался знакомый голос сверху, из-за спины. - Что с тобой, Стив?

Голос звучал глухо. Стив собрал остатки сил, чтобы поднять голову и вяло улыбнуться. Джим забыл снять маску, и всё его лицо было спрятано. Только серые, стального оттенка глаза взволнованно бегали над чёрным краем, а на лбу, прижимая непослушные волосы, желтели защитные покрасочные очки.

\- Я в порядке, - просипел Стив с вымученной улыбкой и упал в темноту.

\- Придурок, чёрт, как же ты меня напугал, - бубнил под нос Джим, отпаивая прохладной водой устроившегося в удобном старом кресле Стива. Того уже отпустило, он сидел умытый с мокрой чёлкой, стараясь не показывать носа из-за кружки с щербинкой. Ему было стыдно и ещё немного муторно. Надо же, совсем забыл, как действуют на него химические запахи лакокрасок. Да и радиоактивное солнце добавило. Много ли ему, слабаку, надо? - Ты, - Джим замялся, подходя ближе, присел на корточки у коленей и доверчиво заглянул в глаза: - Ты - инвив? Божье дитя? — с придыханием, почти неслышно спросил он.

Стив вздрогнул и столкнулся с серо-голубым, странно потеплевшим взглядом. Сам же почувствовал себя так, словно вся кровь отлила от лица и конечностей. По позвоночнику выступил холодящий пот. 

Все случаи его недомоганий тщательно скрывались как от прессы, так и от простых обывателей, и надо же было так сильно проколоться теперь... Светить своим особым происхождением было для будущего Лорда самой дрянной идеей, которую сейчас только можно было придумать. Людям, которые платили налоги, нравилось знать точно, с кем они будут иметь дело ближайшие пятнадцать лет. Им был нужен чёткий Список Качеств и наклонностей главы Палаты, и каждый из трёх поколений двенадцати Лордов имел такой. У Стива Гранта Рождерса он тоже был, только липовый от первой до последней буквы - папа постарался, и неизвестно, чего это ему стоило. Бумагу выдавал независимый оценочный отдел Палаты Учёта и Контроля. Гербовое тиснение и водяные знаки на дорогой бумаге, и такое количество электронных печатей, что плюнуть некуда. На деле же Стив был чёрной лошадкой, заряженным ружьём, висевшим на стене. Общество считало подобных ему потенциально опасными, неуравновешенными, бесконтрольными. И было во многом право.

\- Просто кивни, если не хочешь говорить, - прошептал Джим и зачем-то взял его за руку - нежно, легко и так осторожно, словно Стив был китайской фарфоровой куклой.

Он помолчал и всё же кивнул. Джим судорожно вдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Его лицо осветила улыбка.

\- Не-ве-ро-ят-но. Наследник Лорда - божье дитя. Кому расскажи - не…  
\- Не надо, пожалуйста, - заторопился Стив. - Не надо никому рассказывать, ты и представить не можешь, что меня ждёт, если об этом узнают. Хотя, - он печально усмехнулся. - Если ты хочешь отомстить Лорду Здравоохранения за что-то, то ты в своём праве, - Стив нахмурился и зябко поёжился в сухой, чистой и очень свободной футболке с чужого плеча. Его собственная рубашка была вся заляпана кровью и уже почти стлела в жестяном баке за автомастерской. Стив не любил кровь.

\- Придурок, - прорычал Джим. Рывком поднялся на ноги и ушёл в тёмный угол, чтобы вернуться с тёплым пледом. Накинул тот на дрожащие плечи Стива.

Это было так невероятно, так не вязялось с привычным образом Джима Барнса, ни с одним из них, что Стив замер и прилип взглядом к серым глазам.

\- Ты - божье дитя, — начал Джим благоговейным шёпотом, - ты - чудо, а моя мама учила меня бережно относиться к чудесам, - серьёзно сказал он. - Она была инвивом. И мой лучший друг, Хэл, старший брат Наташи, тоже. Их обоих больше нет, - хрипло договорил Джим и медленно моргнул, прикусывая губу. - Я слышал разные разговоры и рылся на специальных сайтах сети, когда мама ещё была жива. Вся эта программа по планированию личности человека на этапе оплодотворённой яйцеклетки... Зачем она? Кто это вообще придумал? Ты будущий Лорд палаты Здравоохранения, ты должен знать. Скажи мне.

Стив растерялся. Но в глазах Джима читалось только любопытство, граничащее с искренней симпатией. Словно в нём другого человека включили.

\- Зачем тебе это? - настороженно прищурился Стив. Врать у него никогда не получалось, но то, о чём спрашивал Джим, было закрытой информацией, которой, впрочем, никто особо не интересовался. Зачем, когда людей всё устраивало в имеющемся положении дел? Он, конечно, лично видел и гербовые бумаги под грифом "секретно", и страшные процентные соотношения инвивов - инвитров, и планы рождаемости на десятилетия вперёд, заверенные личными печатями и подписями каждого из двенадцати Лордов. Их с честью и достоинством хранила семья Роджерсов. Цифры количества инвивов на тысячу человек были смешными и пугающими одновременно. Если бы не программа Искусственного Планирования, сейчас на Земле доживали бы свои жизни последние люди.

\- Ясно, не скажешь, - понурился Джим. Уголки его губ печально опустились. Он помолчал немного и перевёл тему. - Чем ты болен?

\- Всем понемногу, - напряжённо хмыкнул Стив. - Я счастливый обладатель мутировавшей ДНК. Мой организм убивает сам себя, целенаправленно и бессистематично, - нехотя признался он. Джим смотрел с нежностью и восхищением, как на ожившую сказку. Стиву не хотелось врать снова, смотря в эти чистые, с поблёкшими зеленоватыми крапинками, глаза. - Как видишь, с телом мне не повезло, зато мозга Бог отжаловал. Так что всё справедливо. У меня один из лучших показателей своего поколения, - зачем-то похвастался Стив, тут же смущаясь и сильнее кутаясь в плед.

\- И что с этим делать? - серьёзно спросил Джим.

\- С мозгом? - хихикнул Стив. Ему вдруг стало жутко смешно - вмиг растерявший всю суровость заботливый автомеханик, футболка, будто бы чистая, но неуловимо пахнувшая чужим парфюмом и немного - железом, тёплый плед, обнимающий плечи. Он почувствовал себя героем глупой приключенческой комедии.

\- Дурак. Наврали тебе про лучшие показатели, - беззлобно поддел его Джим. - Что делать с твоей ДНК? Это лечится?

\- Моя бабка говорила, что горбатого могила исправит. Пока не умерла, - без выражения ответил Стив.

\- И… сколько? Сколько тебе отмерили? - со странным, незнакомым выражением на лице спросил Джим.

Стив безучастно пожал плечами. Когда живёшь со страшным диагнозом «внезапная смерть» и тлеющим заживо телом не год, не два, а полтора десятилетия, уже не обращаешь внимания на подобные разговоры. Нет, он не сдался. Он просто смирился с неизбежным. Год от года его физические показатели падали, лейкоциты в крови стремились сравняться с эритроцитами по количеству, и любая из его болячек могла привести к летальному исходу в самый неожиданный момент. Он просто неисправное ружьё, заряженное одним патроном. Мозгом. И он обязательно выстрелит. Оставит после себя если не годы здравого правления в должности Лорда, так хотя бы нужную времени научную работу, свою диссертацию. Только бы успеть закончить… Может, его разработки снова поставят всё с головы на ноги, и люди будут любить друг друга, а не пользоваться, сверяя Списки Качеств, и от любви этой будут рождаться дети — несовершенные, не вполне здоровые, возможно, но уникальные. Божьи чада. Ведь поправить здоровье с нынешним уровнем медицины не являлось проблемой. Если это, конечно, не такой особый и единичный случай, как у него.

\- Неужели твой отец, Лорд палаты, ничего не может сделать для собственного сына? - грубовато спросил Джим, толкуя долгое молчание по-своему, и Стив ощетинился - свёл брови и поднял нахмуренный взгляд.

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты лезешь не в своё дело, Джим? Ты видишь меня всего раз пятый, ты избегал меня неделю и основное количество времени вел себя так, словно я - жвачка, приставшая к твоей подошве. А сейчас лезешь в дела моей семьи, обвиняешь в чём-то моего отца. Да ты хоть на секунду можешь представить, как это - жить бок о бок с человеком, вся суть жизни которого заключается в том, чтобы любыми способами протянуть подольше? Жить, не зная, проснётся он утром, или ты накроешь остывшее тело, подтянешь простынь повыше? Если я продержусь ещё год, то стану Лордом после своего двадцатипятилетия, сменю отца. Может, даже успею что-то сделать в новой должности, может, даже оставлю после себя ребёнка. Но лично я во всё это не очень-то верю. Пустые и неоправданные надежды.

Джим смотрел на него ошарашенно и хлопал чёрными ресницами. Стив смахнул некстати набежавшие солёные капли с глаз и отвернулся. Он давно не переживал за себя. На всё воля Божья - так говорила его бабушка, и ему чем-то очень нравилось это утверждение. Но вот за своих близких, за немногочисленных друзей он был готов порвать. Он предполагал, сколько горя доставит им его смерть. Его неизбежная и скорая смерть, если быть точным. Поэтому старался не расстраивать, пока жив. Они этого не заслуживали.

\- Прости, - вдруг сказал Джим спокойно. - Я и правда лезу, куда не следует. Просто ты очень напугал меня сегодня. Вся эта кровь изо рта, на рубашке, на лице, на руках. Знаешь, давненько я ничего похожего не видел, последний раз в Анголе, пожалуй.

\- И ты меня прости, - вяло кивнул Стив. - Мне уже нужно домой, но… - он вытащил из-под пледа руки, и те тряслись крупной дрожью.

\- Я подвезу тебя, даже не думай, - строго сказал Джим. - Мне неловко, что я вёл себя с тобой, как мудак.

\- Думаю, у тебя были на то причины, - улыбнулся Стив устало. - Так что проехали.

Он вдохнул чуть глубже, чем нужно для дыхания, когда Джим потянул на себя и помог ему подняться. В целом, Барнс оказался очень неплохим парнем. Сейчас редко кто так романтизировал инвивов, ещё реже кто называл их по праву божьими детьми, чадами природы. Чудом. Обычно те подвергались всяческим гонениям и притеснениям как люди, от которых не понятно было, чего ждать. У инвивов были проблемы с высшим образованием и при устройстве на высокопоставленную работу, им приходилось или прорываться через бюрократические заслоны с боем, доказывая свои права и полезность для общества, или обманывать, подделывая документы, чтобы добиться чего-то большего. Или же довольствоваться недоверчиво отмеренными крохами со стола инвитров. В случае с обманом наказание было очень серьёзным, до пожизненного лишения прав или депортации из Штатов. Подделывание документов считалось публичной пощёчиной всей отлаженной системе. 

Стив это положение дел терпеть не мог, и дело было не только в его «особенности». Он знал лучше многих, что любое планирование - это контроль. Как будущий Лорд, он считал, что контролировать - это правильно. Но когда государство брало под жёсткий контроль само таинство зарождения человека, насаждало «нужные обществу» качества личности, это пахло очень плохо. Тотальным контролем, безвоздушным колпаком. И это даже отдалённо не было той провозглашённой свободой, о которой трубили по всем новостным каналам сети. Мол, освободись от неизвестности, вздохни спокойно в нашем мирном, благостном, спланированном по всем направлениям развития на десятилетия вперёд государстве. Человек превращался в количественную единицу для спускаемого «сверху» списка, циферкой напротив графы с наклонностями и типами личности. А циферке, в отличие от личности, намного сложнее совершить что-либо из ряда вон выходящее. Как научный прорыв, так и гражданский бунт. Впрочем, любой бунт - предусмотренный элемент системы, подчиняться и верить в которую учили с раннего детства. И происходило это так мягко и ненавязчиво, что ни ребёнок, ни его родители даже не задумывались о том, что можно как-то по-другому. Что нужно как-то по-другому. Ведь не всегда дорога к будущему означает путь к чему-то лучшему и светлому. Иногда это - путь деградации. Путь в никуда. 

Стива откровенно передёрнуло от подобных перспектив, а Джиму, вероятно, показалось, что ему просто зябко — он крепче сжал руку на плече и зашагал быстрее, буквально таща на себе. Забавный он, этот Джим Барнс. Интересно, что он обо всём этом сказал бы, вывали на него Стив свои размышления? Как бы отреагировал?

\- Симпатичная машинка, - вынес вердикт Джим, когда они остановились у миникара Стива. Он окинул двухдверную купешку намётанным взглядом профессионала и нажал на сенсор открывания двери. Та отщёлкнулась и с тихим шипением отъехала вверх и вбок. — Очень экономная и экологичная. Серии Тэк-2063?

\- Ага. Надеюсь, ты мне коленями потолок не проткнёшь, - хмыкнул Стив, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение. — Я под себя машину брал, а я меньше тебя раза в три, наверное, по габаритам.

Джим рассмеялся звонко и чисто, так светло, что Стив едва удержался, чтобы не засмеяться за компанию. Автомеханик что-то нажал возле кресла, какие-то скрытые кнопки-сенсоры, о существовании которых Стив даже не догадывался, и водительское кресло отъехало назад и немного опустилось вниз, словно утопилось в дно машины. Джим победно улыбнулся, подмигнул Стиву и без труда устроился за рулём в виде авиационного штурвала. У электро-миникаров высшей линейки удобства все рули были такими.

\- Полагаю, тебя нужно везти по общеизвестному в Техасе адресу, к владению Лорда? - спросил Джим.

\- Да. Буду благодарен.

\- Пристегнись.

Стив закатил глаза, но всё же послушался. Интуитивно-настроенные ремни бережно обхватили его плечи и живот, подогнали комфортную длину. Его уже почти не мутило. Джим тоже пристегнулся. Они недолго ехали по песку, пока не свернули на крепкий асфальт автотрассы до южной окраины Мидленда. Джим вёл плавно и очень умело. Пожалуй, сам Стив водил хуже, более резко и дёргано.

\- Знаешь, мама меня учила, что божьи чада - это последний дар небес вымирающему человечеству. И что именно на их счету будет что-то важное, сделанное для людей. Я верю в это даже сейчас. Я хорошо помню маму, своего друга Хэла. Они были потрясающими людьми. Очень настоящими. Думаю, ты тоже не так плох, как я решил в начале, - Джим кинул взгляд искоса и едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- Оу, - смутился Стив в ответ. - Спасибо за комплимент. Но я думал, что в самом начале показался достаточно милым молодым человеком.

\- Так и было, - широко растянул губы Джим. - И очень неуклюжим, ко всему. Твоя неловкость меня немало позабавила, в добром смысле, - поправился он, тут же поворачивая голову и заглядывая в глаза - не обидел ли? Стив не мог заставить свои губы и щёки перестать улыбаться.

\- Ладно, сочту за комплимент и это, - кивнул он. - А мне очень нравится твоя рука. Красивая. И наверняка с полезными наворотами.

\- Толку от этих наворотов, - скривился Джим. - Только техобслуживание чаще проходить из-за них.

\- Ты прав, наверное, - покладисто согласился Стив. - Притормози немного. Теперь направо, до конца парка и налево. Там будут ворота.

Створки, шедшие массивными чугунными завитками, разъехались перед носом шустрой машинки. Под колёсами отчётливо зашуршал мелкий гравий. Стив смотрел, как в сгущающихся сумерках наливаются белым сжатые на руле-штурвале костяшки пальцев Джима.

\- А как ты потом? Как будешь добираться?

\- Как всегда, - пожал плечами Джим. - Прогуляюсь до трассы, проветрюсь. Поймаю попутку и через пять минут буду дома. То есть, в ангаре.

\- Ты и живёшь там? - поинтересовался Стив, пока Джим лихо парковался на аллее у двухэтажного большого дома с приглушённо подсвеченными по вечернему времени окнами.

\- Да. Так удобнее. Я, видишь ли, достаточно ленив.

Стив хихикнул. Потом задумался на мгновение и предложил:

\- Может, как-нибудь сходим в бар, выпьем чего-нибудь? В честь нашего примирения?

\- Почему бы и нет, - согласился Джим. - Вот только что пить будем? Какао или безалкогольный пунш?

\- Ещё чего, - скривился Стив. - Яблочное виски или фруктовую наливку. Сейчас настрой именно такой.

\- Разве тебе можно? - удивился Джим, отключая ремни безопасности. Они беззвучно и шустро втянулись в пазы. Стив закатил глаза:

\- Если я умираю, это ещё не значит, что мне нельзя пить.

\- Береги себя, ладно? - сказал вдруг Джим. А затем нагнулся поближе и снова протянул живую руку: - Надеюсь, теперь мы будем видеться чаще.

Стива смущало всё: протянутая широкая ладонь, близость почти чужого до сегодняшнего происшествия человека - в миникаре было слишком тесно; смущало то, каким широким был размах плеч Джима и насколько странно тёплым - взгляд. Это всё заставляло чувствовать себя неуютно - словно от тебя ждали чего-то этакого, а ты сам ещё не вполне уверен, способен ли на это, или пустышка. Стив никогда не умел врать.

\- Заезжай за мной в субботу в университетский кемпинг. Спроси доктора Роджерса, я предупрежу, и тебя проведут в мою лабораторию.

Джим присвистнул.

\- Уже доктор? Неплохо, - было видно, что он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но потом осёкся и нахмурился. Стив хмыкнул. Наверняка что-то нелицеприятное по поводу "папочка помог?". - В двадцать четыре? - всё же уточнил Джим недоверчиво, нажимая на сенсор двери. Та пшикнула и отъехала в сторону, запуская в прохладный фильтрованный воздух салона запахи свежей ночи, сладкий аромат цветущей на нестриженом газоне медуницы и упоительный стрёкот сверчков.

\- Именно так, - ответил Стив и уверенно уставился глаза в глаза. В темноте выражение лица читалось плохо, но показалось, что Джим смутился. - Я защитил первую докторскую в двадцать. Последние полтора года работаю над второй. Я умираю, Джим, моё время идёт не так, как у других людей, - договорил он и вышел из машины на улицу. Джим выбрался из машины следом.

\- Спокойной ночи, Стив. Я заеду в субботу.

\- Доброй ночи. Спасибо, что... Спасибо за всё, - негромко проговорил Стив, зябко ёжась от лёгких дуновений ветерка. Не встретить бы родителей в коридоре, чтобы не объясняться за чужую футболку и общий помятый вид. Расстроятся ещё.

\- Глупости. Но ты больше так не делай, - белозубо улыбнулся в ответ Джим. Потом затолкал ладони в карманы джинс и направился по посыпанной мелким гравием дорожке в сторону ворот. Стив понял, что не сводил взгляда с широкой, чуть ссутуленной и немного перекошенной влево спины до тех пор, пока силуэт не исчез за поворотом в тени пышного цветущего шиповника.

Как Джим ни торопился, к оговоренному со Стивом времени никак не успевал. Наташа неожиданно подкинула ему доделывать свою работу, а сама унеслась на очередное пробное свидание. Ей не везло с романтическими связями так же фатально и беспросветно, как и ему самому. Но если в случае Наташи она сама была слишком привередлива, то Джим - видит Бог, если он где-то там есть - всегда старался притереться, подстроиться, зацепиться. Сгладить неловкость, если та возникала. Но даже это не помогало, и во что-то продолжительное его редкие свидания никогда не выливались. Или не искрило, или партнёров пугал протез, но как правило было просто скучно и муторно самому Джиму. Он намного приятнее и веселее проводил время в гараже, лёжа под очередной машиной и слушая старые, непонятно как сохранившиеся в бардачках жестяной рухляди аудио-диски. Порой Джиму удавалось раздобыть на автосвалках кое-что действительно интересное. Почти раритет, как одна из последних его находок с записями Боба Марли. Надо будет обязательно показать что-нибудь из самого любимого Стиву, тот продвинутый и разносторонне интересующийся, наверняка оценит.

Последние месяцы Джим чаще встречался с девушками, чем с парнями, но в итоге не выходило ни с теми, ни с другими. Парни упирали на секс, получавшийся одинаковым и бессмысленным раз от раза. Девушки почти сразу начинали пилить мозг на тему его Списка Качеств и того, насколько он готов осесть для семьи. Да нихрена он не готов. Какая семья, какая ответственность? Хотелось с самим собой для начала разобраться. Хотелось спокойствия. Хотелось человеческого тепла - самого простого и безыскусного, не завязанного на обоюдную выгоду. В нынешнем мире этого было днём с огнём не найти. Поэтому он так ценил Наташу, их нынешние отношения и то, что она предложила ему пять лет назад, потерянному и удручённому, едва справляющемуся с последствиями той Ангольской истории посредством алкоголя, выкупить долю её брата в автомастерской и работать с ней на пару. Он очень ценил её, хотя во многом считал происходящее между ними странным.

И вот теперь рыжая вертихвостка ускакала на свидание, скинув ему новенький недоделанный пикап, а ведь он с современными тачками терпеть не мог работать. Но работал, чётко и торопливо. Не хотелось сильно опаздывать, обещал ведь.

Стив будоражил. С самого начала, едва его светлая пшеничная макушка появилась в зоне видимости, первое, что он вызывал внутри Джима - это желание улыбнуться. Или хотя бы усмехнуться краем рта, пряча за этим искреннюю тёплую улыбку. Весь угловатый, тонкий да звонкий и совершенно неуклюжий, Стив отчего-то располагал к себе со страшной силой. Даже узнав его родословную, у Джима не получилось рассердиться достаточно сильно, хотя следовало бы. Наверное, именно поэтому Наташе удалось его уговорить. Впервые за пять лет, хотя подобные заказы от богатеньких толстосумов стабильно поступали. Наверное, дело было в глазах. Голубых, как у матери Джима. Но не холодного и далёкого оттенка, подобно небу над Техасской равниной, а живого, как лепестки василька. В них даже угадывались точно такие же прожилки, по которым у цветка тёк сок. В них мерцала сила жизни, и это делало всё лицо одушевлённым, открытым, заинтересованным. На Стива хотелось смотреть. Хотелось над ним подшучивать, чтобы он улыбался, смущался и покрывался горячечным румянцем. Наверняка Наташа флиртовала с ним по той же причине. Ещё в первый день она сказала: «Какой милый мальчик, Джим. Кажется, теперь у нас станет повеселее». Джим не понял, что Наташа имела в виду. Но впервые так до странного много думал о незнакомом человеке. Стив зацепил его, и не только чудом своего происхождения.

Джим проверил соединение электропроводника, завёл пикап и пару раз дал мощности на холостых оборотах. Всё работало, как часы. Стрелка тахометра бойко прыгала на каждое нажатие педали. Вот и славно. Осталось поставить машину на зарядку, быстро ополоснуться от песчаной пыли и грязи автомастерской, и можно ехать. Он уже опаздывал на полчаса.

Когда Джим добрался до кампуса, он вдруг понял, что никогда не был здесь, в святая святых главного Мидлендского Университета. Даже растерялся и почему-то почувствовал себя неловко, словно пришёл не к другу, а на свидание. Внутри ограды было очень зелено, и в сквере, развалившись прямо на траве или сидя на скамьях, отдыхали и общались студенты. Мимо него прошла пара девичьих компаний, оценивающе скользнув взглядом по фигуре, и со скрытым неприязненным интересом осмотрев протез руки из-под края рукава футболки. Джим пригляделся к стрелкам электронных указателей и отправился по дорожке к главному входу.

\- К доктору Роджерсу? - понятливо переспросил охранник перед турникетом. - Секунду, сейчас я сообщу в его лабораторию. Спустя мгновение он стряхнул в воздух окошко голосового вызова. 

Тёмно-синяя форменная рубашка с чёрным галстуком сидели не слишком изящно на грузном теле, а на залысинах над висками поблёскивал пот. Наконец, на вызов ответили, и охранник начал негромко говорить, а после нахмурился и кивнул. - К сожалению, старший лаборант кафедры сказал, что доктор Роджерс уже ушёл. Возможно, не главным выходом, иначе я бы запомнил. Может, передать ему что-нибудь?

Джим пожал плечами в растерянности. Он опоздал на час пятнадцать в общей сложности. Было очень жаль и обидно, что они со Стивом разминулись.

\- Не знаю даже. Мы должны были встретиться здесь. Ладно, спасибо, - кивнул Джим.

Он отошёл к панорамным окнам на входе. Вызвал меню исходящих и набрал номер Стива. Тот не ответил ни после третьего, ни после двадцать третьего гудка. Чертовщина какая-то... Может, его просто динамят? Джим в это мало верил, но внутри всё равно поселилось гадостное ощущение, приправленное волнением.

\- Мистер Барнс? - сзади донёсся незнакомый запыхавшийся голос. Он обернулся. - Чёрт, как же хорошо, что вы не успели уйти. Я Сэм, Сэм Уилсон, друг Стива и иногда помогаю на его кафедре. Когда на своей дел становится слишком много и хочется куда-нибудь слинять, понимаете? - темнокожий парень ослепительно скалил зубы в улыбке и уже тряс ладонь Джима в приветственном жесте. В его речь некуда было даже междометие вставить. - Я ваш огромный поклонник, мистер Барнс. Ваши ретро-машины - просто чудо, а не железки. Однозначно, вы лучший мастер во всём Техасе, если не во всех Штатах. Не зря я рекомендовал Стиву обратиться именно к вам. Вот это да! Потрясающий протез, - Сэм вцепился в левую руку Джима не только взглядом, но и обеими руками, отрицая такое понятие, как личное пространство. Он оглаживал швы между пластинами и словно мечтал забраться под них пальцами. Джим мягко отстранился, уходя от контакта. - Вы знаете, я бы не отказался от такого, но не вместо, нет. А в дополнение к своим двум. А то порой у меня создаётся ощущение, что собственные руки растут из зад...

\- Джим, - наконец, сказал он и тоже улыбнулся. - Называй меня Джим, без мистеров.

\- Окей, Джим, - Сэм переключился мгновенно, как ни в чём не бывало отзеркалив улыбку. Хотя на руку с интересом поглядывать не перестал. - Что до Стива, знаешь, он светлая голова, но иногда и в ней случаются помутнения. Сегодня сидел-сидел, сидел-сидел, а потом вскочил и сказал: «Ну и к чёрту, тогда один напьюсь». Я предложил ему позвонить тебе и уточнить, всё ли в порядке, но он ответил что-то вроде: «Он же мне не позвонил, значит, не посчитал нужным». Потом молча собрался и ушёл злой. Обычно мы сидим в "Эдельвейсе", это пара кварталов вниз по улице. Знаешь, я немного волнуюсь, Стив не отвечает на вызовы. Обычно такого не случается, но сегодня он ещё и пиджак забыл, - виновато закончил Сэм, зачем-то протягивая Джиму серый кусок ткани. На лацкане мерцала платиновая звезда. Принадлежность и Неприкосновенность... Внутри что-то гадко ёкнуло и похолодело. Просто предчувствие, но Джим развернулся на пятках и быстрым шагом понёсся к пневматическим дверям выхода из главного здания. В голове стучало - два квартала вниз по улице. Два квартала. Два... Быстрее.

Джим не помнил, как прошёл сквер кампуса, как выбрался за красивую, увитую плющом ограду. Он повиновался чётко сработавшим инстинктам - как бы долго ни жил мирной жизнью, солдатскую выправку не затрёшь до конца.

В переулке было темновато. Обычно благопристойный и безопасный Мидленд не славился происшествиями в переулках, но у каждого правила были исключения, и у каждого города, пусть даже всего из себя благопристойного, нет-нет да заводилась едва видная червоточина, которую прогрызали по пути к сердцевине черви - кто-то, кто сегодня решил нарушить правила и повеселиться за чужой счёт. Сейчас один из последних удобнее перехватывал трепыхающегося Стива под мышки, прижимая спиной к груди, а второй заносил увесистый кулак над лицом.

Джим почти не участвовал в дальнейшем. Сработали оголённые рефлексы, и на всё про всё ушло несколько секунд. Он подлетел молниеносно, с ноги в грудь сбил ближайшего и отправил в нокаут второго, едва успевая перехватить падающего Стива. Его лицо уже было разукрашено потёками из разбитой губы, а пониже левого глаза начинала наливаться гематома. Красавчик... Стив попытался улыбнуться и тут же сморщился, закашлялся. Джим вздрогнул, снова ожидая страшных потоков крови изо рта. Но ничего не последовало. За спиной послышался шорох оживающих обидчиков.

\- Какого хера ты влез, кобель недотраханный, он что, твоя сучка, что ли? Так мы не жадные, сейчас мы вас вместе... - раздалось из-за спины после надсадного кашля - возможно, он сломал первому пару рёбер. Джим просто обернулся и прошипел:

\- Свалили. Нахрен. Оба. Пока я добрый.

Стив не видел, что такое было написано на его лице, но мужчины скрылись из переулка без единого слова. Джим ещё какое-то время смотрел туда, на шумящую вечерней жизнью улицу, а потом снова повернулся к Стиву, пригревшемуся на его руках. Вставать ему, видимо, не хотелось. На самом деле Стиву хотелось поспать - с ним так всегда случалось после выплеска адреналина. Бессилие и апатия.

\- И что это было, может, объяснитесь, наследный Лорд Палаты? Или ты твёрдо решил сдохнуть раньше инаугурации, придурок? - прошептал Джим, и Стив вдруг понял - он на самом деле переживает. Не играет, не учтиво сочувствует. Только теперь он услышал, как гулко и быстро билось сердце под ещё недавно белой футболкой. Теперь на ней снова красовались алые разводы его крови. Это превращалось в досадную привычку.

\- Они тут... девушку зажали. Пьяные. Тут бар рядом, вот и... - промямлил вырубающийся Стив. Почувствовал, как руки вокруг тела сжались крепче.

\- А вызвать полицию? На кой тебе твой хвалёный мозг?

\- Я сначала сделал, а потом стал думать, - виновато оправдывался Стив. - Но как ты их ловко. Сразу видно, тренированный человек.

\- Хорошо, что я левой не воспользовался.

\- Почему?

\- Мог бы и убить. В эмоциональные моменты я не всегда контролирую её достаточно хорошо.

Стив сглотнул. Посмотрел в тёмные глаза Джима. Почему-то в голове замелькали странные образы и ситуации, когда Джим точно не пользуется своей левой рукой.

\- Хочу грушевой наливки, - сказал вдруг Стив и неловко улыбнулся здоровым уголком рта.

\- А домой в кроватку ты не хочешь? - Джим обалдел от такого поворота. - У тебя всё лицо разбито.

\- Ой, не преувеличивай. Ссадина да гематома. До завтра заживёт, - Стив упрямо заворочался в кольце рук. Джим вздохнул.

\- Чёрт с тобой. Но пожалуйста, не делай так больше, - строго попросил он. - Я ведь мог пойти по другой стороне улицы, и просто не заметил бы этого всего. Ещё и пиджак свой забыл.

\- Да, плохо дело, - без тени угрызений совести ответил Стив. - В пиджаке было жарко. И что мне прикажешь делать, на трусы эту звезду лепить? - хихикнул он.

\- Да хоть на лоб, если это будет работать.

\- Ладно, я подумаю над этим, - примирительно заверил его Стив. - А теперь доведи меня до бара и усади за стойку. Дальше я сам справлюсь.

Джим снова вздохнул и начал подниматься, взваливая на себя совершенно ничего не весящее костлявое тело.

Бар оказался небольшим, уютным и довольно тёмным. Запах пивного хмеля въелся в сами деревянные панели на стенах и теперь смешивался со сладкими ароматами наливок в круговерти цветных бликов от их пузатых бутылочных боков. Стив сидел, поставив подбородок на уложенные на стойке локти.

\- Тебе только наливки? - уточнил Джим. Получив кивок в ответ, озвучил заказ для низенького татуированного вдоль и поперёк бармена: - Грушевую наливку, яблочный виски. И пшеничные корочки, пожалуй. А ещё что-нибудь холодное для этого бедолаги, к фонарю приложить.

\- Никакого изящества в заказе, - хмыкнул Стив, прикрывая глаза. Левое веко слушалось всё хуже, а глаз начинал болеть противной пульсирующей болью.

\- Просто люблю пшеничные корочки, - улыбнулся Джим и пожал плечами. - Вкус детства. А ты? Почему грушевую?

\- Мне нравятся мутные наливки. Которые будто бы с мякотью, - честно признался Стив.  
Вначале они выпили каждый по своей порции практически молча. Съели вазочку хрустящих, запечённых дожелта сухариков, пересыпанных ароматными приправами. Потом попросили повторить. Потом был ещё и третий заход, после которого языки у обоих развязались, а сознание начало уплывать в покачивающееся алкогольное марево. Они оба так чудесно совпадали ритмами "рассказчик-слушатель", что едва замолкал один, второй, молчаливо внимавший, сразу открывал рот, и они менялись ролями.

\- И почему ты всё-таки не надел пиджак? Или хотя бы не переколол звезду? Только не надо врать про жару, - спросил Джим, вглядываясь осоловевшими глазами в поплывший голубой взгляд напротив. Стив поёжился и принялся рассматривать мутно-жёлтую гладь в своём стакане.

\- Не хотел, чтобы знали, куда я иду и с кем. Эта звезда - своеобразный маячок и кнопка сос. Я наследник Лорда, Джим, с меня глаз не спускают. И до сегодняшнего дня я вёл себя образцово-показательно, носил эту бляшку, не снимая. Мне доверяют.

\- И что изменилось сегодня? - спросил с непонятным выражением лица Джим. Некоторые его мимические посылы у Стива не выходило идентифицировать. Но внутри от них странно-сладко сжималось на уровне солнечного сплетения. Он прикрыл веки и вздохнул. Вот же непонятливый.

\- Ты новый человек в моём кругу близкого общения. Я не хотел, чтобы они начали рыться в твоём грязном белье.

\- Они?

\- За мной приставлено наблюдать целое секретное подразделение, - пьяно хихикнул Стив. - Самый большой страх отца, что я могу упасть прямо посреди какого-нибудь переулка, а он и узнает не сразу. Так что все мои близкие друзья под колпаком. Стоит кому-то новому появиться на горизонте, как их биографию шерстят вдоль и поперёк, отыскивают Списки Качеств, проверяют вероятности любого взаимодействия, чертят графики... - понуро пожал он плечами и сделал смачный глоток кисло-сладкого обжигающего грушевого ликёра. Поморщился, заел пряной корочкой и скривился снова.

\- Любого взаимодействия? - удивился Джим, вдруг широко улыбаясь. - То есть, есть специальный отдел, просчитывающий, с кем ты гипотетически будешь нести правду и добро в массы, с кем - смотреть фильмы по пятницам или бухать по субботам, а с кем есть шанс оказаться в одной постели? Обалдеть. Так вот на что идут наши налоги... - приподнял он бровь, не замечая, каким пунцовым становится подвыпивший Стив.

\- Отец финансирует этот отдел из бюджета семьи, так что налоги на него не идут, - пробурчал он, допивая наливку.  
\- И какие у нас шансы? - вдруг спросил Джим. - Ты оставил мне машину, потом то происшествие... Наверняка меня уже просчитали? - взгляд Джима стал въедливым, хитрым, он то и дело кусал свои губы и улыбался широко, потирая небритый подбородок. Вот у кого щетина выглядела красиво, не то что три волосины на совсем не по-мужски нежной коже Стива.

\- Без понятия, - упрямо ответил Стив и отвёл взгляд. - Это отдел интересуется моими делами, а не я - его. 

Джим улыбнулся. Стив не умел врать, такой, пожалуй, разве что ребёнка обманет.

\- Ладно, проехали. И чем ты занимаешься в своей исследовательской лаборатории? - спросил он.

\- Оздоравливающие вакцины. Несколько экспериментальных разработок, замедляющих общее старение клеток. И ещё одна разработка, которую спонсирует отец, не афишируя этого.

\- Снова тайны семьи Лордов? - хмыкнул Джим и сделал вид, что это его не особо интересует, но Стив понятливо прищурился.

\- Не то чтобы. Просто в обществе эти разработки не поддержали. Я вносил соответствующее предложение. Отклонено за недостачей голосов. Я работаю над безопасными вакцинами для инвивов.

Джим одобрительно присвистнул.

\- Слушай, нельзя быть таким идеальным, - сказал он, и Стив вдруг расхохотался, то ли пьяно, то ли и правда Джим сказал что-то забавное.

\- Да уж, нашёл идеального, - проговорил он сквозь слёзы, отсмеявшись. Потом задумался и спросил: - А сам? Ты так ловко раскидал этих говнюков, я и глазом моргнуть не успел. Отголоски военного прошлого, или ты практикуешь до сих пор?

\- Ты знаком с моей историей? - напрягся Джим с подозрением.

\- Это было громкое дело, - признаваясь, промямлил Стив. - Оно не могло совсем пройти мимо меня. Хотя подробностей я не знаю, если ты об этом.

Джим вздохнул, опрокинул в рот остатки виски и грохнул толстым донышком стакана по стойке.

\- Если честно, не самая моя любимая тема, - признался он. Немного помолчал, раздумывая, и всё же начал говорить: - Я был неплохо развит физически, лет с пяти окрестным мальчишкам пятаки начищал. Мы с матерью тогда ещё жили в Амарилло. Отец ушёл, когда мне было три. Я совсем не помню это время, какой-то психологический блок, наверное. Не знаю, что у них случилось. Помню только, что мама всегда улыбалась, когда я спрашивал, и говорила, что жить с инвивом очень непросто. Вот отец и не выдержал. Бармен, - прервался Джим, подзывая татуированного мужичка за стойкой. - Повторите нам, пожалуйста.

\- Кажется, вашему другу уже достаточно, - ровно предположил тот, глядя на осоловевшего и сморенного Стива.

\- Стив, тебе хватит? - спросил Джим.

\- Да я трезвее всех живых! - встрепенулся Стив. - То есть, живее всех трезвых. Чёрт... короче, вы поняли.

Джим улыбнулся и кивнул. Бармен вздохнул и отправился выполнять заказ.

\- Рассказывай дальше, я внимательно слушаю, - задумчиво проговорил Стив, снова укладывая ухо на вытянутые вперёд руки. Как бы и правда не заснул, мелькнуло в голове Джима.

\- Я всегда был самым крепким на фоне окружавших меня мальчишек, и когда в шестнадцать стал вопрос с определением, не думал даже минуты - пошёл в местную Военную Коллегию и заключил годовой пробный контракт. Мне хотелось славы и денег. Впрочем, всё это я получил. А ещё звание. В Анголу я ехал вторым по старшинству в звании сержанта первого класса, хотя мне было всего двадцать три.

Теперь была очередь Стива свистеть от удивления. Он немного слышал об армейских порядках от Пегги, и она говорила, что присвоение сержанта с кодом "Е7" кому-то моложе двадцати пяти было делом из ряда вон выходящим. Капитана, к примеру, обычно давали не раньше тридцати.

\- Мама была против, конечно. Но кто слушает маму в шестнадцать? Впрочем, я и в двадцать не особо слушал... Но это всё к теме не относится. Воевал я хорошо, нормативы мои были лучшими в отряде. Как-то я спросил маму, планировала ли она меня спортсменом или военным. Она улыбнулась печально и ответила, что не планировала. Просто сказала врачу, глядя на монитор с увеличенными оплодотворёнными яйцеклетками: «Я их всех люблю. Мне всё равно, какие у них качества и предрасположенности». А потом вышла из кабинета, а отец остался. Жаль, что спросить у него я не могу.

\- А что случилось с мамой? - некстати поинтересовался Стив, лениво и без особого интереса потягивая очередную порцию наливки.

\- Плохая кровеносная система. Тонкие сосуды. Всегда был риск тромбоза. В итоге - кровоизлияние в мозг. Мгновенная смерть. Меня даже рядом не было, я тогда как раз был в штабе - обсуждали операцию в Анголе.

\- Мне очень жаль, - печально вздохнул Стив. Его и правда задела эта история, он совсем скис, а глаза предательски защипало. Сладко-алкогольный привкус настойки на языке не давал совсем расклеиться, но и от него уже начинало подташнивать.

\- Спасибо, - серьёзно ответил Джим и выдул свой виски залпом. Крякнул, сыпанул в рот горсть пшеничных корочек. Последние пять лет алкоголь плохо его брал. И он не знал, что именно изменилось. После того разбирательства "Дела об Ангольском стрелке" в его жизни изменилось практически всё. И почти ничего - в лучшую сторону. - Через неделю после начала операции в Анголе я потерял ещё и Хэла, брата Наташи. Он уже дослужился до капрала и после миссии ждал сержанта. Отличный был парень. Ненавижу тот год. Чёрный, угольно-чёрный год для меня.

\- Джим, - начал Стив, ухватываясь за живое предплечье, цепляясь за тёплую кожу необъятного для тонких пальцев бицепса.

\- Баки, - вдруг сказал Джим. - Называй меня Баки. Так меня называют друзья. И мне так намного привычнее.

Стив широко распахнул глаза, и Баки даже почудилось, что он ощутил лёгкое касание воздуха, потревоженного длинными ресницами. На него смотрели так ошарашенно и благодарно, что улыбка сама собой растянула губы.

\- Хорошо, Баки, - словно приноравливаясь, распробывая имя, медленно проговорил Стив. А может, у него просто язык уже заплетался. - Я хотел сказать, что ты-то жив. Мне кажется, это не так уж и мало.

\- Ты прав, - без выражения кивнул Баки. - Но от этого не становится легче. Больно всё равно. Всегда.

Стив понурился и вздохнул печально. Посмотрел на браслет на руке, где фосфоресцировало цифрами время.

\- Может, уже по домам?

\- Согласен, - ответил Баки. - Время к полуночи. Пиджак свой не забудь, конспиратор.

Стив только улыбнулся и благодарно оперся на руку, когда ему помогли слезть с высокого стула. Его качало, а когда они вышли на посвежевший вечерний воздух, то совсем развезло. Спать хотелось неимоверно, в голове сладко шумело, а покачивающиеся шаги бок о бок с, хмм, Ба-аки, убаюкивали. В конце концов, он даже не понял, когда наконец выключился. Просто упал в тёмную мягкую перину забытья.

\- И как можно быть таким беспечным? - с облегчением выдохнул Баки, когда быстрый осмотр внезапно потяжелевшего тела показал - Стив просто заснул. Не умер, не потерял сознание из-за приступа. А напился в хлам и нагло вырубился прямо на пути к машине. - Ну разве так можно? А ещё будущий Лорд палаты. Горе ты, а не Лорд. А вдруг я тебя изнасиловать собрался, для этого и напоил? - тихо прошептал он, разглядывая приоткрытые полные губы и по-детски доверчивое лицо спящего. Сейчас, такой близкий, расслабленный совершенно и без своего умного и резковатого порой взгляда, Стив его с ума сводил. От него дурманяще явно пахло домашней сдобной сладостью и ещё немного - грушевой настойкой.

Одернув завернувшие совсем не туда мысли, Баки вздохнул и перехватил хрупкое тело поудобнее. Глянул на браслет. Поздно. Домой к Лорду он точно не поедет в такое время. Но и к себе не повезёт. Нет уж, слишком заманчиво. Слишком велик соблазн, ну его к чёрту. Постояв возле своего электрокара, он всё же нажал на сенсор двери. Когда та открылась, осторожно сгрузил Стива на заднее сидение. Было даже подумать страшно, как он выглядит сейчас, устраивая бессознательное тело на заднем сидении машины. И ведь наверняка за ними следят, а может, уже и группа быстрого реагирования готова к перехвату за ближайшим углом. Он знал не понаслышке, как работают подобные подразделения, специализирующиеся на слежке и присмотре. Возможно, его просто проверяют. Он не ошибётся. Не в этот раз.

Наклонившись и забравшись внутрь машины, он нащупал тощее запястье Стива с браслетом-коммутатором. Тот был чуть помят - видимо, задели в драке - но всё же выпустил световой экран со второго раза. Баки пролистал последние набранные номера и, зацепившись за знакомое "Сэм Сокол", выбрал вызов и вытащил клипсу из уха сладко посапывающего Стива.

\- Стив, дружище, - взвыли на том конце, - какого чёрта? Я звонил тебе миллион раз, если не больше. Какого хрена ты вытворяешь? 

\- Это Джим, - коротко вставил Баки, едва дождавшись паузы.

\- Оу, - тут же заткнулся Сэм. - Что случилось? Стив в порядке?

\- Вроде как. Пульс в норме, - вздохнул Баки. - Он напился и теперь спит на заднем сидении моей машины. Я не знаю, что с ним делать. В резиденцию я его точно не повезу.

\- И не надо, - с облегчением отозвался Сэм. - Никаких резиденций, иначе ему завтра такое устроят, как проспится. Вот чёрт, маленький говнюк, - выругался Сэм и замолчал ненадолго. Было слышно, как он тихо переговаривается с кем-то, прикрыв чувствительную клипсу рукой. - Слушай, сможешь привезти его ко мне? Мои не будут против. А завтра стрясём с него что-нибудь этакое за прикрытие его хилой задницы, - предложил Сэм, и Баки улыбнулся, чувствуя, как волнение отпускает.

\- Диктуй адрес. Скоро буду.

Паркуясь через десять минут возле тротуара напротив современного новенького коттеджа в благополучном районе на юге Мидленда, Баки на автомате отметил и периферийную систему наблюдения, и тишину, которой его встретила улица, и то, что на некоторых газонах без страха быть украденными лежали недешёвые велосипеды. Выглядело так, словно он в коммуну попал. Ну и чёрт с ним. Они с Наташей всегда закрывали двери ангара на три зависимых замка и один электрический, кодовый. А ещё цепляли на периметр сигнализацию. Она не поднимала шума, но давала знать хозяевам о вторжении на их территорию. А уж они с Нат были достаточно подкованы, чтобы отвадить от своего имущества мелких воришек. Впрочем, уже года три к ним никто не лазил - видимо, поняли наконец, что тухлое дело.

Выгрузив Стива и фактически подняв его на руки - парень только тихо всхрапнул и ещё шире приоткрыл рот - Баки пошагал по гравийной дорожке к входной двери. Но постучать не успел - та распахнулась раньше.

\- Заходи-заходи, давай его сюда, направо в гостиную, там Катрин уже постелила, - зачастил Сэм шёпотом, и Баки усмехнулся. Стив дрых так самозабвенно, что его бы и залп артиллерии не разбудил.

Он тихо прошагал, куда направлял Сэм, вежливо поздоровался с красивой девушкой в длинном кремовом пушистом халате - видимо, той самой Катрин. Он почему-то ожидал увидеть такую же темнокожую супругу, как и сам Сэм, но его жена была с явными азиатскими корнями. Интересное скуластое лицо и цепкие миндалевидные глаза под тёмными изогнутыми бровями. Но смотрела она дружелюбно и бионической руки его совершенно не испугалась. Баки осторожно сгрузил податливое тело на застеленный диван и подержал ноги, пока Катрин снимала со ступней лёгкие тканевые мокасины и носки. Вот умница, без носков спать намного приятнее. Он бы и брюки тоже снял, но в данной ситуации позволить себе подобное было явно лишним.

\- Ну вот, пристроили эту пьянь, - усмехнулся Сэм, застрявший на входе. Катрин улыбнулась и вышла из просторной гостиной, и только тогда Баки заметил несколько разбросанных на полу игрушек. Вот оно что. - Спасибо огромное, Джим. Кажется, у Стива появился ещё один друг.

\- Эм... - Баки растерялся, не зная, что сказать. Посмотрел на спящего Стива, на Сэма и понял, что теперь от него требуется распрощаться с хозяевами и уйти. А он стоит посреди тёмной гостиной и пялится - на Стива и на всё вокруг.

\- Слушай, - внезапно восторженно протянул Сэм, - у меня появилась идея! Завтра выходной, не хочешь продолжить у меня? А то по тебе и не заметно, что пил. У меня отличный бар в мастерской, это на заднем дворе, - подмигнул Сэм. - А потом останешься, переночуешь. Вон то кресло тоже раскладывается, - кивнул он вбок от дивана.

\- Я не думаю, что это хорошая...

\- Да брось ты, Джим, мы простые люди, никаких неудобств. Кэт всегда гостям рада, со спиногрызами своими с утра познакомлю, ну и расскажешь Стиву, каким орлом он был сегодня. По-любому ничего не вспомнит.

Баки вздохнул. Кажется, Сэму было проще поддаться, чем объяснить причины отказа. Он улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- Мужи-и-ик! - радостно протянул он. - Идём, обрадуем Катрин. - И кстати, когда Стив предложит как-то отдариться за доставленные неудобства - не отказывайся ни в коем случае, - зашептал он, по-свойски обнимая за плечо. - У Стива в лаборатории столько ништяковых химических штук, которыми раз хватает закинуться, чтобы улететь в небеса и без проблем вернуться на землю, что закачаешься. Ещё и безопасные, привыкания никакого. Я серьёзно, если не пробовал никогда - хотя бы раз стоит попробовать.

\- Мне... - ошарашенно начал Баки, - я таким не увлекаюсь. Вообще, - отрезал он.

Сэм рассмеялся, тут же прикрывая рот рукой.

\- Ну и Стив, ну даёт. И где он только находит таких, - сказал он совершенно нормально и без торопливости. Баки посмотрел на него обалдело.

\- Это была проверка? - спросил он.

\- Это только начало, друг, - Сэм хлопнул по плечу, едва они вышли из дома на задний двор и направились по некошеному газону до небольшой ладной пристройки в глубине сада. - Ты и представить не можешь, во что вляпался, Джим, так что если тебе на него плевать - беги, пока не поздно. Они перелопатят твою жизнь вдоль и поперёк, в каждую мусорку заглянут, перетрясут всё грязное бельё.

Баки промолчал. Сэм хмыкнул и достал из кармана рубахи сигареты. Настоящие, не то электронное дерьмо, что сейчас повадилась курить молодёжь и так нравилось Наташе.

\- Будешь?

\- Давай, - повёл плечом Баки. Он курил крайне редко, но в руке Сэма явно было что-то качественное и вкусное. Смысл отказываться?

Они постояли посреди непривычно высокой, до лодыжек, травы, пока пускали облака белёсого дыма в тёмное звёздное небо.

\- Со Стивом бывает сложно, - сказал вдруг Сэм, забирая у Баки затушенный между железными пальцами окурок. - Он как эта трава. Не стрижёшь когда - красиво, и детям нравится, и касаться приятно, мягкая. Но чуть что не так сделаешь - и всё, противный ноющий порез обеспечен. И тогда больно до слёз. Со стрижеными газонами, знаешь, намного проще, - хмыкнул Сэм и направился к домику мастерской.

Баки усмехнулся. Он не мог понять ничего конкретного насчёт себя и Стива. Ему просто нравилось, что в его жизни что-то начало происходить. Что-то, чего не происходило уже лет пять. Люди, новые и интересные. События. И этот странный зуд лёгкого волнения, поселившийся внутри с первой их встречи.

Стив откинулся на кресле в лаборатории Университета, тряхнул рукой. Браслет выдал световое окошко с одним единственным именем - Баки Барнс. Ниже значились десять цифр. Стив тоскливо посмотрел на них. Кажется, уже выучил наизусть. Снова тряхнул рукой, деактивируя коммутатор. Взъерошил волосы. Как же неловко всё тогда получилось. Когда он проснулся после их грандиозной попойки в гостиной Сэма, не сразу понял, где находится. А потом стало так стыдно, что он чуть не задымился. Вот же...

Всю неделю он не мог собраться с духом и позвонить так сильно выручившему его Баки. Хотя ничего не значащими отвлечёнными сообщениями они обменивались по несколько раз на дню. Бак как правило спрашивал о самочувствии. Просто интересовался, как дела. Стив задавал вопросы о состоянии своего "форда" и многим ли клиентам пришлось дать от ворот поворот ради этой работы. Баки отшучивался, и каждое сообщение с шуткой расцвечивало лицо Стива широченной улыбкой.

Стив вернулся к висящим в воздухе окнам с вычислениями. Нужно было доделать сегодняшний сегмент химической цепочки, чтобы завтра начать работать над его связью со всеми остальными звеньями. Кропотливая и нудная работа. Неожиданно завибрировал браслет, и выскочившее световое окно выдало сообщение от Баки: «Закончил с начинкой под капотом. Поставил особый проводник для сильного тока. Приезжай, заведу при тебе первый раз. Послушаешь. Этот звук круче труб Иерихона». Стив перечитал несколько раз, не осознавая совершенно по-идиотски растянувшиеся в улыбке губы и румянец. А когда осознал, взвыл с самого себя - да что с ним творится? Обычное сообщение от знакомого автомеханика, а он читает его, как древний сонет великого Шекспира, посвящённый возлюбленной. Посмотрев на висящие в воздухе унылые столбцы информации, заполняющие почти всё пространство над его рабочим столом, Стив вздохнул, смахнул их все в трэй и стянул надоевший до оскомины белый халат. К чёрту. Ему нужно развеяться. А ещё, наконец, поговорить с Баки о том вечере. Как бы неловко это ни было.

До ангара он доехал в рекордные семь минут. Оставил миникар поодаль и немного прогулялся по еле слышно шуршащему под мокасинами песку. Он загребал его носами и немного подкидывал, чтобы тот взвивался облачками золотистых блёсток и оседал на светлой ткани штанов и обуви. Тут и там сквозь песчаные волны пробивались колючки и сухая трава с длинными цветоносами. Когда-то Стив знал её название, но теперь выкинул из головы, чтоб максимально освободить память для нужных химических формул.

У ворот ангара Стив предупредительно постучал по нагревшейся на солнце жести и вошёл, переступив через высокий порог. Внутри никого не было. Посередине первого зала стояла "Марианна". Блестящая, как лакированная вишенка на торте, но ещё с пустыми глазницами задних и передних фар, без лобового стекла, без колёс и совершенно голая изнутри. Её капот был открыт, и Стив с интересом заглянул туда. Красота. Блестящие трубки, матовые бачки, хромированные детали, мощный высокоточный электрический движок. Конечно, при таких мощностях запас хода до зарядки будет не более ста километров в лучшем случае. Но эта машина и не делалась для долгих путешествий в дикие места. Это была машина, чтобы покрасоваться, погонять после заката по трассе, убрав складную крышу. Домчаться до каньона ночью, посмотреть на звёзды, откинувшись в удобном кожаном кресле. Послушать ретро-диск на древнем дисководе. О, это была машина для души, и у Стива она вызывала только прилив радости и трепета. Вот только где Баки?

Внезапно из глубины ангара раздался глухой стон. Стив вздрогнул от неожиданности и вгляделся в полумрак. Внутри затрепыхалось неприятное ощущение, Стив заволновался. На ощупь нашёл в кармане электрошокер и отправился на звук - мало ли что. Вдруг кому-то плохо стало? Или грабители забрались. Да где же Баки?

Пройдя метров пятнадцать сквозь завалы хлама и свалку деталей от кузовов разных машин, Стив оказался почти у дальней стенки. От пространства перед ней его отделял склад старых и новых покрышек, и это оказалось очень, очень хорошо, иначе он со стыда бы сгорел. Стив выглянул из-за угла всего на секунду и тут же заскочил обратно с учащённо колотящимся сердцем.

Баки оказался тут. Как и Наташа.

Изящно изогнувшись над верстаком, Наташа держалась за его край и с присвистом дышала, иногда срываясь на стон. Её спущенный комбинезон болтался на уровне коленей. Баки вбивался сзади размеренно и с чувством, придерживая за округлые обнажённые бёдра. Его собственные ягодицы над ослабленным поясом комбинезона сокращались в такт мощным толчкам. Баки шумно выдыхал каждый раз, подавая тело вперёд, и этот негромкий звук зудел под кожей, многочисленным эхом отдавался в ушах, затапливая пожаром низ живота, шею, щёки... Стив судорожно сглотнул и выглянул снова. Он даже не отдавал себе отчёта в том, что делает и зачем. От задницы Баки и вздрагивающего тела Наташи, от её тяжёлых покачивающихся грудей, обтянутых футболкой, было не отвести глаз. Комбинезон Баки сполз ещё ниже, и Стив, моргнув, спрятался в укрытие снова. Закрыл глаза, но это не помогло. Даже под веками в темноте маячили белые, то и дело напрягающиеся для толчка, упругие ягодицы.

Стив так давно не испытывал столь яркого возбуждения, что выпал из реальности. Пах тянуло неимоверно, между ног стало горячо и очень неудобно. Он запустил руку сверху под ремнём и поправил совсем потвердевший член.

«Что я делаю?» - подумал он со стоном. И выглянул снова. Баки обхватил Наташу под грудью живой рукой, бионикой упершись в верстак, и взял быстрый темп. Пошлые шлепки стали отчётливей и обжигали всё тело Стива, как капли расплавленного воска. Наташа тихо простонала и вздрогнула, потом снова и снова, задышала хрипло. Высвободила руку, завела её назад и с силой впилась пальцами в ягодицу Баки. Тот беззвучно дёрнулся ещё несколько раз и затих, опустив свой лоб Наташе на рыжий затылок.

Стив снова нырнул в укрытие, схватился за горящие щёки ладонями. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, что он творит? Почему не ушёл сразу же, не переждал в машине, не пришёл позже? Откуда он знал, что у этих двоих такие отношения? Прикусив нижнюю губу от непонятной обиды, он собрался с мыслями и двинулся обратно, осторожно лавируя между горами хлама, стараясь ничего не задеть. Ноги слушались плохо, сознание вело. Он уже не расслышал донёсшееся из-за покрышек довольное Наташино: «Спасибо, Баки, это было отлично», - и ответное тихое: «Всегда пожалуйста, Нат. Ты же знаешь».

Стив вышел на улицу, быстрым шагом дошёл до своего миникара, забрался внутрь и заблокировал двери. Увиденное мелькало перед глазами, закрывай - не закрывай. Да, он наблюдал с такого ракурса, с которого лиц не разглядеть, но процессом явно наслаждались оба. Чёрт. Да почему его вообще это волнует? Они взрослые люди, имеют право делать, что хотят. А он здесь из-за машины, и точка. Отреставрирует её и всё, больше ни ногой. Вот же...

В паху призывно пульсировало, но Стив только поморщился и начал делать дыхательную гимнастику. Обычно она ему всегда помогала - успокоиться и расслабиться. Через пять минут размеренного дыхания он почувствовал себя намного лучше.

\- Так, - сказал Стив сам себе, прочистив предварительно горло. - Стив Грант Роджерс. Взял себя в руки, натянул улыбку - и вперёд. Тебя никто не обманывал, тебе никто ничего не обещал. Всё остальное - только твои проблемы и домыслы, придурок. Начали, - скомандовал он и вышел из машины.

Когда он переступил порог ангара, Баки уже стоял, склонившись над капотом его "Марианны". Почти так же, как над Наташей пять минут назад... Стив мысленно отвесил себе пощёчину и подошёл ближе.

\- Привет, - сказал он с натянутой улыбкой. Которая почему-то спустя мгновение сама собой стала совершенно искренней. - Ого, какая тут красота под капотом.

\- Привет-привет, - радостно протянул руку Баки, пропуская Стива между собой и машиной. - Посмотри. Ну не чудо ли?

\- Выглядит здорово, - согласился Стив. - Заведём?

\- Думаю, ты и сам справишься, - подмигнул Баки. Почти ничего в нём не выдавало того, что парень совсем недавно занимался сексом. Разве что только губы были ярче, чем обычно, и вихор на голове в большем беспорядке. - Ключи в замке зажигания. Только не торопись, хорошо? Дай ей поймать искру.

Стив механически улыбнулся, кивнул и наклонился над дверцей водителя, нащупывая ключ. Повернул в пол оборота, подождал немного, пока что-то защёлкало под капотом, и провернул до конца.  
Мотор басовито рыкнул, вздрогнул и успокоился, заставляя мягко вибрировать весь кузов машины. И этот звук - о, Баки был прав! - этот звук, тёплый, урчащий и сильный, был поистине волшебным.

\- Потрясающе, - подтвердил Стив. Он искренне сожалел, что не мог до конца насладиться моментом.

\- Я рад, что ты разделил это со мной, - почему-то смутился Баки.

\- Вы с Наташей встречаетесь? - неожиданно для самого себя спросил Стив и тут же спохватился, мысленно отвешивая оплеуху, но было уже поздно. Глаза Баки потемнели.

\- С чего ты взял? - спросил он прохладно.

\- Просто... Двое взрослых людей под одной крышей. Ничего особенного, штатное любопытство, - Стив даже попробовал улыбнуться. Вышло, наверняка, жалко. Баки помолчал, а потом вдруг ответил:

\- Мы не встречаемся. Мы друзья. Просто... помогаем друг другу иногда, когда совсем припрёт.

\- О, - едко хмыкнул Стив. - Теперь это так называется.

\- Слушай, - нахмурился Баки. - Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я рассказал, как это бывает, когда внутри тошно до желания выстрелить себе в висок? Когда больно и одиноко, и на мили вокруг нет никого, кто бы понял, кто бы банально согрел, когда тебя колотит на полу в ванной от бессилия перед своими страхами? Наташа мне жизнь спасла, когда я пять лет назад едва не спился после всей этой истории с Анголой. А я, сам того не зная, спас её. Она потеряла брата, я - друга, и мы оба чуть не потеряли самих себя в этой ёбаной круговерти. И мне плевать, что ты думаешь об этом, понял? Что бы между нами ни происходило, тебя это не касается. И мы не встречаемся, - припечатал он, вытер чистые руки тряпкой и отвернулся, принявшись что-то шумно искать на верстаке рядом. На пол полетели инструменты, и Баки ругнулся.

Стив почувствовал, как сильно печёт щёки и шею. Только что пар из ушей не шёл. Может, у него температура подскочила? Надо же было задеть настолько личную тему. Надо же было вообще ляпнуть про него и Наташу. Вот идиот...

\- Прости, Бак. Ты прав, - сказал он тихо, теребя в пальцах край рубашки навыпуск. - Ты прав, это не моё дело. Прости, я не хотел обидеть. - Стив замялся, раздумывая, может ли он задать внезапно возникший личный вопрос. - И всё же, если позволишь. Почему у тебя никого нет? Я имею в виду что-то серьёзное, - произнёс он и закусил губу.

\- Откуда я знаю? - глухо ответил Баки, не оборачиваясь. - Не складывается как-то.

\- Слушай, Бак, ну правда, прости, - вздохнул Стив, шагая ближе и пытаясь поймать Баки за живой локоть, прикоснуться к не скрытой рукавом коже. - И за тот вечер прости, когда я напился. Мне до сих пор стыдно. Не слушай Сэма, я всё прекрасно помню. Ну, кроме самого конца, когда меня уже вырубило. Наши разговоры, каждое твоё слово. У меня вообще память хорошая. А ещё спасибо, что не отвёз в резиденцию. Они бы мне там устроили третью мировую наутро...

\- Ладно, проехали, - кивнул Баки, немного успокоившись. Обернулся, поймал взгляд Cтива глазами и едва заметно улыбнулся. Голос его звучал ещё глухо, но уже без рычащих перекатов. Стив выдохнул с облегчением.

Тем же вечером, уже сильно за полночь, Стив стоял под горячими струями воды, сжимая в ладони подтянувшуюся мошонку и стремительно скользя по готовому к разрядке члену второй рукой. Перед его глазами как живая стояла картинка, где Баки жарко трахает Наташу, нагнутую прямо над верстаком. Загвоздка была только в том, что на месте Наташи была совсем не Наташа.

Он понял это только после, жмурясь от мелькающих перед глазами ярких звёзд, пытаясь отдышаться, смывая с пальцев липкие тёплые потёки. Понял с ужасом осознания, с неверием. До этого момента он никогда не представлял ничего подобного со знакомыми людьми. До этого момента он вообще никогда не думал о ком-то так много.


	3. Chapter 3

\- М-м, кто-то не успел сходить в душ после трудного рабочего дня? - промурлыкал женский голос с лестницы, и Стив вжался в стену уже странно-знакомым движением, его сердце застучало быстрее и ещё быстрее, грозя снова заработать ему аритмию.

\- Я ещё не закончил, Нат, - бросил Баки негромко - это совершенно точно был его голос, и в этот момент кровь опять подожгла щёки, расплылась пятнами румянца по ушам, вискам и шее. И откуда у него, Стива, столько этой чёртовой горячей крови? Он же постоянно только и делает, что страдает от холодных пальцев на руках и озябших пяток. - Мне сегодня ещё одну тачку дошаманить, давай после...

Возможно, это самоубеждение, но в голосе Баки не было слышно особого желания, на что бы Наташа его ни подбивала. Стив ни черта не видел со своего места наблюдения. Только слышал многообещающие шорохи и тяжёлое, учащённое дыхание. Наташа говорила таким голосом, что спутать посыл было невозможно. В воздухе совершенно явно начало пахнуть сексом. 

Да, он снова приехал не вовремя, да, он снова застрял в безумно нелепой, компрометирующей ситуации, когда сначала прошёл внутрь до самой лестницы в поисках Баки, а потом понял, что же там, в пролёте между этажами, происходит. И он краснел, горел от неловкости, ему было до тошноты стыдно - ведь подслушивать, тем более подобные вещи, некрасиво, нехорошо, недостойно наследника Лорда, но боже, эти двое ему кишки поджигали, обливая напалмом - ощущения в паху были именно такие. Он горел, как зажигалка по щелчку пальца. Горел, только слушая их рваный диалог и дыхание. Он был жалок. Конечно, ему ни разу в жизни подобного не перепадало. Не до того было все время - то одна докторская, то вторая, и формулы сыворотки все никак не хотели стабилизироваться. И перепадёт ли, чтобы вот так - искренне, по обоюдному притяжению, по взаимной симпатии? Что бы Баки ему ни говорил об их с Наташей своеобразной дружбе, заниматься сексом без симпатии невозможно. Они были бы отличной парой, подумал Стив с жёсткой морщиной меж сведённых бровей, и искренне не понимал, почему до сих пор нет. Почему оба делали вид, что и так нормально. Почему искали что-то на стороне? Он бы порадовался за них... наверное. Он бы смог.

\- Нат, - мягко произнес Баки сверху. - Нат, мне нужно закончить...

\- Ну Джиииим, - протянула на полустоне Наташа, и Стив увидел в своём воображении совершенно чётко, как она томно изогнулась и притёрлась округлой попкой к его... к паху Баки. Как зацепилась рукой за подтянутую задницу под грубой тканью комбинезона, притягивая плотнее, как запрокинула голову назад, ему на грудь, напрашиваясь на поцелуй или даже укус в шею... Внизу живота полыхнуло и запульсировало от прилива, и если Стив сейчас же не прекратит, то позорно спустит в штаны. Боже. Как теперь уйти отсюда? Он же неуклюжий, как слон в посудной лавке... А до дверцы входа в ангар футов пятнадцать по извилистой дорожке среди завалов хлама. Стив не имел обыкновения ругаться, но очень грязное ругательное слово сейчас чётко прозвучало в его голове. Вот именно. - Ну пожалуйста, - не сдавалась Наташа, и Стив бы уже уступил. Пару фраз назад уступил бы. Как ей можно отказать вообще? - Хочу тебя. Сейчас. Ну же.

Раздался шорох, было слышно, как подошвы цепляли железные прутья лестницы. А потом Наташа совершенно будничным тоном изрекла:

\- Вот ты мудак.

Баки в ответ хмыкнул без обиды. Снова зазвучали медленные шаги по низко звенящим ступеням.

\- Мне нужно работать. Сначала - работа, ты же знаешь? Не обижайся, детка.

\- Я должна была попробовать, - саркастично выдала Наташа, и прежде чем Стив услышал ответное "и ты попробовала" от Баки, спускающегося по лестнице, он собрал остатки воли в кулак и пулей понёсся к выходу, даже не сшибя ничего по пути и не завалившись красочно в попытке гнусного бегства с места преступления. Заметят или нет - его уже не волновало. Главное, не остаться там. Главное, не встретиться взглядом с глазами Баки. Он же его мигом считает, словит, как знакомую радиоволну.

"Какой же я... говнюк", - думал он, прижимаясь своими цыплячьими лопатками и затылком к разогретой на солнце стене ангара совсем рядом от входа. Подушечки пальцев быстро раскалились от обжигающего шероховатого железа под ними, голову вело, ему и так было жарко, а тут ещё и чёртово солнце... До его миникара шагать футов тридцать, а там ждали кондиционер и прохлада... Голова кружилась, картинка перед глазами потемнела по краям. "Ну давай, ещё и в обморок навернись тут со своим стояком, или вообще сдохни, - пригрозил себе Стив, кое-как отлипая от жестяной стены и ковыляя к миникару, загребая песок ногами. - Лорд палаты называется. Вуайерист ты чёртов, а не Лорд палаты", - шипел он себе под нос, почти не шевеля губами. Ему было дурно от солнца. Его тело поглощало ультрафиолет, словно погибающий в пустыне - внезапные потоки воды, особенно тут, за городом. Должно было пройти какое-то время, чтобы кожа привыкла и подстроилась, не пропускала в себя излучение в ядовитых дозах. Он та ещё забавная зверушка... 

Стив сам не понял, как, но дошёл до машины. Не иначе как на автопилоте. Упал на сидение, едва пневматическая дверь отъехала вбок. С облегчением отгородился от мира, дал питание на приборную панель слабым нажатием пусковой кнопки и вывернул ребристую ручку кондиционера на максимальный поток прохлады. С судорожного вздоха начал первый цикл дыхательных упражнений. Он не будет мастурбировать из-за них. Не будет. Сейчас он успокоится.

Спустя десять непростых минут, удерживающий невозмутимость всеми силами души, он пригладил взмокшие волосы пятернёй перед входом, оправил висящий на согнутой руке пиджак и прошёл в ангар. Вдох-выдох, Стив. Вдох-выдох.

Баки как ни в чём не бывало ковырялся под капотом небольшого электрокара лимонного цвета. Симпатично. На автомеханике красовалась потрёпанная серая майка и уже привычно спущенный до пояса комбинезон. Мышцы его живой руки так потрясающе и живописно двигались под потной кожей, пока он орудовал тестером, что... Стив сухо сглотнул и приказал себе не думать. У него какая-то больная фантазия. Щёки неумолимо разгорались, невзирая на его попытки оставаться холодным и спокойным. Боже, как же тут создать видимость, если даже дышать получалось с трудом?

\- Привет, - ровно сказал Баки, чуть повернув к нему голову и улыбнувшись. - Жарко там?

\- Просто адово пекло, - не соврал Стив, но поперхнулся на середине фразы и сухо закашлялся. - П-привет, - выдавил он между кхыканьем.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? - настороженно спросил Баки, откладывая тестер. - Может, воды?

Стив яростно закивал. Да. Водички. Таз. Желательно, на него сверху. П-ш-ш...

Он вцепился в принесённую Баки откуда-то сбоку щербатую кружку, как в круг утопающего, заглыкал и снова чуть не подавился. Недоразумение. Просто ходячее недоразумение.

Благодарно кивнул Баки, когда на дне ничего не осталось, но на протянутую руку посмотрел с недоумением. Не отдам я твою кружку, нет. Только она меня тут понимает.

Баки усмехнулся, пожал плечами и вернулся к работе над машиной.

\- Подождёшь немного? - спросил он. - Я почти доделал.

Уши Стива напоминали осенний кленовый пожар. Он закивал, крепче стиснул керамику в пальцах, потёр шершавые бока. Что он вообще тут забыл? Зачем приехал? Цель напрочь вылетела из головы ещё когда он услышал голос Наташи, стоя под лестницей. 

Сначала он сидел, то поглядывая на работающего Баки, то рассматривая интересный хлам вокруг. Попадались и правда необычные детали, как, к примеру, вон та дверь от явно ещё бензиновой машины с ярким граффити. Впервые Стиву пришла в голову мысль, что, вполне возможно, это не склад и даже не свалка ненужной дребедени. Возможно, это музей для чьей-то странной коллекции?

\- Ну как, успокоился? - вдруг ровно спросил Баки, почти не отвлекаясь от ковыряния в системе электроусилителя.

\- В смысле? - насторожился Стив. Видит Бог - он старался. Даже дышал глубже и медленнее. Сердце не слушалось, порой соскакивая с ровного ритма. Баки вздохнул как-то обречённо.

\- Стив, - начал он, повернув голову. Задумался на мгновение. - Прости, у меня очень чуткий слух. Я знаю, что ты слышал нас с Наташей. Прости за это. Неловко вышло.

Кажется, рот Стива открылся сам с собой. Кажется, он хотел сказать что-то, но на язык напал местный паралич, и Стив только хлопал ресницами: медленно, чувственно. Баки рассмеялся. Не обидно, задорно, а потом замолк, оставив нижнюю губу закушенной. Влажно-блестящей под белыми зубами...

\- Ну у тебя и мина сейчас, - сказал он чуть погодя, и тут Стива прорвало.

\- Знаешь что, - гневно запыхтел он, словно не он был в этой ситуации не в самом завидном положении. - Знаешь, - повторил он в запале снова и замолк. Баки улыбался.

\- Ты забавный, - сказал он внезапно, освобождая несчастную губу и возвращаясь к ковырянию под капотом. Вот же... гад.

Стив посидел ещё немного. Мыслей в голове не прибавилось. Хотя сердце странно успокоилось после последнего заявления Баки. Складывалось ощущение, что его присутствие делает его, Стива, глупым. И неловким ещё больше. И мягким, склизким, как улитка без панциря. Фу, гадость какая.

\- Так ты... поэтому? - спросил он негромко, но Баки с интересом повернул голову. - Ты поэтому ей отказал? Чтобы я не...

\- Боже, нет, - выдохнул, прерывая его невнятное бормотание, Баки. - Мне надо работать. Да и настроения не было. А на Наташу иногда нападает... внезапно. Я, если честно, не всегда это перевариваю. Только если на меня вдруг тоже не нападает, - засмеялся он, приподнимая аппетитные небритые щёки. Его скулы порозовели, а глаза были уже не серые - стали прозрачно-голубыми и сияли. Стив моргнул, но наваждение не ушло. - Мне правда неловко, что ты попал в такую ситуацию. Я с Нат сто лет знаком, меня это уже не пробирает, но я помню первые... кхм... - Баки стушевался и замолчал, мечтательно глядя поверх головы Стива.

\- Как ей вообще можно отказать? - неверяще спросил Стив. Отлично. Неплохая тема для брутального разговора двух мужчин. Так держать, Лорд Роджерс. - Она же... она же, - он неопределённо взмахнул кистью, кружка выскользнула из пальцев и понеслась к полу, но - чудо! - он непонятно как успел схватить её на излёте обеими руками. Прижал к груди, снова начиная задыхаться.

\- Боже, - выдохнул Баки почти без улыбки, впиваясь помутневшим, сладко-тяжёлым взглядом, то и дело обкусывая нижнюю губу. Та уже приняла малиновый оттенок. - Ты просто невероятное чудовище, Стив, - сказал он с хрипотцой, и от этого голоса, от этого взгляда сердце Стива рухнуло вниз и раскололось с оглушающим треском, звоном и тарарамом, надо думать, вместо кружки.

\- Чудовище? - переспросил он машинально, пребывая в состоянии кролика под гипнотическим взглядом удава. Но Баки моргнул, дёрнул плечом и снова отвернулся к потрохам электрокара.

\- От слова чудо, - глухо донеслось из-под капота, - ты просто верх неуклюжести, наследный Лорд Роджерс.

\- Ну спасибо, - возмутился, было, Стив и тут же сдулся. Комплимент был сомнительным, но отчего-то приятным. Они посидели в тишине ещё немного: Стив - на колченогой табуретке, приколоченной к деревянному настилу пола у стены, Баки - измеряя тестером напряжение на концах электро-цепи. - Знаешь, я поражаюсь твоей силе воли, - сказал Стив наконец. - Отказать Наташе. Я думал, она получает желаемое всегда, когда ей того хочется, - проговорил он и замер, осознавая, что несёт вообще.

Баки замер тоже, а потом посмотрел на него и вдруг расхохотался. Он смеялся самозабвенно и чисто, запрокинув голову назад, выставив на обозрение небритую шею с острым кадыком. Его руки крепко держались за верхний край бампера, словно он мог свалиться со своего рабочего стула, если отпустит его. Стив не понимал, что его так рассмешило, и просто смотрел. Потому что это было замечательное зрелище. Солнечное. Уже в конце он понял, что тоже улыбался. Баки невозможно было не подыгрывать, даже подсознательно.

Отсмеявшись, он отложил тестер в сторону и встал.

\- А знаешь, ты чертовски прав, - сказал Баки. - Нечего ей одной получать желаемое, пора бы и честь знать.

Стив с интересом приподнял бровь. Баки подмигнул ему, потянулся к вороху лежащих неподалёку вещей, выбрал лёгкие серые штаны и салатовую футболку и принялся раздеваться прямо перед Стивом. Да чёрт его возьми! Стив успел проследить только за хищным взмахом рук, когда Баки стягивал майку, обнажая потрясающий поджарый живот. Всё остальное время он усилием воли прилепил взгляд ко дну пустой кружки и считал. Вышло до двадцати семи.

 

\- Эй, пойдём, - прозвучало над ухом, и Стив поднял голову. Баки, при полном параде, стоял прямо. Перед. Ним. От него несло потом и солнцем. Потрясающе.

\- Куда? - спросил он с недоумением.

\- Покажу тебе, на что способна твоя машинка, - улыбнулся Баки, мягко перехватывая из его рук пустую кружку, оставляя её тут же рядом на верстаке. Переплел их пальцы и словно вытянул Стива из такой безопасной, уютной сидячей позы на милой сердцу табуретке.

\- А как же работа? - некстати поинтересовался Стив. Потому что, ну разве так можно? Ладонь Баки, по ощущениям, была раза в три шире. И в пять раз горячее. А ещё мозолистой и шершавой.

\- С Наташи должок, - усмехнулся Баки, продолжая тянуть его за руку в сторону той самой чёртовой лестницы. - Эй, Нат! - заорал он, едва дойдя до перил.

\- Чего тебе? - донеслось со второго этажа. Негромко, но они сразу услышали.

\- Я поеду, прокачусь. Со Стивом, - он хитро подмигнул ему, и в груди предательски потеплело. - Так что доделай "энфанту" сама.

\- Что? - прозвучало громче и ближе. - Эй...

\- Пока-пока, - громко произнёс Баки, а потом прошептал: - А теперь - бежим!

И они побежали. Перепрыгивая через сиротливо валяющиеся запчасти, через древние бампера и покрышки, и Стиву казалось, что его несчастная рука вот-вот оторвётся и навечно останется в широкой ладони Баки. Но стоило отдать ему должное - Стив ни разу не запнулся и не растянулся рядом с помятым крылом какой-нибудь автомашины.

\- Какого хрена, Барнс? Тебе что, тыкву напекло? Это твоя тачка! - раздавались позади гневные тирады сбежавшей по лестнице вниз Наташи.

\- У меня свидание! - громко крикнул Баки, притормаживая - между ними и Наташей было уже достаточное расстояние, чтобы засчитать отрыв.

\- Ты мелкий говнюк! - грозно крикнула Наташа, и тут Стив захихикал. Это было так дико и глупо - всё, что сейчас происходило, - что его просто согнуло пополам от смеха. Баки притянул его ближе и опер боком о стену. Сам же отошёл на шаг - они, судя по всему, оказались у противоположных ворот ангара. Тут на ровной площадке перед воротами стояла под брезентом машина.

\- Смотри, - сказал Баки и привычным и очень элегантным движением сдёрнул брезент.

Если бы форд "Мустанг" 350 JT шестьдесят шестого года выпуска был девушкой, Стив бы тотчас предложил ей руку и сердце.

\- Вижу, нравится? - самодовольно спросил Баки, складывая брезент в более-менее оформленную кучу у стены.

Стив не мог не то что ответить - ему даже шевелиться не хотелось. Великолепие машины поразило его. Сейчас таких не делают. Таких больших, таких мощных, дерзких, эпатажных... С блестящим хромом зеркал, дисков и обода для ветрового стекла, с лаконичными круглыми фарами и совершенно невыносимым вишнёвым оттенком под обильным слоем лака, выглядящим настолько вкусно, что хотелось подойти и потыкать бока пальцем - не желе ли?

\- Садись давай, чудовище, - посмеиваясь, пригласил Баки, с лёгким щелчком открывая перед ним дверцу со стороны пассажира. Никакой пневматики, всё как в старые-добрые времена, и лоснящийся, цвета капучино, кожаный салон из пары широких кресел окончательно свёл Стива с ума.

\- Она просто... невероятная, - выдохнул он. Сел, благодарно кивнув хлопнувшему дверью Баки. С удовольствием попрыгал на пружинящем сидении острой задницей. Заднице определённо понравилось.

\- Согласен, - кивнул Баки, уверенно усаживаясь за руль. - Пристегнись.

Стив посмотрел на него с недоумением. Баки вздохнул, достал из кармана штанов небольшой пульт и нажал на кнопку. Створки ворот медленно поползли в стороны.

\- Она... ездит? - потрясённо спросил Стив, не сводя взгляда с самодовольного лица автомеханика. Со светящегося лица гения, потому что разве возможно сотворить такое всего за несколько недель?

\- Она летает, Стиви, - подмигнул Баки. Повернул ключ, словно машина работала от бензинового топлива, и, переждав буквально с десяток секунд басовитого ровного урчания, выжал сцепление, двинул рукой на коробке передач и вжал педаль газа в пол. Колёса прокрутились со свистом, Стива дёрнуло и вжало в спинку. Он судорожно нащупал ремни безопасности, всё ещё не веря своим глазам. Едет! Он едет в своём форде "Мустанге"! Машине под ним было ровно сто, на спидометре стрелка так же неумолимо приближалась к сотне, и вокруг колёс клубился мелкий песок. Ветер бил откуда-то сбоку, трепля волосы и мешая дышать, и Баки вёл, как чёртов ас, и всё это было слишком, слишком, слишком прекрасно. Стив запрокинул голову на пахнущую новой кожей мягкую спинку и засмеялся. От полноты чувств, от потрясения, от пережитой неловкости. Засмеялся и вытер слезящиеся глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Боже, пускай это всё никогда не заканчивается.

Баки кидал на него редкие взгляды и не мог не улыбаться тоже. Когда Стив был таким - не напряжённым, не скованным, не колючим, он словно светился весь. Чисто, ярко. И эта его улыбка... Баки вздохнул и вывернул с песчаной наезженной грунтовки на трассу в сторону Национального парка Биг-Бенд.

\- Мы так быстро едем, - заметил Стив, стараясь говорить громче из-за шума ветра в ушах. - Не думал, что электродвижки способны на такое.

\- Обычные не способны, - ухмыльнулся Баки. - Это моя авторская разработка, в цепи оригинальные проводники, увеличена сила тока. Такое только в моей и... в твоей машине.

\- Оу, - смутился Стив, отворачиваясь к поднятым боковым окнам. Хоть крыша и была собрана, они всё же защищали от резких порывов ветра. Он снова улыбался. - Долго ещё планируешь работать над ней? - спросил он спустя некоторое время с вежливым любопытством. Его ладони неумолимо потели.

\- На самом деле, я почти закончил, - ответил Баки. - Хочешь, крышу подниму? Я усовершенствовал её микросхемы и сам принцип. Теперь даже на ходу с поднятием не будет проблем. Она выезжает пластами, наподобие того, как устроено в моей руке.

\- Круто, - выдохнул Стив и попытался улыбнуться. Почти закончил... Почти. И что же это теперь? Прощальная поездка? - Нет, мне так нравится. Без крыши. А куда мы едем?

\- Увидишь, - хитро прищурившись, ответил Баки. Он смотрел на него при этом всего секунду, но Стив ощутил этот взгляд острым рыболовным крючком, уцепившим его за нежные жабры. Тянущим упрямо: к себе, поближе, наружу из уютной и привычной темноты... Как его угораздило так влипнуть?

\- Хорошо, увижу, - согласился Стив с показным безразличием, немного сполз по сидению вниз и уставился в боковое окно. Настроение неумолимо стремилось к отметке минус сто девяносто девять.

\- Мне осталось кое-что из электроники доделать в салоне. Освещение. Фильтры поставить. Кондиционер подключить. Единственное, что здесь есть сейчас и работает, это радио старого образца и проигрыватель си-ди дисков. Разъём для современных накопителей тоже есть, конечно, вот тут - он нагнулся в сторону Стива, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, и нажал на приборную панель, едва не задевая острое колено. Заглушка мягко втянулась в паз, открывая гнёзда нескольких разъёмов. Стив присвистнул. Настолько филигранно сработано... Совершенно неизменный ретро-вид и полностью современная начинка. Баки и правда оказался мастером на грани гениальности. А может, и за гранью. На языке стало противно, а в желудке тошно. Человек ведь для него старался. По-дружески. А он толком и оценить не может. Порадоваться хоть немного. "Почти закончил..." Чёрт.

\- И как ты до этого всего только додумался? - спросил Стив, механически растягивая улыбку.

\- Многое Наташа показала в свое время, когда я только начинал, - признался Баки. - Семья Романофф давно под крылом Палаты Лорда Старка живёт. Потомственные автомеханики, она с Хэлом с детства из гаража не вылазила. А я - так, с боку припёку вместе с ними. Но мне нравилось. Всегда нравилось. Железки эти, микросхемы. Мне было интересно, и с каждым достижением - всё интереснее. Наверное, этот интерес всё и решил. Не могу сидеть спокойно, когда зудит, понимаешь? - кривовато улыбнулся он и снова скосил взгляд на Стива. Тот хмыкнул и кивнул.

\- Понимаю. Мне тоже было всё интересно, только в своей отрасли. Самое первое, чем я вообще начал интересоваться, это проблема рождаемости. Почему-то это казалось таким интересным! Мне тогда отец ещё ничего не объяснял толком - я маленький был. Но я слушал его разговоры и сам лазил по сети. Делал синусоиды, чертил графики, выискивал адекватные, а не притянутые за уши цифры. Рассчитал несколько пограничных точек, ещё когда мне было шесть. Знаешь, у меня вышли довольно пугающие цифры.

\- Какие? - с явным любопытством поинтересовался Баки.

\- Чуть больше двухсот лет, - ровно сказал Стив, - чтобы прийти к ситуации "последние люди доживают последние годы жизни на планете Земля".

\- Звучит пугающе, - произнес Баки, подумав. - Почему ты считаешь, что твоя теория жизнеспособна? Тебе было всего шесть, как ты говоришь.

\- Вот именно, - немного заносчиво повторил Стив. - Мне было уже шесть. Я пользовался не только цифрами рождаемости и смертности, не только данными о длительности жизни. Но и общими процентными тенденциями. Ты знаешь, что с каждым годом секретная статистика меняется? Не та, о которой трубят на официальных новостных порталах сети. А истинная, о которой не принято распространяться?

\- На то она и статистика, чтобы меняться, - предположил Баки.

\- Каждый год число здоровых половозрелых женщин, способных выносить здоровый плод, будь он зачат инвиво или инвитро, неважно, падает на процент. Так же проблем добавляет тот факт, что, выносив одного здорового младенца, современный женский организм изнашивается слишком сильно, перестраивается и становится практически стерильным. На данный момент лишь единицы женщин из тысяч могут выносить второго ребёнка. Это уникальные случаи.

\- Я не знал, - глухо ответил Баки, сдвинув брови и вглядываясь в дорогу. - Поэтому вы развили всю эту программу с искусственным оплодотворением?

\- И поэтому тоже. Государству нужны люди. И ирония в том, что обстоятельства сейчас складываются не в пользу гражданских свобод человека. Понимаешь, когда у тебя только один шанс на успех, ты хочешь получить с него максимально много. Максимально качественно. И с гарантией.

\- Программа планирования качеств, - догадливо выдохнул Баки. - Вот же чёрт.

\- Именно, - кивнул Стив. - В сложившейся ситуации государство не может играть в угадайку. Ему нужны учёные. Военные. Строители. Инженеры. Сильные мужчины и здоровые женщины. И в условиях того, что мы вымираем... Это лишь временная мера. Своеобразный костыль. Лишь оттягивание заключительной агонии. Между прочим, Соединённые Штаты - одна из первых стран, что пришла к этой политике государственного контроля за рождаемостью и планированием качеств. Все, кто до сих пор не осознали, вымрут ещё раньше. Без должного контроля над людьми падает гражданская сознательность. Падает уровень и длительность жизни. У нас же всё наоборот. Можно сказать, виток расцвета.

\- Так в чём же проблема? Почему не закрыть вопрос раз и навсегда?

\- Проблема в том, что мы на данный момент не можем решить эту загадку вселенной. Почему так происходит. Почему дети не зачинаются в естественных условиях. Почему оплодотворённые яйцеклетки отвергаются материнским организмом. Тут в силу вступают механизмы, до сути работы которых мы как вид, к сожалению, ещё умственно не доросли. Морально не доросли. Новая жизнь для нас до сих пор загадка и таинство. Мы уязвимы в своём незнании. И я, как представитель Палаты Здравоохранения, искренне рад и счастлив, что сейчас у нас получается хотя бы так, как получается. Что природа не спешит подкинуть нам всем какую-нибудь новую задачку для решения...

\- Звучит, как научная фантастика, - хмыкнул Баки, поглядев на заострившийся, ставший колючим профиль Стива. Внутренний свет будто притух, присмирел за этой маской озабоченности.

\- В этом вся загвоздка. Люди, конечно, любят научную фантастику. Почитать вечером после рабочей смены или посмотреть в Реалити-кинотеатре. Но никак не непосредственно прямо рядом с собой, внутри такого спокойного и размеренного течения жизни. Можешь себе представить, что начнётся, обнародуй мы реальные результаты и цифры? Хаос! Мы все умрём! - вскрикнул Стив, вцепляясь себе в волосы и гримасничая. Баки усмехнулся, подбадривая его улыбкой. - Вот поэтому Лорды и молчат. Потакают решению Лорда Палаты Информации и Масс-Медиа. Лорд Поттс права, наверное. Намного легче и проще жить в стабильном, продуманном, лишённом проблемы выбора будущем.

\- Ты тоже так думаешь? - серьёзно спросил Баки, не поворачиваясь.

\- Да не имеет значения, как я думаю, - Стив вдруг закинул руки наверх, потянулся, да так и оставил ладони за головой, выставив в стороны голые острые локти. - Я, как будущий Лорд Палаты, должен делать так, как будет лучше не одному, не двум, а всем. И по любым аналитическим выкладкам выходит так, что сейчас мы всё делаем правильно. Возможно, не совсем честно, возможно, скрывая часть важной информации от широких масс. Но мы делаем это не для своего комфорта или выгоды. А для того, чтобы выжить и остаться мировой державой.

Какое-то время Баки молчал, колёса мерно шелестели шинами по гладкому асфальту. На горизонте уже показывались первые невысокие плато Национального парка Биг-Бенд. Он вздохнул.

\- Главное, чтобы ты сам по-настоящему верил в то, что говоришь, - сказал он серьёзно, чуть крепче сжимая руль пальцами. - А иначе плохой сон, головная боль и расстройство личности тебе гарантированы. Я это уже проходил.

\- Ха, напугал, - залихватски вызверился Стив. Глянул с какой-то весёлой, запойной злостью. - Головные боли? Плохой сон? Если ты помнишь, подобные мелочи меня вряд ли могут беспокоить. Я тень. Я могу умереть в любой момент, вот даже сей...

Машина вильнула и снова выровнялась. Стив замолчал.

\- Не надо, Стив, - глухо попросил Баки. - Не сегодня, ладно?

Стив насупился, скрестил руки на груди.

\- С утра отец и мама всегда заходят ко мне в комнату. Я обычно уже не сплю к тому моменту. Просто лежу с закрытыми глазами. Думаю. Знаешь, каково слышать их тихие, осторожные шаги? Они ведь не разбудить меня боятся. Они боятся другого. Что подойдут - а я уже...

\- Стив, - настойчивее повторил Баки.

\- Я сам боюсь, - тихо сказал Стив.

\- Да чёрт, - выругался Баки, и руль под его железными пальцами скрипнул кожаной обтяжкой, - хочешь, я музыку включу? Раритетную. У меня есть коллекция си-ди дисков, я давно её по автосвалкам собираю.

\- Настоящие си-ди? - тут же переключился Стив. Так легко и беззаботно, что Баки диву дался. - Шутишь!

\- Если бы. Хотел тебе жемчужину коллекции показать. Буквально неделю назад откопал на свалке под Биг-Спрингом.

\- Удиви меня, - улыбнулся Стив, и Баки, зеркаля его, оскалил ровные белые зубы. Полез в бардачок, наклоняясь ближе, в этот раз задевая колено Стива. Вытащил оттуда квадратную коробочку.

\- Доставай. А потом просто вставляй вон в то отверстие. Дальше автоматика сработает.

Стив кивнул в предвкушении. Дрожащими пальцами раскрыл защитное логово старого - старше его в несколько раз! - диска. Колено горело от случайного прикосновения. Когда он вставил диск, и из потрясающей акустической системы полились первые аккорды, он громко и одобрительно взвизгнул.

\- Господи! "Порги и Бесс" Гершвина! Да это же чёртово сокровище! - крикнул он Баки. Тот светился улыбкой, яростно кивая.

\- Я знал, что ты оценишь! - сказал он погромче, а потом тихо, так, что Стив почти и не разобрал: - Таким ты мне нравишься больше.

Дальше они какое-то время ехали молча, притопывая и покачиваясь в такт, переглядываясь на особых моментах.

\- Знаешь, мой отец хочет прикрыть один очень важный проект, над которым работал вместе с Военной коллегией, - сказал он, когда из колонок зазвучали мягкие синкопированные ритмы "Колыбельной Бродвея". - Он начал его, когда мне было одиннадцать, словно хватаясь за соломинку. 

\- Что за проект? - спросил Баки, ненадолго поворачивая голову. Дорога впереди все равно была пустынной и прямой.

\- Секретная сыворотка. Ну, знаешь... Суперлюди, долгая жизнь, совершенное тело, всё такое, - стушевался Стив.

\- Ага, - кивнул Баки, отчего-то морщась. Глубокая жёсткая складка залегла между его бровей. - И зачем сворачивать такие полезные для государства разработки?

\- Он их обманывал. Всех.

Баки повернулся, его приподнятая бровь выражала немой вопрос. Взгляд был стальным и прохладным.

\- Он делал её для меня, эту сыворотку. На основе моей крови. На основе моего мутировавшего гена. Собственно, и сыворотку эту он начал разрабатывать, надеясь найти какое-то решение для меня...

\- А военные? Зачем они?

\- В один момент отец понял, что ему не хватает ресурсов. Финансирования и производственных мощностей. Он не мог заниматься разработками в ущерб основных направлений программы Здравоохранения. Он пообещал Лорду Картеру суперсолдат, - тихо сказал Стив.

\- Вот же блять, - выругался Баки. Внутри головы раскалённой спицей прострелило смутное воспоминание. Подвальное помещение, белые халаты медперсонала. Пара человек в военной форме. Странное устройство наподобие капсулы в рост человека, инъекции, какое-то излучение, и боль, адская, выкручивающая, сжигающая изнутри боль во всём теле. Это привиделось настолько реально, настолько живо, что он выпал из сознания ненадолго. Машина снова вильнула.

\- Всё нормально, Бак? - забеспокоился Стив.

\- Д-да, - выдавил Баки меж сжатых зубов. Начал дышать. Ему говорили - правильное дыхание поможет справиться с остатками приходящих воспоминаний, даже если они огорошат его в самой неподходящей ситуации. Три коротких вдоха на длинный выдох. - И почему же сейчас он решил свернуть эту программу? Насколько я успел понять Лорда Картера, он не из тех людей, что могут позволить подобное. Он из тех, кто вцепляется в глотку по-звериному и держит насмерть.

Стив вздрогнул от этих слов. Завис, уставясь на одну ему видимую точку за ветровым стеклом.

\- Отец сказал, что почти стабилизировал формулу. Что у меня... будет шанс. И что теперь помощь военных ему не нужна. Он тоже прекрасно понял, что именно у него получилось с этой чёртовой сывороткой. Он хочет заявить Лорду Картеру, что исследования провалились. Что сыворотка недееспособна.

\- Больше десяти лет исследований, и никаких результатов? - хмыкнул Баки. - Не очень-то изящно выходит.

Стив мрачно кивнул.

\- Как другой вариант - пожар в исследовательских лабораториях. Падение серверов. Короткое замыкание, прорыв водопровода... В общем, третья непреодолимая сила. Что тоже совершенно не изящно.

\- Лорд Картер не простит этого, - бесцветно произнёс Баки. Когда-то он весь с потрохами принадлежал палате Военной Коллегии. Так было прописано в его контракте. Он был наслышан о том, что происходит с теми, кто перешёл дорогу Лорду Картеру. Он помнил его скользящий, и при этом готовый уцепиться за любую мелочь взгляд на построении при выпуске из Военной Академии. От ледяной стали в серых глазах генерала поджимались яйца и мороз продирал по позвоночнику. Вы все - моя собственность, будто бы говорил он. И не было ни одной причины не верить. - Боже, вы по уши в дерьме.

\- Больше того. Мы не знаем, что будет, если ввести сыворотку. Как она подействует на меня. Если подействует, - оговорился Стив. - И если всё удастся...

\- Он поймёт, что вы надули его, - закончил Баки. - Блять.

\- На другой чаше весов - армия солдат с суперспособностями. Здоровые. Быстрые. Регенерирующие. С повышенным запасом прочности и долголетия - в распоряжении генерала Лорда Картера и Военной Коллегии. Чувствуешь, чем это пахнет?

\- Военным переворотом, - тихо сказал Баки. 

\- Для начала, - подтвердил Стив. - И кто знает, что ещё придёт ему в голову.

\- А ещё твоя жизнь, - вдруг добавил Баки, поворачивая голову и впиваясь в него мутным взглядом.

\- Что - моя жизнь? - не понял Стив.

\- Твоя жизнь тоже на той чаше весов. Разве это мелочь?

Стив пожал плечами. Баки притормозил, вывернул руль и свернул на пыльную грунтовку. Его всего трясло изнутри. Кажется, он сегодня узнал слишком много из того, о чём предпочёл бы не знать вообще. Ему нужно... им нужно расслабиться. Обоим. Хорошо, что некоторые препараты полагаются ему по рецепту как бывшему военнопленному. И пускай плен из-за засады длился всего пару дней, разве это меняет суть произошедшего там, в Анголе? 

Он проехал чуть дальше между зарослей юкк с острыми длинными листьями. Воздух вокруг стал спокойнее, мягче и тяжелее одновременно. Он душистым маревом покачивался над сухостоем травяных стеблей и пушистых отцветших метелок. Впереди красовалось рыже-коричневое плато, справа от него медленно садилось в горячую, потрескавшуюся землю солнце. Словно вплавлялось в её нутро своим ярким раскалённым диском. В такие моменты не хотелось верить в космос, планеты и пространственный вакуум. Всё было здесь, под рукой, близкое и понятное. И небо ощущалось уютным куполом - ещё светлым, бирюзово-оранжевым, прозрачным, замутнённым лишь по краям обрывками перистых облаков. Одуряюще терпко пахло сухими травами - в меру горьковато, немного сладко, ощущение вязко оседало на корне языка. Вкусно до безумия. Баки остановил машину, подняв ожидаемое облако красноватой пыли. Стив посмотрел на него, но ничего не стал спрашивать. Баки неловко улыбнулся ему. Снова потянулся к бардачку, повторяя трюк со "случайным" касанием колена. Стив так забавно вздрагивал от этого.

\- Что это? - настороженно спросил Стив, когда Баки протянул ему скрученную вручную сигарету.

\- Твоё лекарство на сегодня, - уверенно сказал Баки. - Наше лекарство. Попробуй.

Из колонок тихо играл Гершвин. Сухостой лениво шуршал, покачиваясь от дуновений ветерка.

\- Я не уве...

\- Это аптечная. Головой ручаюсь, что хуже не будет, - спокойно взглянул из-под тёмных ресниц Баки, раскуривая один косяк для них обоих. - Просто попробуй. Только не торопись. Спокойно и с чувством.

\- Так? - вдруг спросил Стив и, не отводя взгляда, выхватил из его пальцев сигаретку, сунул между губ и сладко затянулся. Прикрыл веки, неторопливо выдохнул. Если у него и не было практики, то наверняка где-то значился блестяще пройденный теоретический курс, подумалось Баки. Он не мог отвести взгляда от раскаляющегося огонька, от мягких, полных губ Стива, неплотно смыкающихся вокруг косяка. Он сглотнул, принял сигаретку обратно и тоже затянулся, переводя взгляд на закатное красное солнце. На тонкой примятой бумаге осталась слюна Стива. Впереди, за ветровым стеклом играло всеми оттенками оранжевого, жёлтого, красного каменное плато. Баки посмотрел на небо. На редкие растрёпанные кусты остролистых юкк. Как же красиво. Тревога и напряжение медленно отпускали, в голове искристым облаком селилась лёгкость. И пустота. Зудящая, толкающая на что-нибудь этакое...

Они потянулись к ручке громкости одновременно. Косяк был докурен, из колонок зазвучала тягучая, томная джазовая колыбельная "Лето". Именно то, что надо для атмосферы, но слишком тихо... Пальцы соприкоснулись - случайно, мимолетно. Обжигающе. Стив тут же убрал руку. Баки, не понимая толком, что творит, дёрнулся следом, догоняя, прижимая сбежавшую ладонь к колену Стива. Огладил тонкие пальцы с узлами костяшек, прошёлся по нежной коже. Такие узкие кисти, такие аккуратные руки. Стив судорожно выдохнул, и - Господи, разве такое бывает? - вдруг сгрёб его свободной рукой за ворот футболки, дёрнул к себе ещё ближе. Нитки едва слышно затрещали на шве, тот натянулся и остро врезался в шею. Джим навис над ним. Учащённое, близкое дыхание Стива пахло выкуренной травкой и сладостью сосательных конфет от горла. Вишнёвых. Баки закрыл глаза, его вело от происходящего так сильно, что он искренне боялся - сделай хоть шаг, хоть движение навстречу, и его предохранители полетят к чертям тут же. Стив неловко, неопытно ткнулся вперёд, сталкивая их носами, коснулся мягкими губами шершавых, обкусанных губ Баки. В голове, прямо за закрытыми веками, взорвалась сверхновая. Баки вдохнул и только немного приоткрыл губы - просто позволяя Стиву обхватывать их своими, слишком нежно и неумело, так, что пробирало до дрожи. Стив пробовал его торопливо, голодно, словно неожиданно дорвался до сокровенного и боялся, что это закончится в любой момент. Происходящее было так очевидно впервые для него, что Баки выдохнул несдержанный стон прямо в мягкие, требовательные губы. В паху горело огнем, ширинка давила нещадно. Стив вдруг отстранился, Баки открыл глаза - тот смотрел на него с запоздалым осознанием и шоком такой величины, что он едва умещался в его расширенных зрачках, в широко распахнутых глазах. Его мелко трясло.

\- Ого... - выдохнул Баки.

\- Боже, прости, - ошарашенно пролепетал Стив, разжимая пальцы, отпуская и приглаживая смятую ткань футболки. - Прости, не знаю, что на меня... Так неловко, - затараторил он, начал шарить рукой по дверце, будто искал ручку. Баки понял - Стив сейчас найдёт, откроет её и... что дальше? Они в Национальном парке, на десяток миль вокруг никого. В голову полезли очень-очень нехорошие, очень горячие мысли. Он мигом затолкал их подальше.

\- Стив, - произнёс Баки глухо, перебарывая сухость во рту.

\- Чёрт, ну я и дурак, - Стив смущённо спрятал лицо в ладони. - Бак, прости...

В этот момент Баки без эмоций посмотрел на свои перегорающие, искрящие разноцветными салютными искрами предохранители. Схватил Стива за локоть, потянул и почти уложил грудью на свою грудь, вытащив из сидения. Ему было плевать, насколько это было удобно, насколько правильно. Коробка передач больно впилась в колено. 

Ему хотелось обнимать это хрупкое, болезненное тело. Почувствовать под пальцами острые лопатки, выпирающие позвонки и жесткие связки мышц. Как дико и неровно колотилось под ребрами сердце. Стив дрожал и дышал тяжело, загнанно. По его скулам расплывались полыхающие пятна румянца того же незабываемого оттенка, как и у заката за ветровым стеклом. Как у подсвеченных верхушек каменного плато. Как у зудящего чувства, разливающегося внутри груди. Баки запустил пальцы в короткие волосы на затылке Стива, притянул ближе и почти принудил раскрыть губы - вломился между ними языком, тут же попадая во влажное, скользкое царство вкуса вишнёвых леденцов. Стив вздрогнул, напрягся, а затем вдруг совсем расслабился - потёк, начал плавиться от объятий, от накрывающих ощущений, от требовательных ладоней и губ Баки, причиняющих почти болезненное удовольствие. Стив и представить себе не мог, что это будет чувствоваться так остро, так горячо в первый же раз, что все его фантазии тут же свернутся пеплом и осыпятся к ногам, смешаются с красноватой пылью... Баки ощущал фонившего удовольствием и возбуждением Стива так же реально, как самого себя. Пропускал его эмоции через своё тело, отзывался и вливал обратно - прихватывая губами, вылизывая языком, жарко обнимая широкими ладонями. Щёки Стива горячечно алели, а тёмные ресницы дрожали на прикрытых веках. Он подставлялся, раскрывался всему, что ему предлагал Баки. И пускай в ответ его губы и язык действовали неумело и робко, это заводило настолько сильно, что Баки боялся одного - навредить. Съехать с катушек, позволить себе лишнее. Стива хотелось выпить досуха, сжать так крепко, чтобы трещали кости. Его же хотелось носить на руках, посадить на плечи и крикнуть: "Смотри, это небо - оно твоё. Всё вокруг - твоё, всё, что только захочешь. Желай!"

Стив просто отдавался - не чувствуя никакой угрозы, вкладывая всего себя в поцелуй. Остальное его не волновало.

Баки отстранился мягко, когда Стив в его руках начал задыхаться. Он ласково прошёлся по его волосам живой рукой, бионикой уверенно придерживал за бок, упрямо прижимая к себе. Их тела ощутимо горели под тонкими слоями ткани. Словно и не было этой ткани вовсе.

\- Как ты? - негромко спросил Баки, когда способность говорить вернулась. Голос звучал глухо. Несыто. Ему было мало, до смешного мало всего этого. Хотелось намного больше, но он держал себя так крепко, как только мог. 

\- В шоке, - сипло ответил Стив, и они оба задрожали в беззвучном смехе. Словно отпустило, разжалась хватка, и снова можно было дышать. - У меня сейчас спина сломается, - простонал Стив чуть позже, и Баки засуетился, возвращая его на законное место справа, оправляя галстук и ворот рубашки, сразу пристёгивая ремнём безопасности.

\- Спасибо, - едко отозвался Стив сквозь широкую улыбку. - Может, и отлить за меня сходишь?

\- Чёрт, - смутился Баки. - Прости.

Стив отстегнулся, открыл дверцу и едва не вывалился на землю.

\- М-мать... - выругался он. - Я, кажется, ног не чувствую...

Баки рассмеялся.

\- Тебя отнести? - спросил он, прищуриваясь. Стив уже вставал, опираясь на дверцу машины. 

\- Иди ты, - огрызнулся он беззлобно и медленно поковылял к ближайшим зарослям юкк.

Когда он вернулся, Баки уже ровно дышал и чувствовал себя спокойным. Почти.

\- Уже поздно, - сказал Стив, с облегчением садясь на соседнее кресло. - Мне домой надо. А ещё я опять без пиджака...

Точно. Рубашка с галстуком и брюки, как и всегда.

\- Снова случайно оставил? - ухмыльнулся Баки, заводя форд и выворачивая ровно на оставленный их шинами след в сторону трассы.

\- Ты сказал, у нас свидание, - как ни в чём не бывало, ответил Стив. Его уши всё ещё были ярко-малиновыми. - Я оставил его намеренно.

\- Вообще-то, я тогда пошутил, - сказал Баки, пытаясь оправдаться. Ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы произошедшее выглядело чем-то спланированным. Такое просто случается. Неожиданно, сладко. Как чудо, думал он.

\- Вообще-то, я тоже, - хмыкнул Стив. - Оставил на табурете, где сидел. Ты меня слишком быстро оттуда утащил.

 

Они выехали на трассу, и шум от стукающих в колёсные арки комков земли прекратился, сменяясь ровным шуршанием. Дальний свет фар вырывал из сгущающихся сумерек полосу асфальта и край обочины перед несущейся вперёд машиной. Из колонок звучал Гершвин, и это было замечательно - говорить не хотелось. Стив смотрел в боковое окно, намеренно прислонившись к дверце - смущённый и немного потерянный. Об его уши и скулы даже сейчас можно было обжечься - Баки был уверен в этом.

\- И тем не менее это было свидание, - заявил он позже, когда они по темноте въехали в ангар, и ворота за пыльным, но всё же ожившим от столетней спячки кабриолетом закрылись.

\- Тебе виднее, - пожал плечами Стив, пытаясь оставаться безучастным. Он выбрался из машины и пошёл было вперёд, но Баки легко поймал его за руку, разворачивая к себе. Стив тут же вспыхнул, глаза гневно заблестели. Он угрем вывернулся из хватки.

\- Эй, - сказал Стив предостерегающе, тут же смущаясь и отводя глаза. Развернулся и пошел на другой конец ангара быстрым шагом. Как бы не свалился ненароком...

\- Понял, руки прочь, - усмехнулся Баки ему вдогонку. Поиграем, значит, подумал он. Улыбнулся и пошёл следом. Стив был достойным любой игры. Вот только противником или союзником? Или призом? 

Мысли были сладкими. Тяжёлыми. Тянущей томностью отдавались во всём теле. Баки пружинил шаг, сверля затылок с короткими пшеничного цвета волосами, и боялся представить, что будет с ним, когда Стив подпустит к себе. Если подпустит...

Темноту ночи вокруг ангара разрежал один-единственный фонарь над дверцей главного входа. Они стояли в круге его желтоватого света, как заправская влюблённая парочка, и Баки это до ужаса веселило. И немного нервировало. Стив теребил в руке ткань пиджака и уже почти собирался сесть в свой миникар, как вдруг спросил - со смущением, с вызовом, видимо, собрав всю свою смелость в кулак.

\- Тебе ведь никогда не отказывали, Бак?

Как рабочим комбинезоном по нежной коже.

\- Эй, - осторожно начал Баки, придвигаясь ближе. Стив ожидаемо отступил, едва не втираясь спиной в бок своей машинки. - Почему это звучит так, словно ты хочешь сейчас сделать именно это? Не руби с плеча, Стиви, - шепнул он, упирая руки по бокам тела Стива в машину, почти нависая над ним. Прижатый к узкой груди пиджак был последней баррикадой. Баки понимал, что напирать сейчас неправильно, даже жалко. Каким бы неопытным ни был Стив, в нём чувствовались упрямство и несгибаемость едва ли не большие, чем сидели внутри самого Баки. И ловить его вот так в своих руках было совершенно глупо. Безнадёжно. Разве чтобы полюбоваться на гнев на дне глаз, на шальной взгляд и горящие щёки. Баки ничего не мог поделать с собой - он хотел Стива себе. Сейчас. Полностью.

Стив упёрся ему в грудь расправленной пятернёй. Надавил, отстраняя. Баки вздохнул, опустил руки и отошёл на шаг назад. Стив не глядя нажал на сенсор, и пневматическая дверь отъехала в сторону, открывая уютный салон электрокара. Стив забрался внутрь и закрыл дверь, завёл машину. 

За рёбрами что-то противно сжалось. Нельзя его так отпускать, подумалось Баки. Он вежливо постучал железным пальцем по боковому стеклу.

\- У меня твоя машина, - напомнил он, наклоняясь ниже, когда стекло бесшумно уехало вниз. - В заложниках.

\- Боже, - медленно выдохнул Стив и всё же улыбнулся. Прикрыл глаза. 

\- Я не шучу и не играю с тобой, - сказал вдруг Баки, опускаясь ещё ниже, замирая напротив лица ошарашенного Стива.

\- Я... я должен дописать диссертацию, - проговорил Стив, и язык плохо его слушался. - А ты должен закончить машину. У нас обоих есть обязанности. А потом...

\- А потом поговорим, - покладисто согласился Баки. И пока Стив удивлённо хлопал ресницами, подался вперёд и мазнул его приоткрытыми губами в гладкую, нежную щёку. Под кожей Стива, видимо, жило маленькое теплое солнце. - Приезжай через неделю. Думаю, я буду готов отдать тебе машину, - хитро подмигнул Баки и отступил - ближе ко входу, под свет фонаря. Стив поражённо покачал головой, усмехнулся и поднял стекло. А потом уехал, и Баки долго-долго смотрел на удаляющиеся красные огоньки стоп-сигналов его миникара.

\- Кажется, секса больше не будет? - с любопытством спросила Наташа, сидя на диванчике в их общей гостиной, которая была кухней и столовой по совместительству. Вот же... И как только успевает быть в курсе всего? Вышедший из душа Баки молча порылся в холодильнике, достал оттуда пару банок пива и кинул одной в Наташу. Та ловко поймала её двумя руками. 

Полуголый, в одних штанах, Баки подошёл и тяжело опустился рядом с ней. С его коротких мокрых волос по шее стекали капли воды и впитывались в полотенце на плечах. Он открыл пиво себе и Наташе, просто ткнув железным пальцем в нужное место сверху банок. Наташа ждала ответа, неторопливо прихлёбывая и буравя взглядом висок.

\- Он мне нравится, - сказал вдруг Баки между глотками, провел живым пальцем по верхнему ободку банки и посмотрел, наконец, на Наташу. Улыбнулся мягко, спокойно. По-домашнему.

«Да ладно?» - пронеслось в голове Наташи. «Что ты говоришь!» - вякнуло там же притворно-удивлённо. Наташа только хмыкнула и ответила:

\- Вижу.

Они молча допили пиво, после чего Баки привычно поцеловал её в лоб и ушёл к себе - спать. «Сегодня был долгий день», - с совершенно обезоруживающей улыбкой сказал он. Наташа только диву далась. Встала и снова выпотрошила холодильник на предмет пива. Последняя банка... Села поудобнее, сложила стройные босые ноги на пуфик перед диваном. Включила проектор. Сегодня по расписанию был вечер романтических глупых комедий. 

С одной стороны, жаль конечно. У них с Баки выработался потрясающий тандем. Что в жизни, что в работе. Что в сексе, чего уж там. С ним было так просто во всём, что голова никогда не болела из-за проблем, и не было желания привередничать. Всё случалось само собой, ехало себе неторопливо, как по рельсам. Теперь снова придётся искать кого-то, пытаться узнать его, довериться чужому человеку... А это лишние напряжения и колыхания в привычной и устоявшейся жизни. И Наташа бы разрулила сложившуюся ситуацию в свою пользу, если бы была стервой немного больше. Если бы была плохим другом. Если бы не желала счастья и любила его чуть меньше. Баки впервые за долгое время горел ровным светом. Не тлел едва-едва, не полыхал в горячке. В его глазах плескалось тепло и желание жить, и она никогда раньше не видела этого взгляда. Это было даже немного обидно. Наташа хмыкнула - то ли из-за неловкого поведения героев старенького фильма на экране проектора, то ли из-за своих мыслей. Подумать только, что иногда нормальному мужику для счастья не хватает какого-то мозговитого доходяги, и если это не насмешка судьбы, она не знает, как это назвать. Всего несколько лет назад Баки был разломанным, разбитым, совершенно тусклым. Напивался вдрызг, не разговаривал почти. Вздрагивал от громких звуков и вскрикивал по ночам. Она знатно с ним повозилась в то время. Ангола и всё, произошедшее после, словно вынули из него половину, и Баки оставшегося самого себя едва хватало, чтобы как-то жить, чтобы не спиться напрочь. А ведь он всегда был талантливым. Всегда - любопытным. И вот теперь - откуда что берётся? Влюблён. И совершенно точно - взаимно.

Наташа вздохнула. Пиво закончилось, комедия не шла. И чёртовы мысли... Как ни хотела она рассердиться на Стива Роджерса, выходило плохо. На Баки сердиться тем более не получалось. Кажется, он и её этим заразил - своим теплом. А иначе что это приятно греет посередине груди? И с чего вообще она такая довольная?

Наташа сладко потянулась всем телом, выключила проектор и пошла к себе. Мама говорила, что утро вечера мудренее.


	4. Chapter 4

  
_«Сегодня я доделывал кое-что по двигателю и так, по мелочи, под капотом. Слушал Порги и Бесс. Процесс шёл с попеременным успехом. До сих пор помню, какой ты... Чёрт. Скорее бы уже закончить. Чем занимаешься?»_

_«Извращенец. Не торопись, я разберусь с диссертацией не раньше конца недели. Не слушай Гершвина. Послушай Эллингтона. Или Армстронга»._

_«Это всё, что ты можешь написать? Так нечестно»._

_«Я тоже помню... тебя. Баки»._

_«Господи боже, Стив. Какой же ты обломщик. Верстай резче свою докторскую, я тут скоро с ума сойду рядом с твоей тачкой. Хочу увидеться уже сейчас. Хочу»._

_«Баки... я должен закончить. Просто дай нам немного времени»._

_«До конца недели?»_

_«Да. До конца недели»._

_«Хорошо»._

Баки почти договорился сам с собой. Почти успокоился, и вид столетнего потрясающего форда-мустанга в его гараже почти не вызывал трепета и учащённого сердцебиения. Его почти не обдавало жаром, когда он вспоминал, как это было, вот на этих самых сидениях, когда лез настраивать системы электроники в салоне. Он почти верил, что дождётся спокойно, как...

_«Я помню, что твои волосы пахнут техническим маслом. Дышал бы ими вечно. А губы мягкие и жёсткие одновременно. Засранец. Ты украл мой первый поцелуй»._

Рука с браслетом немного дрожала, когда он читал - с совершенно идиотской улыбкой - это сообщение снова и снова, не меньше ста раз, наверное. Когда нашёптывал ответ в коммутатор, переделывая начало до тех пор, пока в итоге не вышло:

_«Ты сам отдал мне его. Хреновая у тебя память, Стиви. Закончил с докторской? Я с ума схожу»._

_«Ещё нет»._

_«Тогда... какого чёрта дразнишь меня?»_

\- Не рычи, - ухмыльнулась проходящая мимо него Наташа, потому что он на самом деле рычал на браслет-коммутатор. - Видишь, на какого неблагодарного человека ты меня променял?

Баки только вздохнул и закатил глаза. За неполную неделю меткие Наташины подколы слегка достали. Да что там, пробили нехилую брешь в его круговой обороне. Нат на самом деле была чрезвычайно остра на язык. Долгожданный ответ пришёл через пять минут, и Баки читал его очень внимательно, с трепетом проговаривая про себя каждую букву. Его словно окатило мягкой волной тепла.

 _«Прости. Правда, прости. Я соскучился, Бак. И устал очень. Хочу увидеть вас_ ("Он что, и про машину пишет?!" - возмутился Баки) _поскорее. Я уже на финишной прямой. Дай мне эти три дня, я приеду вечером воскресенья. Прокатишь меня на моей тачке? Ты ведь доделал её? Можем вернуться только к утру...»_

_«Надеюсь, ты отдаёшь себе отчёт, насколько говорящее многоточие у тебя вышло. И как сильно я буду ждать, Стив. Хорошо. Три дня молчания. Отсчёт пошёл»._

Баки смахнул окошко в браслет, медленно вдохнул полные лёгкие, чтобы так же медленно выдохнуть. _Стив, Стив... Что же ты делаешь, Стиви?_ Он размял затёкшую шею и плечо с бионикой несколькими привычными движениями и пошёл работать. Работа отвлекала. А послушает он сегодня долбёжку современного техно. Для разнообразия.

В воскресенье Стив не приехал.

Мало того, что он не приехал - Баки честно ждал до одиннадцати вечера, уже после восьми начиная ходить кругами по ангару и бессильно смотреть на цифры времени на браслете каждые пять минут - он даже ничего не написал. Баки злился до начала двенадцатого, пока вдруг не подумал совершенно случайно - а если что-нибудь случилось? Сердце тут же застучало, задолбило отчаянно изнутри, словно просясь на выход. Это же Стив. Это же больной всеми болезнями, живущий на одном честном слове Стив, и... Нет, он не мог. Он обещал.

Баки нашарил в старом, лежащем в куче грязного белья комбинезоне пачку настоящих сигарет. Дорогих, собака. Курить хотелось так, что зудело даже под языком. Он шёл на улицу, к выходу из ангара, и беспрестанно чесал язык о зубы. Ему нужно было покурить. Очень нужно.

Успокоиться он не смог. Сделав едва пару затяжек, активировал окошко вызовов из браслета и сразу выбрал номер Стива. Он ждал чего угодно - молчания, сонного ответа, гудков сброса. В конце концов, это Стив. Ему могло прийти в голову продинамить его. Но это не страшно. Баки умел красиво ухаживать так же, как и вцепляться в горло желаемому мёртвой хваткой. Он хотел Стива, а значит, так тому и быть. Тем более, тот совершенно точно подавал ответные сигналы. Баки ожидал услышать что угодно в клипсе, кроме механического: «Набранный номер не существует. Проверьте правильность...»

Баки проверил. Несколько раз проверил, но ничего не изменилось. Женский опротивевший за секунду голос в клипсе вещал, что номера Стива нет в природе, и что делать дальше, в половину двенадцатого ночи, Баки понятия не имел. 

\- Что за хренота? - растерянно спросил он у тёмного, ночного воздуха. Тот ещё пах прокалённым на солнце песком и разогретым железом стен ангара.

\- Эй, - Наташа выглянула из приоткрытой дверцы в каком-то невнятном подобии халата. - Не спишь ещё? Так и не приехал?

Баки затянулся и покачал головой. Глазами посверлил темноту за жёлтым кругом от фонаря. Он мечтал увидеть свет фар маленького белого электрокара Стива. Он был согласен поверить в любую рассказанную байку, даже если бы Стив приехал так поздно. Лишь бы только приехал.

\- Дай-ка, - Наташа попросила, но не стала дожидаться ответа. Настойчиво вытащила чуть помятую сигарету из железных пальцев, затянулась с блаженным выражением лица и тут же закашлялась.

\- А ну, - строго сказал Баки, возвращая курево обратно.

\- Давно не курила просто, - улыбнулась Наташа. - Ядрёные.

\- Обычные. А не твоё электронное фуфло.

\- Да-да. Не фуфло. Яд, - перехватывая взгляд Баки "мамочка, ты ли это?", Наташа хмыкнула и всё же решилась спросить: - Так чего ты тут стоишь?

\- Стив не отвечает.

\- Динамит?

\- Не знаю. Говорят, номера не существует.

Наташа нахмурилась. Это на самом деле было очень странно.

\- Хочешь, я от себя наберу? Вдруг он твой номер забанил... Ну, знаешь, бывает, так делают.

\- Набери, - смело разрешил Баки, кивнув. Уж лучше знать, что твой номер у абонента в чёрном списке, чем думать, что абонент мёртв.

После пяти попыток сдалась и Наташа. Номера не существует. Вопрос закрыт. Баки вытащил из пожульканной пачки вторую сигарету и прикурил. Затянулся нервно, глубоко, с присвистом.

\- Так, - голос Наташи стал ощутимо-твёрдым, почти металлическим. Она была рада, что в её доме, в _их_ доме, не было ничего крепче пива. Она, скрываясь от Баки, шерстила все возможные и невозможные нычки, куда можно было бы спрятать алкоголь, пару раз в неделю. Она, конечно, доверяла ему. Но... лучше уж так, ей не сложно. Слишком тяжело было вспоминать, как Баки выбирался из алкогольного забытья пять лет назад. Это было серьёзное испытание. Она до сих пор не пила с ним ничего крепкого. Малые объёмы Баки не брали, и если он всё же напивался, это было по-настоящему страшно. До невменяемости. - А ну дай сюда. И прекрати уже. Отставить, сержант Барнс, - она выхватила сигарету прямо из губ, кинула в песок и наступила своей точёной ножкой в расшнурованном кеде. - Иди проспись. А то совсем заработался на этой неделе. Завтра с утра всё разрешится, вот увидишь. В конце концов, съездишь к нему в университет. Или домой. У тебя ведь его машина, она, ещё и отреставрированная, стоит бешеных денег. У тебя неплохой повод заявиться пред светлы очи Лорду Роджерсу. Но сейчас - спать. Понял?

Баки помялся, убрал руки в карманы и нехотя кивнул. Темнота на дороге впереди стояла непроглядная. Дальше, за поворотом, уж светился огнями ночной Мидленд. Наташа права, конечно. Что ещё делать? Стоять так всю ночь и смотреть в темноту? Ему давно не шестнадцать, чтобы так сходить с ума. И всё же он почему-то сходил. И сердце колотилось не на месте, шальное, вспугнутое нехорошими мыслями. Ладно. И правда лучше поспать. А завтра с утра... 

Баки вздохнул. Вот только как теперь уснуть?

\- Я возьму выходной завтра, - сказал он Наташе. - Справишься без меня?

\- Да уж как-нибудь, - Наташа хлопнула его по плечу и, зябко поёжившись, зашла внутрь ангара. Оттуда донеслось глуше: - Бери хоть два, Бак. Только иди спать сейчас.

Ему удалось выцепить у сна не больше четырёх часов перед рассветом. В восемь он, наскоро одетый в относительно чистое и с приглаженным пальцами непослушным после сна вихром, уже садился в свой пикап. Даже если ему придётся ждать под дверями университета до первых пар - ничего, он подождёт. Потому что Баки до черта не нравилось это зудящее, немного тошнотворное чувство внутри. Он привык доверять своему мнительному шестому чувству. Благодаря ему только и был жив.

\- Доктор Роджерс больше не работает здесь, - странным, въедливым почти шёпотом, оглядываясь куда-то за плечо Баки, заявил ему уже знакомый по первому посещению охранник. К началу пар Стив не пришёл, и Баки не придумал ничего лучше, как зайти внутрь университета, на проходную. - И, парень, - сказали ему, призывая наклониться ещё ниже, - шёл бы ты отсюда поскорее. У нас здесь теперь камеры везде и микрофоны. Скоро начальник охраны спустится. Проблем огребёшь по самое...

Баки не дослушал. Едва уловив про камеры и микрофоны, точнее, ещё раньше, про то, что Стив в университете больше не работает, внутри вспыхнула красная лампочка «Опасность!», и взметнулась чистая белая ярость. Он кивнул, отшатнулся и мягким шагом вылетел из стеклянных разъезжающихся дверей. Пошёл в сторону бара, ноги сами понесли. Остановился в уже знакомом переулке-тупике. Подсознание услужливо подкидывало картинки из недавнего прошлого. Что за чёрт, Стив? Значит, не зря противно тлело внутри? Не зря колотилось сердце? 

Вокруг творилось какое-то дерьмо, которое он пока не мог понять. Но ничего, он разберётся. Не маленький.

Зайдя за мусорные баки и постояв немного в тени, он вытряхнул из браслета окошко контактов. Нашёл короткое имя «Сэм» и набрал номер. В конце концов, не могут же все исчезнуть с его радаров. Ему повезло. Сэм ответил после третьего гудка.

\- Да?

\- Сэм? Это Баки. Джим Ба...

\- Вы ошиблись номером, - не дослушав, совершенно безучастным голосом оборвал Сэм и скинул вызов. Что за блять?

Баки стоял, прислонившись к кирпичной стене возле мусора, смотрел на виртуальное окно отказа над браслетом и не мог двинуться. В голове стало пусто, а внутри под солнечным сплетением заныло ещё гаже. Что теперь делать? И что вообще происходит? 

Вдруг клипса в ухе мягко завибрировала, и это было так неожиданно, что он вздрогнул. Окошко показывало входящий вызов с неизвестного городского номера. Баки нажал на клипсу холодным железным пальцем.

\- Джим, у меня двадцать секунд, - сообщил Сэм запыхавшимся голосом. - Вокруг такое творится, ты не в курсе, что ли? Залезь в сеть, там информация почти вся в доступе. Мы с семьёй под колпаком, я из дома толком не могу выйти. Звоню из пиццерии напротив. Лорда Роджерса скомпрометировали. Обвиняют в саботаже и государственной измене интересам палат Лордов. Стив в беде. Я его уже два дня не видел, без понятия, где он и что с ним. Не зная тебя, я сказал бы тебе сидеть тихо и не высовываться. Зная... Джим, сиди тихо и не высовывайся. Иначе огребёшь дерьма по полной. Но если можешь, - Сэм на мгновение замолчал, чтобы судорожно вдохнуть. - Если можешь - вытащи Стива. Он не заслужил такого...

В клипсе затрещало, стукнуло, и звонок прервался короткими гудками. Блять, Сэм. Что за?

Баки вдохнул поглубже, прикрыл глаза. Стив в беде. Стив. Хорошо, что он не оставил машину на университетской парковке. Припарковался у ближайшего маркета, когда покупал себе энергетик и шоколадный батончик ещё утром. Теперь живот крутило, то ли от голода, то ли от волнения. Стиви... они ведь не знают, что он инвив. Кто бы они ни были. Что он слаб, что болен всем, чем только можно, что он может сдохнуть от любой мелочи. А если узнают? У Баки дыхание перехватило. Под веками вдруг ярко нарисовался образ Стива - хрупкое, тонкое тело, белая, почти прозрачная кожа с вязью едва заметных голубоватых венок под ней, острые локти и колени, его запах, сладковатый, но не приторный, а будто сдобный, совершенно домашний и тёплый... и лицо. Лицо, превращённое в одну смазанную кровавую ссадину, лоб с прилипшими, тёмными от сукровицы волосами. Баки резко согнулся в сторону. Его вывернуло энергетиком вместе в шоколадным батончиком правее мусорных баков.

Когда желудок успокоился, Баки вытер рот и медленно пошёл к машине. Нужно было уезжать из города. Возвращаться в ангар, залечь на дно. И выйти в сеть. В последние дни ему было вообще не до этого. Он работал, как проклятый, и находил в этом утешение. По ночам мучился от сладких, влажных снов, наутро снова с облегчением ныряя в работу. Кажется, он что-то пропустил. Что-то крайне важное.

\- Нат? - крикнул он нервно, едва бросил свой переделанный в электрокар старый пикап под навесом у ангара и зашёл внутрь. - Ты в сети была в последние дни?

Наташа разогнулась от дверцы, которую в этот момент паяла, выключила лампу и подняла с глаз защитный щиток.

\- Только в чате. Ну и на сайте знакомств немного. А что случилось? Выяснил что-то про Стива? Боже, да ты бледный. Эй, Бак...

Но он уже поднимался наверх, быстро перебирая тяжёлыми кедами по железным прутьям ступеней. Только и кинул в ответ:

\- Я твой лэптоп возьму.

Наташа растерянно пожала плечами. С одной стороны, хотелось пойти наверх и выспросить всё, с другой - это Баки. Она знала его так давно, с самого детства. Если будет нужно и можно - он сам расскажет. А если полезешь не вовремя, может и послать. Ко всему, у него выходной, в отличие от неё. Кто-то должен работать в этом ангаре. Они не имеют права простаивать. Наташа вздохнула, опустила щиток и снова включила паяльную лампу.

Баки, сгорбившись в кресле с небольшим нетбуком на коленях, листал новостные сводки за последние пару дней и не верил своим глазам - как? Как, блять, могло столько всего произойти за несчастные сорок восемь часов? Он нервно кусал кончики живых пальцев, пока листал информацию с заданными тегами. Мир сузился до светящегося окошка со столбцами букв и размытыми картинками. Заголовки сводили с ума своей фантастической нереальностью.

_«Лорд Здравоохранения пытается свернуть программу разработки сыворотки, которая бы изменила нас и наше будущее. Лорд Роджерс воздерживается от комментариев на эту тему»._

_«Сверхчеловеческие способности и длина жизни в несколько сотен лет - это реальность?»_

_«Лорд Роджерс обвиняется в государственной измене и утаивании от других Лордов информации чрезвычайной важности. Лорд временно отстранён от поста до начала разбирательств»._

_«Джет Лорда Роджерса теряет управление над пустыней при перелёте Техас - Вашингтон. Обломки, как и тело, не найдены. Лорд считается пропавшим без вести до обнародования иной информации. Ведётся усиленное прочёсывание местности силами спасательных отрядов Военной коллегии»._

_«Сын Лорда отказывается от комментариев»._

_«Наследный Лорд Стивен Грант Роджерс вместе с матерью леди Сарой отбывают в загородное поместье по настоянию давнего друга семьи Лорда Картера»._

_«Генерал Лорд Картер: "Это какое-то недоразумение, но мы обязаны во всём разобраться. Если Лорд Роджерс и правда пытался скрыть важные экспериментальные разработки, мы не можем делать поблажек. Даже для друзей. Даже для Лордов"»._

\- С-сука, - прошипел Баки. - Какая же ты двуличная с-сука, генерал. Недоразумение, говоришь? Загородное поместье? И где, блять, это загородное поместье? Ар-р...

Баки, рыча, вскочил с кресла, едва скинул с коленей несчастный, скрипнувший сочленением лэптоп. Схватился за отросший вихор железными пальцами, замельтешил по гостиной. Сердце колотилось так, словно в немилость попала его семья, словно гроза разразилась прямо над ним, а не над домом Лорда Роджерса. Если бы он был хорошим, умным мальчиком, он бы сейчас почистил кэш нетбука, удалил бы всю переписку из систем коммутатора и сидел бы на заднице ровно до прихода дознавателей. Наверняка история с тачкой уже попала в секретный отдел, как и история их резко пошедшей в гору дружбы с наследным Лордом. Потом бы посидел с каменным лицом на паре допросов, упирая на «ничего необычного, ну, выпили пару раз вместе. Документы? Диссертация? Нет. Не знаю. Понятия не имею». А ведь Стив говорил, что его исследования могут в корне изменить демографическую ситуацию в Штатах и, возможно, во всём мире. Или, как минимум, остановить необратимость процесса. А что до той сыворотки, над которой работал сам Лорд? Нашли они её и материалы, или нет? И если нашли, то что теперь будут делать?..

В голове шумело штормовое море, не давая сосредоточиться и вычленить важное. Что он должен делать? Быть тем самым умным мальчиком? Или быть влюблённым идиотом, который подставит всех вокруг, но всё равно пойдёт за ним? И куда это - за ним? Выкрадывать Стива из тёплой кровати загородного поместья? Да к чёрту, хочет ли сам Стив, чтобы его выкрадывали? Теперь он займёт пост своего отца, особенно если подружится с Лордом Картером. А ещё лучше, если возьмёт в жёны его... Стоп. Стоп-стоп-стоп. 

Баки так сильно дёрнул себя за волосы, что жгучая боль его отрезвила. Поморщился, замер на месте. Если не остановиться, он до такого дерьма додумается, что сам не рад будет.

Постояв ещё с несколько мгновений, вызвал окошко коммутатора и выбрал засекреченную, защищённую линию связи. Конечно, государственным спецслужбам прослушать её не составило бы особого труда. Ставку Баки делал лишь на то, что спецслужбам пока не было до него дела. А осторожность всё же не повредит.

\- Капитан, - сказал он твёрдо, когда на том конце ответил грубоватый, но тихий голос.

\- Сержант, - почти без эмоций подтвердили ему, что он узнан. - Какими судьбами?

\- Мне нужна ваша помощь, сэр. Я ни разу не просил вас о помощи за пять лет.

\- Именно так, Барнс. Вольно. Выдохни, нас не слушают. И давай по порядку.

\- Брок... мне нужна информация по Лорду Здравоохранения.

Это был единственный человек, которому Баки считал себя в праве позвонить. Единственный человек, который не отвернулся от него после того, как он ушёл на самое дно жизни после Анголы, хотя многие бойцы других подразделений, наслушавшись баек СМИ, смотрели на него косо, стоило ему появиться в штабе. Конечно. Своих потерял, сам выбрался. Два дня в плену, ну не смех ли? Ещё и экспериментальный навороченный протез получил вне очереди. Баки только зубами скрежетал и сдерживал рвущиеся в мордобой кулаки. Им бы самим эти грёбаные два дня в том плену посидеть. И руку эту чёртову хотя бы сутки потаскать...

\- Зачем тебе лезть в это дерьмо, Барнс? - поинтересовался Брок почти без эмоций. Но что-то в его голосе всё же появилось, что-то, что выдавало любопытство и даже, если Баки правильно понимал, обеспокоенность. - Всё, происходящее с домом Лорда Здравоохранения, курируется напрямую Генералом Лордом Картером и его Военной коллегией. Ты понимаешь, о чём меня просишь?

\- Мне не нужны разведданные, Брок. И не нужны положения тайных операций. Просто скажи мне, блять, что такое происходит, чтобы я был в курсе.

\- Только если обрисуешь степень своей заинтересованности. Пока я не понимаю твоего праздного и, прошу заметить, опасного для жизни интереса.

Баки замолчал. Что хотел услышать от него капитан Брок Рамлоу? Человек, благодаря грамотным приказам которого они с небольшой группой бойцов всё же выжили в Анголе, несмотря на плен, несмотря на ранения? Баки втянул воздух сквозь зубы, прикрыл глаза и сказал:

\- Я встречаюсь со Стивом Роджерсом.

Брок молчал. А потом сказал веско:

\- Найдёшь ещё кого-нибудь, чтобы встречаться. Мало, что ли, в городе симпатичных задниц? Я конечно понимаю, наследный Лорд это не мальчик из бара, но неужели ты серьёзно на что-то рассчи...

\- Капитан, - прервал его Баки, переходя к официальному тону. Слушать умные слова Брока Рамлоу не было никаких душевных сил. - Сэр. Я влюблён, сэр. Позвольте мне самому решать, что делать со своей жизнью?

Брок вздохнул.

\- Я ведь могу ничего не сказать тебе, Барнс. И это будет хорошим возвратом моего долга.

\- Ты этого не сделаешь, - ответил Баки тихо и так спокойно, как только мог. Потому что вдруг понял - капитан Брок Рамлоу может так поступить. И будет по-своему прав. Прав в своей правде. По сути, Баки до сих пор его боец. Только в отставке. И если Брок откажет, это будет своеобразное проявление заботы. Это будет конец даже без начала. - Ты не сделаешь этого дерьма. Я тебе жизнь спас, Брок. На себе тащил четыре дня. Ты не можешь быть дерьмом, капитан. Сэр.

Брок рассмеялся хриплым, кашляющим смехом.

\- Нехило тебя припекло, Барнс. Неужели наследный Лорд так горяч? 

\- Никак нет, сэр. Просто... - Баки вздохнул, потерявшись в словах и чувствах. - Так получилось.

Брок снова замолчал, а Баки почудилось, что вместо белого шума в клипсе он слышит, как быстро шуршат вниз песчинки ускользающего времени.

\- Если это вскроется, меня упекут под трибунал. Поэтому или сделай всё чисто, или сдохни.

\- Так точно, сэр, - отозвался Баки механически.

\- Лорд Роджерс разбился над пустыней, немного не долетев до Мексики. Не знаю, что он там забыл, не знаю в деталях, как это было - я не командую воздухом. Знаю, что была задача припугнуть, но джет Лорда оказался не чисто гражданским, а с боевым обвесом. Пилоты воздуха потеряли одну машину, прежде чем подбили его. Лорд долго держался на крыле, но после возгорания второго двигателя потерял высоту и разбился. Я видел запись взрыва. Вряд ли в таком хоть кто-то мог выжить, - Брок остановился, словно перехватывая дыхание. - Что до твоего Стива. Я слышал, что его со вчерашнего вечера держат в экспериментальном военном центре "Техасский Щит" где-то между Одессой и Пекосом. Карты будут позже по зашифрованному адресу, как всегда.

\- Благодарю, сэр.

\- Маму свою поблагодари, упокой Господь её душу. Что родила такого идиота, - с лёгкой то ли горечью, то ли усмешкой ответил Брок и продолжил: - Про наследного Лорда я не в курсе подробностей. Но слышал, что на нём испытывают ту сыворотку, над которой работал его отец. Как ты понимаешь, если парень не выдержит... Генерал Картер просто найдёт другого подопытного и другого человека на место Лорда Здравоохранения. Кого-то более сговорчивого и верного интересам Палат. Поэтому времени у тебя не так много.

\- Пиздец, - тихо простонал Баки и тут же поправился: - Вас понял, сэр, - а потом всё же сказал мягче, так, как отвечают друзьям: - Спасибо, Брок. Ты правда помог очень сильно. Если скинешь карты местности и планы, буду до конца дней за тебя свечки ставить. Ты знаешь, я из набожной семьи, сейчас это редкость.

Брок снова хохотнул и словно ощетинился.

\- В жопу себе свечки повставляй, Барнс. Вот честное слово. Может, мозгов прибавится, - вздохнул он и продолжил: - Я знаю, что ты творишь в бою, я с тобой плечом к плечу кучу народу положил. Тебе же башню напрочь рвёт. Будь осторожен, Барнс. Не попадайся под пули моих ребят. И сам лишнего не чуди. Это не твоя война. Забери своего парня по-тихому, и сваливайте нахрен, заберитесь в самую глубокую нору, пока шумиха не утихнет. Сидите тихо по углам или трахайтесь, как кролики, только не высовывайтесь раньше времени.

\- Вас понял, сэр. Благодарю. Жду карт и планов. Конец связи.

Баки дал отбой и, совершенно вымотанный разговором, завалился на продавленный диван. Капитан вообще был тяжёлым человеком, а говорить с ним так долго могли только единицы с иммунитетом. У Баки был не просто иммунитет. У него была собственная мутировавшая защита. Видимо, он приобрёл её, когда тащил раненого Брока Рамлоу на своей спине, сам, фактически, пребывая с развороченной до плеча рукой. «Упёртый лось», - сипел Брок ему в ухо на каждой ощутимой кочке. Матерился грязно, умело, но всё же цеплялся за него окостеневшими руками и ногами. Цеплялся за жизнь. Их кровь тогда смешалась много раз, и это, наверное, было всему виной.

Баки позволил себе недолго посидеть на диване с закрытыми глазами, откинув голову на спинку. Информацию требовалось переварить. Хотя бы немного. Потому что сам он чувствовал, как внутри закипает. То самое, что раньше было его кровью, а теперь стало непонятно чем. Оно отзывалось на дозы гнева и адреналина, на участившийся пульс, на его общее состояние. Этот кипяток бегал по венам и ошпаривал изнутри, и думать под такие ощущения было очень тяжело. 

А если не думать, ясно было одно. Времени в обрез. И если ещё есть возможность вытащить Стива, ехать нужно срочно. Как только капитан перешлёт карты и планы. И если капитан за пять лет не слишком изменился, то случится это уже... Клипса вздрогнула, оповещая о входящей почте на одном из адресов. Понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы безопасно зайти в свой шифрованный раздел с Наташиного лэптопа, открыть заархивированные файлы с кодом доступа, медленно и неторопливо ввести личный военный номер - тот, что был выбит на жетоне, и ещё три секретные цифры, которые полагалось хранить только в памяти и никому не говорить. Когда файлы открылись, расцветая штрихованно-помеченными планами зданий и цветными картами местности, Баки словно исчез для этой реальности. Он сидел перед экраном, рассматривал детали, моргая изредка, не меньше двадцати минут. Потом просто удалил файлы без возврата и почистил логи нетбука. Конечно, лучшим вариантом было бы сунуть компьютер внутрь подожжённого бака с мусором, но тогда Наташа его точно убьёт. И у Стива не останется ни единого шанса. 

_Стив. Стиви, держись там..._

Баки дал сам себе четверть часа до начала внеплановой срочной операции «Освобождение наследного Лорда Стивена мать его Роджерса из глубокой-глубокой задницы». Вздохнул, пару раз сжал и разжал пальцы на руках и пошёл переодеваться и собирать барахло. В этот раз ему точно пригодится ни разу не надёванный тонкий бронежилет. Он бы с удовольствием надел и старую армейскую кевларовую броню, и обвешался оружием с головы до ног. Но ключевое положение операции гласило «по-тихому». Поэтому - тонкий бронежилет под неброскую повседневную, но разношенную и удобную одежду. «Набор шпиона» тоже не помешает, вдруг придётся лезть по внешней стене? Карабины. Трос. Зацепы на обувь. Инфракрасные очки, армейский нож. Нескользящие перчатки. Пара модифицированных стволов Сиг-М11 с сонными дротиками вместо пуль. И дистанционные шокеры. Он не хотел ненароком убить кого-нибудь из персонала в этом чёртовом исследовательском центре. Почему-то ему казалось, что ни Стив, ни Брок бы этого не одобрили. Если, конечно, Стив сам ещё был живой.

Все эти приспособления, без специальной лицензии запрещённые к хранению дома постановлением Лорда Военной Коллегии, Баки хранил дома. В своей комнате, в секретном железном сейфе, прикрученном снизу к раме кровати. Торопливо скинув в сумку всё по пунктам из списка в голове, вспомнил, что не заряжал пикап. Вылетел из комнаты на лестницу и крикнул:

\- Нат! Нат!

\- Да что такое? - отозвалась Наташа, выбираясь из-под машины. - Горим?

\- Воткни зарядку в мой пикап. Я уезжаю через... десять минут, - сказал он, сверившись с часами. Они были точнее браслета и с дополнительными важными функциями.

\- Далеко собрался? И, может, расскажешь, что случилось?

\- Поеду, съезжу до Одессы. Говорят, у них там пиво делают хорошее, - отозвался Баки и снова скрылся в своей комнате.

\- Придурок, - незло выдохнула Наташа на первом этаже, задвигаясь обратно под машину. Пикап она поставила заряжаться сразу, как только Баки приехал взмыленный и поднялся наверх. Всё это время её сердце трепыхалось неровно, и было ясно как день, что происходит какая-то херня. Но Наташа помнила, чему учила ещё бабушка. «Когда не можешь ничего изменить, просто делай то, что умеешь, максимально хорошо». Наташа умела чинить машины. Поэтому она успокоилась, как могла, и продолжила увлечённо откручивать защиту днища.

Баки поцеловал её в перемазанный потный лоб с налипшими рыжими волосинками, когда проходил мимо к выходу с увесистой спортивной сумкой в руках. Вид у него был до того воинственный и полный решимости, что Наташу передёрнуло.

\- Возвращайся, - только и сказала она в чуть перекошенную влево спину.

\- Вернусь, - кивнул Баки, не оборачиваясь. - И, возможно, не один.

Когда шорох шин и урчание мотора пикапа затихли вдалеке, Наташа вытерла руки тряпкой и пошла наверх за своим лэптопом. Баки, конечно, хорошо подчищал хвосты. Особенно когда лазил по порно-сайтам. Но она в компьютерах разбиралась совсем капельку, да лучше. Пришло её время узнать, что за задница происходит вокруг, пока она мирно чинит машины.

Небольшого городка, разросшегося почти на середине трассы между Пекосом и Одессой, не было на обычных картах. Зато он был нанесён на карту Брока. Неявный сворот с полуистёршейся табличкой «Добро пожаловать в Энгуано!» - и Баки попал на приличную, выцветшую на солнце автодорогу в сторону города. Он совершенно запросто сходил за автотуриста, нуждающегося в электроподзарядке машины, и вряд ли привлёк бы внимание.

Энгуано оказался обычным, разросшимся вокруг крупного исследовательского центра, населённым пунктом. Несколько магазинов и закусочных, один кинотеатр, торговый центр на три этажа... На улицах было скромно и ухоженно, почти безлюдно. Это, конечно, не помогало в его миссии, но волею судьбы Баки оказался не единственным, приехавшим сегодня в городок. Неспешно прокатившись по улицам, Баки вернулся на станцию подзарядки на въезде в город. Пока его пикап питался от толстого провода со штырями на конце, а сам он сидел на скамье под навесом и делал вид, что дремлет, мимо него проехали ещё три машины с номерами других штатов. Не так уж и мало для захолустного городка, даже не нанесённого на карту.

Оплатив зарядку левой кредитной картой, Баки подумал вслух, что проголодался, но отравиться в дороге чем-то не хочется. Парнишка за стойкой тут же охотно посоветовал ему «самое приличное место» в центре Энгуано. «Заодно и Ратушу посмотрите. Она у нас красивая», - сказал он и улыбнулся. У парня были крупные желтоватые зубы и рыжие веснушки на носу и под глазами в тон волос. Что ж. Ратушу так ратушу.

Ратушей оказалось старое выбеленное здание перед городским пыльным сквером с пожухлыми цветами на клумбах. Отсюда же, с лавочки на входе, просматривался забор исследовательского центра "Техасский Щит". Его общая площадь, если верить намётанному глазу, занимала едва ли не половину от всего Энгуано. Баки купил хот-дог в первой попавшейся забегаловке и взял кофе с собой. Какое-то время посидел, потом принялся жевать. Вкус совершенно не отложился в памяти - словно кусок бумаги проглотил. И только кофейное послевкусие горчило на языке. Поток у проходной исследовательского центра был очень скудный. Пара-тройка человек в час. В такой толпе не затеряешься... Баки выдохнул сквозь зубы, выкинул нервно смятые салфетки и стаканчик в мусорку и решил ненавязчиво прогуляться вдоль периметра.

Решение его проблем нашлось сзади здания, похожего планировкой на значок автомашин "Мицубиши". Пять этажей, три крыла, каждое отведённое под инстанции определённого направления. В центре лифты и лестницы. На краю южного крыла, как раз предположительно нужного ему (там находились экспериментальные медицинские лаборатории), он увидел неприметную дверь и несколько просторных мусорных баков рядом. В момент, когда он проходил по тротуару вдоль забора, без интереса разглядывая чистое синее небо сквозь солнцезащитные очки, дверь отворилась, из неё неторопливой шаркающей походкой вышел мужчина в сером комбинезоне обслуживающего персонала и бейсболке и выкинул пару объёмных чёрных мешков в баки. Вот оно. Других вариантов, подходящих под «тихо и гладко», вычислить не удалось. Впрочем, усиленной охраны объекта Баки тоже не заметил, всё выглядело до странного спокойно и пасторально на фоне сонного дыхания периферийного городка. Разве что следящие камеры, натыканные по стенам в каждом углу, напрягали. Но камеры - не пулемёты, в конце концов. С камерами он как-нибудь справится. Чуть дальше обнаружились ворота для мусоровоза. На них, совершенно облегчая ему задачу, висела таблица с графиком вывоза мусора. Смех да и только. Эта страна давно ни с кем серьёзно не воевала. Отсюда все проблемы, отсюда - просранная операция в Анголе. Впрочем, сейчас он отчётливо понимал, что участие в стычках за ангольское месторождение было больше показательным ходом. Желающих завладеть им было немало, Штаты не могли остаться в стороне. Мол, нам оно даром не сдалось, но нервишки мы вам пощекочем. Вот и пощекотали за счёт них, простых солдат. Месторождение было далёким, труднодоступным и объективно неперспективным для Америки. Но совсем не отреагировать на смену власти в Анголе и оставшиеся без управления нефтяные вышки политика Штатов не позволяла. 

Баки зло хмыкнул. Смешно, ведь пять лет назад он вообще о подобном не задумывался. Единственное, чего ему хотелось тогда - это хорошей драки. 

Решив, что подходящее ему время - это отмеченная на табличке половина девятого вечера, Баки обошёл ближайшие въезды-выезды во дворы прилегающих домов, вежливо поинтересовался у встреченной пожилой леди, не мешает ли ей по вечерам гремящий мусоровоз. Та разошлась не на шутку, рассказывая о том, что от шума не может заснуть, Баки участливо покивал, отмечая, по какой именно улице проезжает машина. Именно с ней он попадёт на территорию, спрячется за баками, пока не откроется дверь. 

У него появилось четыре часа безделья, и он решил провести их, подремав в своём пикапе, припаркованном на стоянке у ближайшего маркета. Бессонная ночь, утро, принёсшее одни потрясения... Он должен был немного отдохнуть. Перезагрузка. Устроившись поудобнее на опущенном до упора вниз сидении, Баки надвинул бейсболку на глаза и немного сполз, устраивая бионическое плечо в продавленном месте с краю. Совсем рядом, за серыми, словно вымазанными в брызгах краски, стенами "Техасского щита" держали Стива. И у Баки было странное ощущение, что здесь, в Энгуано, он словно чувствует его. Он почти успокоился, принимая свершившееся непотребство за данность, позволяя себе выдохнуть. Начал дышать размеренно и полноценно. Сегодня вечером он заберёт Стива отсюда и увезёт... куда-нибудь подальше. А если нет... Если нет, то разнесёт тут всё к чертям собачьим. Он был не из тех людей, что спокойно смирялись с потерей смысла, едва обретя его. Давно он не чувствовал себя таким правым и уверенным, выходя на тропу войны.

_Маме не нравилось, когда он дрался. С самого детства, когда он влезал в мальчишескую борьбу и запойно махал кулаками, мама только смотрела, сдвигала брови и ни слова не говорила. Нет, она никогда не ругала. И всё же он чувствовал спиной, местом между лопаток, это молчаливое неодобрение. «Глупо решать вопросы дракой, - говорила она. - Тебе надо учиться обходиться без махания кулаками каждый день». Он слушал её, кивал хмуро, а на следующий день всё повторялось. Словно само тело просило ударов, как нанесённых, так и полученных. Но был момент, немного позже, это время он помнил несколько лучше: будние дни, проведённые в обучающем городке для детей, и выходные, когда с радостью возвращался домой, под бок к маме в небольшую квартиру на окраине города, чтобы быть облизанным с головы до ног двумя старыми и слишком добрыми собаками, и хохотать от этого, словно совсем ещё ребёнок. Тогда мама посмотрела на него странно, и тихо сказала: «Но бывают **ситуации** , Джимми, уладить которые можно только хорошей дракой. И лучше бы выйти из такой победителем». Он тогда не понял ничего - это была оторванная от контекста фраза, после которой его без перехода отправили мыть руки и пригласили за стол к обеду. Он не понял, но запомнил эти слова. И вот, пожалуй, теперь была именно та «ситуация»._

Парня-уборщика он обезвредил по темноте, выскочив из тени, когда тот вытащил очередные мешки к мусорным бакам. Впрочем, «обезвредил» - слишком громко сказано. Уборщик - белобрысый до платинового оттенка - так испугался выпрыгнувшему из ниоткуда Баки, что только трясся и скулил, и ему даже пришлось заклеить рот, когда Баки начал стягивать позарез нужную униформу: тот взвыл и, видимо, подумал, что его сейчас насиловать будут.

\- Замолчи, идиот, - прошипел Баки, переодеваясь в добытую одежду прямо поверх бронежилета. - Никто тебя не тронет. Полежишь тут с часик, и найдут свои же. Не замёрзнешь. Я тебя даже укрыть могу, хорошо, что тряпок тут достаточно.

Помещением за дверью оказалась прачечная. Парень смотрел на застарелые белёсые шрамы на коже и железную руку с широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами и мелко трясся. Его гены так и кричали набором качеств «Послушание. Исполнительность. Добродушие. Кропотливость. Склонность к монотонной работе». Баки ничего не имел против, такие работники нужны в каждом учреждении - тихие, незаметные и при этом трудолюбивые. Вот только вдолбить в их голову что-то в шоковой ситуации было почти нереальным делом. Парень поскуливал даже через заклеенный рот. Баки покачал головой, вытащил пару простыней и укрыл его, нервно вскинувшегося от приближения, чтобы не сидел тут, связанный, нагишом.

\- Веди себя тихо, - строго сказал Баки, натягивая на голову чужую бейсболку и поправляя электронный пропуск-бэйдж на груди. - И всё будет хорошо. Ты веришь мне?

Парень заскулил и часто закивал. Баки присел и легонько похлопал его по скуле:

\- Умница.

Он уже хотел было подняться и идти наружу добывать нужную информацию, как решил для начала попытать счастья тут. Чем чёрт не шутит?

\- Может, ты знаешь, на каком этаже у вас есть палаты для пациентов? Где могут держать человека, которого обследуют после опытного лечения?

Баки вздохнул. Он говорил почти как с маленьким ребёнком, но эффекта не было. Парень смотрел на него светлыми как вода глазами, как на самое великое зло в мире, не моргая. Словно Баки говорил на португальском с креольским акцентом. Вот же глупый. Настоящего зла не видел просто.

\- Ты знаешь, где держат наследного Лорда Роджерса? - спросил он прямо, уже ни на что не надеясь. Парень вздрогнул и вдруг закивал утвердительно. Сердце в груди предательски застучало скорее. - Я сейчас отлеплю скотч, - строго сказал Баки, не выдавая своего состояния, - но если ты закричишь, прилеплю его обратно и уйду. Так что без глупостей, договорились?

Получив утвердительный кивок, Баки медленно, чтобы не было слишком больно, отлепил ленту ото рта. Парень вдохнул глубже, моргнул и начал говорить, почему-то заикаясь.

\- Я... убираю н-на четвёртом и т-третьем этаже. Н-на третьем у нас п-палаты. Я видел Л-лорда там, случайно. 

\- Ты был в палате?

\- Н-нет. Нам нельзя. Только к-коридор мыл. Т-там окна с-стеклянные, видно.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Баки. - Номер не запомнил?

\- Т-там нет н-номеров. Т-только буквы. Но я н-не обратил в-внимания. Помню, ч-что посередине коридора г-где-то.

\- Третий этаж, палата посередине. Что ж, - Баки снова похлопал парня по щеке. - Это даже больше, чем я мог рассчитывать. Правда, спасибо тебе. Я не хотел тебя напугать, без обид, ладно?

Парень кивнул. Баки вдруг снова коснулся бэйджа на груди и загнул его так, чтобы прочитать имя.

\- Нэд. Ты хороший парень, Нэд. И очень мне помог. А теперь я должен идти, поэтому мне придётся наклеить скотч обратно. Иначе они подумают, что ты был со мной заодно. Ты ведь не хочешь этого?

Нэд замотал головой.

\- Вот и хорошо. Скоро к тебе придут и развяжут, и ты им расскажешь про меня. Только про руку не говори, ладно? Так будет веселее, вот увидишь.

Баки заклеил рот согласно кивающему Нэду, встал и пошёл к выходу из прачечной. Даже если паренёк расскажет всё, и про руку тоже, это уже не будет иметь никакого значения. Главное - забрать и вывести отсюда Стива. Всё остальное вторично.

Баки вышел в коридор и направился к служебным лифтам. Он старательно копировал чуть запинающуюся шаркающую походку Нэда и изо всех сил сдерживал себя, чтобы не перейти на бег. Что бы он ни говорил, возвращаться придётся этим же путём, через прачечную. Во-первых, все другие были непроверенными, а значит, опаснее и хуже. А во-вторых, его одежда и часть снаряжения осталась в прачечной, спрятанная под стопкой чистых простыней. Оружие бы не пропустили рамки металлодетекторов, натыканные тут на каждом углу. Сейчас при нём был только мини-шокер, в котором пластмассы было больше, чем железа, и это такое смешное оружие, что проще двинуть кулаком в скулу - больше шансов на успех. Единственным плюсом шокера была его дистанционность. Это вносило элемент неожиданности.

В лифте Баки ехал не один. Попросив придержать дверь, туда же залетели три девушки в белых халатах медицинского персонала. Они ожидаемо не обратили на него, замершего в углу, никакого внимания, словно он - Нэд - пустое место. Обслуживающий персонал. Это давало ему волю рассмотреть их как следует. Улыбчивые, говорливые и очень симпатичные, они негромко, но возбуждённо обсуждали достоинства и сексуальность какого-то мужского тела. Две блондинки и брюнетка пониже ростом, зато и пофигуристей. Видимо, медсёстры, опаздывающие к девятичасовому пересменку. Это ему на руку.

Они вместе вышли на третьем. Девушки застучали каблучками по кафелю пола в сторону ординаторской. Баки чуть притормозил, надеясь по-быстрому оглядеться. Он знал точно, куда следует идти, планы здания горели прямо перед глазами, но он поразился отсутствию периметра охраны и вообще усиленного наблюдения. Всё выглядело слишком сонно и спокойно, и это немного нервировало. Словно он шёл в какую-то неведомую, тщательно подготовленную ловушку, вооружённый лишь пластиковым шокером. На посту в начале нужного коридора сидел то и дело зевающий мужчина в форме охраны и что-то смотрел в своём моноподе. Баки прошёл мимо неторопливо, надеясь не привлекать никакого внимания.

\- А, Нэд, - прогнусавил охранник, не поднимая головы. - Забыл что-то?

\- Угухм, - выдавил из себя Баки, задерживаясь на мгновение, пока сканер в стене считывал разрешение на доступ с бэйджа, а стеклянные двери медленно - видит Бог, слишком медленно! - расходились в стороны. Испарина выступила на лбу и висках, ладонь вспотела. Ему казалось, что в спину из тёмного круглого отверстия улья смотрит рой рассерженных затаившихся пчёл. Он почти слышал их недовольное гудение.

\- Давай, не задерживайся. Мне через пять минут смену сдавать. В крыле никого не должно быть кроме медперсонала.

\- Угу, - снова кивнул Баки и по-нэдовски пошоркал вперёд.

Его немного отпустило, когда створки дверей сомкнулись сзади. Теперь до середины длинного светлого коридора. Баки шёл и шёл по бесконечному коридору, кидая внимательные взгляды через стёкла палат. Почти за каждым висели жалюзи, но их ламели были сдвинуты вбок, а палаты пустовали. Только в одной из них, под буквой "L" практически в середине коридора, жалюзи были наглухо закрыты. Баки вдохнул поглубже и надавил на ручку, бесшумно втекая внутрь.

В палате, кроме лежащего на кровати под белой простыней, никого не было. Мерно пикала техника в изголовье, на мониторе весело прыгал зелёный светлячок пульса. Сердце Баки стучало примерно в два раза чаще.

Это был Стив - определённо. Спокойное лицо спящего, чуть заострившиеся скулы, и всё же... что-то в нём было не так. Словно что-то неуловимо поменялось. Губы выглядели полнее, а лицо - одновременно казалось знакомым и совершенно чужим, пускай и не менее притягательным. Потом до Баки дошло - медленно и неотвратимо. Это не Стив. Это не может быть Стив, потому что лежащий на больничной койке под простыней парень был огромным. Ужасающе огромным. Это несоответствие выглядело до того странно, что Баки почувствовал поднимающуюся тошноту.

«Время, сержант!» - взвыла внутри военная выправка, Баки вздрогнул и подошёл к изножию кровати, вгляделся в надписи всунутой в кармашек карты. Кровоток битом отдавался в ушах и животе, на языке появилась непонятная горечь. Стивен Грант Роджерс, двадцати четырёх лет. Исследование введённой экспериментальной сыворотки "Техас-2066", день второй. Лечение - повышенные дозы седативных, снотворное. Баки нахмурился, вчитываясь в заковыристые малознакомые названия. Зачем столько химии? Какого чёрта они тут делают со Стивом? Какого, блять, чёрта они с ним вообще сделали?

Сжав зубы до скрипа, Баки подошёл к изголовью, проследил трубку от капельницы, уходящую под простынь. Медленно, словно всовывал руку в пасть тигру, взялся за край простыни и потянул её вниз.

Если это и был Стив, ему явно дали погонять новое тело. Такое тело, омывая которое по утрам медсёстры явно заходились румянцем, а потом шёпотом обсуждали в лифте. Ему же вдруг остро, до зудящих, сжавшихся в кулаки ладоней захотелось взять и содрать всё это лишнее, содрать и откинуть в угол, в кучу кровоточащего ненужного мяса. Он мог только надеяться, что там, подо всем этим, остался Стив. Его Стив, которого он запомнил. Худой, нескладный, с живыми, тёплыми глазами и ледяными ладонями. Тот Стив, от одного взгляда которого что-то до безумия сладко и горячо замирало внутри. 

Баки горько вздохнул, прижал пальцами кожу, где капельница входила в катетер, и медленно вытащил тонкую трубочку из-под кожи. Откинул в сторону. Вены у Стива теперь были объёмные, видные, змеились синеватыми жгутами на сгибе локтя на красивой подкачанной руке. Совсем не той руке, которую так отчётливо помнил Баки. Противоестественность, нереальность увиденного зашкаливала, сбивала с толку. Но он пришёл за Стивом, а значит, заберёт его. Он не бросит его тут, чтобы его продолжали накачивать наркотой. Интересно, как быстро он придёт в себя без капельницы?

Баки пришлось хлопать его по щекам, чтобы ускорить процесс. Если верить охраннику, через три минуты он отправится на поиски Нэда, и это будет хорошее время, чтобы попытаться улизнуть без лишней суеты. Давай же, Стиви, давай.

\- Эй, Стив. Дружище, просыпайся, - не переставая, повторял Баки, тормоша за ворот больничной рубашки, и через совершенно бесконечную минуту Стив начал подавать признаки жизни. Задышал чаще, зрачки под веками забегали. Уже просыпаясь, он вдруг выгнулся и засипел так, что Баки отскочил от него на добрых пару шагов.

\- Пить... - еле выговорил Стив, часто моргая. Выглядел он совершенно дезориентированным. - Пить... Дайте пить...

Баки быстро набрал в стакан воды из-под крана, с усилием поднял подушку на койке вместе с головой и приставил стакан к пересохшим губам. Всё так же моргая, Стив залпом выдул его.

\- Ещё.

Ещё два стакана воды пришлось набрать Баки после первого, а потом Стив, неловко оттолкнув его, сполз с кровати, покачнулся, хватаясь за стену, кое-как выровнялся и ввалился в туалетную комнату. Баки глаз не мог отвезти от канатов мышц спины и обнажённых ягодиц, мелькавших между стянутых завязками прорезей больничной рубахи. Из-за незакрытой двери зажурчало.

Спустя долгое время оттуда раздалось тихое, разрывающее сердце: 

\- Твою мать... Господи...

Ну конечно. В ванной комнате обычно висит зеркало.

Внутри головы Баки начинал трещать чувствительный счётчик приближающейся опасности. Время утекало между пальцев скользкими крупинками песка.

\- Стив, - твёрдо произнёс он. - Выходи оттуда. Нам надо сваливать.

Какое-то время было тихо, затем в проёме показался Стив - шокированный, напуганный, растерянно трогающий лицо и рассматривающий свои руки, и Баки стало тошно от самого себя. От своих мыслей. Как бы он ни выглядел, это был Стиви. Тот самый задохлик, от взгляда которого Баки кидало в тщательно скрываемую дрожь.

\- Баки... - тихо сказал он знакомым голосом. Разве что грудных, тёплых обертонов прибавилось. Произнёс так, как тянутся за спасательным кругом утопающие. - Баки, я... плохо помню. Они ввели мне сыворотку...

\- Всё потом, Стиви, - как можно мягче ответил Баки. - Нам нужно выбираться отсюда. Ты как, идти можешь?

\- Не знаю, - честно признался Стив, вцепляясь пальцами в волосы, оттягивая их. - Я... словно горю весь изнутри. Жжётся так... И голова пьяная, едет всё.

\- Ты напичкан химией под завязку. Но активно от неё избавляешься, судя по всему, - Баки вздохнул и подошёл ближе. Медленно, чтобы Стив мог понять, что он хочет сделать.

\- Баки, - выдохнул Стив с облегчением и словно упал в протянутые руки, тут же обхватившие его по спине. Сжавшие крепко. На плече Баки стало мокро. Обнимал Стив от души, но как-то неловко, словно ещё не чувствовал достаточно хорошо своё новое тело. - Баки, я думал...

\- Надо идти, - оборвал его Баки и мягко отстранился. Стив был горячим до того, что сердце само собой начинало биться чаще. А ещё он оказался на пол головы выше и таким же широким в плечах. Охренеть.

Баки услышал шаги первым. Отпрянул к стене и дёрнул Стива на себя, жестом показав - тихо. Когда дверь открылась и внутрь заглянул охранник, тут же запричитавший из-за вида пустующей койки, Баки резко втянул его в палату и оглушил точным ударом по затылку.

\- Он жив? С ним всё будет в порядке? - с ужасом в голосе спросил Стив, наклоняясь над осевшим телом, проверяя пульс на шее. Баки закатил глаза.

\- Ты будешь задавать этот вопрос каждый раз, когда я буду вырубать кого-то, чтобы спасти твою тощую задницу? - сурово спросил он, прикидывая размеры охранника. Должно налезть. 

Стив замолчал, только удивлённо наблюдал за тем, как Баки нервно расстёгивает серую форменную рубашку уборщика на своей груди.

\- Не пялься, лучше раздень его. В его форму ты не влезешь, больно здоровый стал. Но эта роба просторная, так что поменяемся. Да отомри ты уже! - прикрикнул Баки, и только тогда Стив включился в процесс.

Стив стягивал больничную рубаху и надевал форменную одежду Нэда без какого либо смущения, но Баки старательно отводил взгляд. Он не чувствовал себя готовым увидеть. Он и до сегодняшнего дня только представлял, каким был Стив под одеждой, всегда немного мешковатой. Глупое занятие, конечно. Он и сам понять не мог, что именно его так заводило. Хрупкость черт в сочетании с чуть надменным взглядом, или ямочки на щеках, которые появлялись при улыбке. Или, может, прохладные тонкие пальцы, кости, тонкие даже на вид. Или острый кадык на худой шее, и ниже - узкие плечи с разлётом ключиц под молочно-белой кожей. Он фантазировал и заводился от этого, задыхался, как древний паровоз. Мучился обжигающими снами. А теперь Стив - совсем не такой, как в фантазиях - бесстыдно переодевался перед ним, даже не поднимая головы, и Баки не мог смотреть на него. 

Им везло. Какое-то ненормальное везение, думал Баки. Которое в один прекрасный момент закончится, и начнётся полный пиздец. Так всегда бывало, он не обольщался на счёт фортуны. Они успели без приключений спуститься на первый этаж по пожарной лестнице, как рация, стащенная Баки у охранника, ожила.

\- Внимание всем постам охраны! Красная тревога! - заорали из динамика голосом вырубленного охранника. Быстро же он очнулся, надо было крепче приложить, подумалось Баки. - Красная тревога, объект "С" сбежал, предположительно направляется на первый этаж вместе с сообщником. Перекрыть все выходы, не дать выйти из периметра. Повторяю. Не дать выйти...

Тут же над ухом из невидимых колонок под потолком зазвенела тревожная сигнализация. 

\- А вот и долгожданный пиздец, - без выражения сказал Баки, хватая ничего не понимающего Стива за широкую ладонь и бегом направляясь в сторону прачечной. Если в своих мыслях Баки рассчитывал тащить его хоть на руках, в новых обстоятельствах это не представлялось возможным. Стив бежал неловко, будто не до конца управлял своим телом, его заносило на поворотах. Он был ценным, но по всем параметрам неудобным грузом. В коридорах были навешаны камеры, их должны вычислить очень быстро. Если ещё не вычислили. - Давай же, Стив, двигай ногами.

Они залетели в нужную дверь, и пока Стив с не сходящим уже с его лица удивлением разглядывал сидящего у стены под простынями Нэда, Баки доставал свёрток со своей одеждой и пушками, заправленными обоймой сонных дротиков. Переодеваться было некогда. Стволы он приладил за поясом, а одежду и один из пистолетов охранника кинул Стиву. Одежду тот поймал и прижал к груди, как сокровище, но пистолет сразу же положил на пол.

\- Я... я не могу, Бак. Я не умею стрелять.

\- Припугнёшь хотя бы, если понадобится, - настоял Баки, но Стив только замотал головой. Вкупе с его новым видом это было даже мило.

\- Нет, нет, я не могу. Прости, - твёрдо сказал Стив и отодвинул пистолет ещё дальше. Тот противно проскрёб по полу.

\- Чёрт с тобой, - вздохнул Баки и снова протянул руку - уже привычным, каким-то естественным движением. - Двинули. Надо выбираться наружу, к машине.

На улице их ждали. Стив только и успел, что по стене пробраться в сторонку и осесть на асфальт, перебарывая ужас от зрелища того, как на Баки, тут же принимающего пружинистую стойку защиты, наскакивают трое дюжих охранников. По скупым и точным движениям их слаженных атак даже Стив понял - профессиональные бойцы, а не постовые наблюдатели за этажами.

Стив едва успевал следить за чужими движениями, драка напоминала неделимое мельтешение ног и рук, только сердце заходилось чаще от ужаса внезапного осознания - если Баки уступит... если осядет сейчас от очередного меткого удачливого удара, генерал Картер сделает так, что его никто и никогда уже не найдёт, даже если кто-то и будет искать. А его, Стива, вернут обратно, в палату. И будут с ним строже. Намного строже. Его передёрнуло, когда Баки получил серьёзный выпад ногой по боку. Неожиданно дверь рядом со Стивом тихо приоткрылась, и из-за неё показался зажатый в руке небольшой пистолет. Баки отбивался от трёх человек, постоянно перетекая и меняя положение тела, и только поэтому человек с пушкой медлил. Стива затрясло. У него не было оружия, но он вдруг подумал, что, возможно, смог бы сейчас. Выстрелил. Почему он, такой идиот, отказался от пистолета? Он огляделся. Возле него не было ничего, чем он мог бы воспользоваться, а драться он не умел совершенно. 

Почувствовав непреодолимое жжение под кожей, он поднялся, разогнался за пару шагов от двери и со всей силы въехал в неё плечом. Эффект вышел ошеломляющим. Он не только вбил вооружённого охранника внутрь, но и обмял железную дверь по контуру своего бока, выдрав её из петель. Когда он отошёл от стены, дверь так и осталась в его руках как огромный ростовой щит. А ещё грохотом он отвлёк на себя внимание дерущихся. Баки не замедлил этим воспользоваться, вырубил ближайшего хуком справа, подбил под колено второго и, ловко выхватив пистолет, всадил в обоих по дротику. Третьего оттолкнул мощным поставленным пинком в грудь и тоже успокоил снотворным. Замер, восстанавливая дыхание.

\- Силён, - улыбнулся он криво из-под размётанной по потному лбу чёлки. - Тебе идёт, Стиви. Как рыцарь времён Тамплиеров, - сказал и убрал ствол назад в кобуру.

\- Иди ты, - вяло ответил улыбкой Стив, откидывая дверь подальше. Та прогрохотала, упав на асфальт. Стоило ли говорить, что он был смущён и ошарашен. Сам не ожидал от себя.

\- Пойдём, пока ещё кто не прибежал, - сказал Баки.

Стив только кивнул и уверенно взялся за протянутую железную ладонь в кожаной перчатке.

Они выехали из Энгуано без приключений. Здание "Техасского щита" позади хоть и напоминало разворошенное осиное гнездо, на выезде из городка их никто не остановил. Баки диву давался такой бестолковой и совершенно не военной организации. Хотя, им от этого были сплошные плюсы, и высказывать мысли вслух он не стал. Просто уверенно выжимал из своего электро-пикапа максимальную скорость. Благодаря его индивидуально сработанному проводнику, машина ехала гораздо быстрее заводских моделей. Стив вёл себя странно тихо и молчал, отвернувшись к окну.

Баки не выдержал давящей атмосферы и сдался, уже когда они объехали по окружной трассе блестящую вдалеке огнями Одессу.

\- Что, Стив? - только и спросил он в темноте. Дальний свет фар ровно вырывал у техасской ночи длинную полосу асфальта перед капотом.

Стив помолчал ещё немного, так что Баки почти перестал ждать ответа. А потом всё-таки развернулся к нему и спросил:

\- Просто скажи мне... Почему? Зачем ты приехал, зачем вытащил меня оттуда? Моя семья сейчас вроде как вне закона, зачем тебе это... - он не договорил, словно предоставляя Баки право самому дать определение происходящему.

Баки задумался. Странный он парень, Стив. С первой встречи был странным, это точно не побочный эффект сыворотки. Подумал Баки одно, но ответил совсем другое:

\- Потому что за мной никто не пришёл, - глухо сказал он, глядя за лобовое стекло. - Когда я лежал там после всего пять лет назад... после операции и вживления протеза, после экспериментальной сыворотки и облучения - ты ведь не думаешь, что первый, кому вкололи эту чудную штуку? - я вдруг подумал, что если сдохну там, меня просто по-тихому кремируют, и никто не узнает, куда делся такой замечательный парень Баки Барнс. Знаешь, Стиви, это ощущение мне до черта не понравилось.

\- Спасибо, - тихо выдохнул Стив после недолгого молчания. - Правда, Баки. Я... так виноват перед тобой. Я ведь знал, я видел эти бумаги у отца, я даже считал этот опыт бесчеловечным, но ничего не сделал. Не попытался даже, понимаешь? 

Баки ответил не сразу, вызывая своим молчанием нервную дрожь внутри Стива.

\- Ты не знал меня, я не знал тебя. Нас мало волнуют судьбы чужих людей, - пожал плечами Баки наконец. - Было бы странно винить тебя за это. Да и вряд ли генерал Картер тебя послушал, даже если бы ты попытался что-то сделать. Я был первым испытуемым, и я положил свой кирпичик в стену этой истории. А ты стал венцом, надо же, - хмыкнул он, и Стив отчего-то залился краской.

\- Спасибо, - повторил Стив увереннее. А потом опустил глаза, совсем как тогда, когда они ездили в национальный парк. Замялся. Проговорил едва разборчиво: - Если сможешь, отвези меня до границы с Мексикой. Я не смею просить большего, Бак, ты и так из-за меня по уши в де...

\- Отвезти и высадить? - вдруг холодно и без эмоций уточнил Баки. - Без проблем.

Стив посмотрел на него. В темноте профиль Баки был словно вырезанный из листа стали, и не понятно, что именно он имел в виду. И откуда вдруг этот тон и холодность. Вот только внутри сразу стало паршиво. Точнее, ещё паршивее, чем было. Стив всегда чувствовал, насколько он неловок в общении, если это только не околоинтеллектуальные разговоры с коллегами или обмен ничего не значащими репликами со старыми друзьями. Если бы умения в жизни можно было выбирать, как перки в реал-гейм, он бы точно выбрал «Читать собеседника по глазам и подыгрывать ему».

\- Мой отец, - сказал Стив, - как только начал работу над этой сывороткой для меня, всегда предполагал, что в один момент это может плохо закончиться. Он знал Лорда Картера ещё с университета, они даже дружили, если эти странные отношения можно было назвать дружбой. Вместе ухлёстывали за мамой, - невесело хмыкнул он. - Отец всегда старался планировать на пару шагов вперёд, у него всегда были готовы пути отступления, поэтому он так хотел добраться до Мексики на джете. А потом бы он вытащил нас с мамой. Всё, что произошло... произошло по вине того, что он был слишком увлечен завершением своей гениальной сыворотки...

Голос Стива стал глухим и хриплым, словно во рту пересохло.

\- Твой отец разбился, не долетев до Мексики. Он не сможет помочь тебе. Я сожалею, Стив, - сказал Баки чуть мягче, увидев, как кулаки сжались до белеющих в темноте костяшек на его коленях, а сам Стив словно сгорбился от веса тяжести на своих плечах. - Обстоятельства таковы, что ваша семья скомпрометирована, у тебя больше нет никаких привилегий Лорда, и всё это из-за амбиций генерала Картера.

\- И он заплатит за это... - прошипел Стив едва слышно, смотря куда-то вниз. - Заплатит... Господи, - он вдруг вздрогнул, разжал пальцы и закрыл ими своё лицо. Согнулся почти вдвое и судорожно всхлипнул. Его мелко затрясло, как бывает, когда эмоциональная отдача внезапно накрывает человека, изо всех сил державшегося до последнего. Зрелище было до того душераздирающим, что у самого Баки глаза неожиданно стали влажными. Стив, его Стив плакал навзрыд - тихо сотрясаясь, давясь слезами, закрывая своё лицо - в пассажирском кресле совсем рядом, а он вёл машину и представить не мог, что нужно делать в подобной ситуации.

\- Стив, - выдохнул Баки негромко и тут же закусил губу. Его голос странно прозвучал под всхлипы и мерный шелест двигателя. Да и что тут можно сказать? Любая речь будет лицемерием. Стив не отреагировал, будто и не услышал его. - Стив, ну же, - сказал Баки увереннее.

А потом разозлился. Не на Стива и даже не на себя. На всю эту идиотскую, нереальную ситуацию, перевернувшую их жизни с ног на голову. Он схватил Стива за предплечье и дёрнул ближе к себе, сам подался навстречу и, уже обхватывая горячий короткостриженый затылок пальцами, жарко впился в мокрые, солёные губы. В первое мгновение Стив что-то замычал, даже попытался отстраниться, но Баки только притянул сильнее и вломился между открывшихся губ языком, сладко прошёлся по языку Стива. Куснул за нижнюю губу и медленно отпустил, кидая взгляд искоса на прямое полотно дороги. Выровнял руль - ещё немного, и они бы съехали в кювет. Стив смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами в обрамлении чёрных слипшихся ресниц и часто дышал. Неверяще облизывал губы.

\- Пришёл в себя? - спросил Баки без улыбки. Сердце стучало так, что хотелось приложить к груди руку, придерживая рёбра - не пробило бы дыру. В паху сладко ныло. Баки крепче сжал руль железными пальцами.

\- Вроде... - выдохнул Стив. - Это...

\- Это ещё одна вещь, почему я пришёл за тобой, - ровно сказал Баки, глядя на дорогу. А потом, решившись, всё же посмотрел на Стива. Тот выглядел ошарашенным и смущённым, и Баки казалось, что даже в темноте видны его горящие уши и скулы, и даже шея над воротом форменной рубахи.

Стив неловко улыбнулся ему и снова отвернулся к окну.

«Молодец, Барнс, - сам себе сказал Баки, внутренне закатывая глаза, - ушёл от давящего молчания одним изящным движением, придурок...»

Он смотрел вперёд - на ровную дорогу между двух городов - но и на Стива хотелось смотреть не меньше. Быстрых взглядов было слишком мало. Щёки и уши Стива были алыми, а в напряжённую шею, пускай уже не выглядящую хрупкой и нежной, хотелось впиться зубами и оставить свои метки. Оба Стива срастались, переплетались между собой, превращаясь в одного человека, и Баки глаз не мог от него отвести. Видимо, его взгляд был слишком пристальным, потому что через несколько мгновений Стив обернулся.

\- Почему ты так смотришь? - спросил он взволнованно. Поднял руку к лицу и принялся неловко ощупывать себя. - Со мной что-то не так? Я смешной? Странный? Слишком большой стал, да? - зачастил он, волнуясь всё больше.

Баки вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Проверил дорогу и ровное положение руля. Температура внутри салона по его собственным меркам зашкаливала. Было ж а р к о. А потом он протянул руку и осторожно положил её чуть выше колена Стива, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев внутреннего шва на штанине. Ткань была тонкой, Стив - слишком горячим, от него едва ли пар не шёл, и он подкинулся от прикосновения, но быстро взял себя в руки. Его выпрямленная спина и напряжённые плечи упёрлись в спинку сидения, словно надеялись вплавиться туда намертво.

\- Баки... - выдохнул он. Но дальше не продолжил, просто закрыл глаза и закусил нижнюю губу. Он выглядел как человек, во всю дерущийся с внутренними демонами. Не на жизнь, а на смерть. Баки не мог не признаться себе, что такой искренний Стив нравился ему до одури.

\- Ты потрясающий, - сказал Баки, выдохнув слова в темноту. - И всегда таким был, с самого начала, - добавил с улыбкой, увидев, как Стив открывает глаза и рот, предвосхищая любые возможные вопросы. Так предсказуемо и так... мило?

\- Прекрати смущать меня, - проговорил Стив растерянно. - Мне в жизни никто ничего подобного не говорил.

\- Дураки, - пожал плечами Баки и едва заметно сжал пальцы на бедре. Стив вздрогнул, и Баки ничего не смог поделать с разъезжающимися уголками губ.

\- Ты притормаживаешь и смещаешься к обочине, - сказал Стив, покусывая губу, - не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

Так точно. Останавливаться не стоило. Хотя и очень хотелось. Баки снова прижал педаль газа и выровнял съехавшую машину на полотне асфальта. И вздрогнул, когда на его руку на ноге Стива легла сверху ещё непривычно чужая, но такая нужная широкая ладонь. Стало спокойнее и одновременно волнительнее. Баки улыбнулся в темноту.

Какое-то время они ехали молча, заново привыкая дышать в обществе друг друга. Пальцы Баки жгло и снизу, и сверху, и это была настоящая пытка, это мозги вышибало напрочь, и как он умудрялся следить за дорогой и вести машину - одному Богу известно.

\- Расскажи мне всё, что знаешь, - попросил Баки, решив нарушить тишину и отвлечься, в конце концов. - Что происходит вокруг тебя. И почему вдруг всё так закрутилось. 

Стив кивнул. Задумался ненадолго, а потом начал говорить: тихо и неторопливо, словно после случившегося прошли месяцы, а не каких-то несколько дней.

Про то, как оплакивал пропавшего без вести отца. Он надеялся на лучшее до того самого момента, как ему позвонила Пегги Картер и принесла свои соболезнования. И намекнула мимоходом, что ему нужно уехать. Сбежать. Потому что это только начало чего-то большего. Её звонок был сильным, настолько беспрецедентным ударом, что Стив, хоть и понимал, что за дьявольская карусель раскручивается, не собирался - просто сил не было - как-то бороться с её инерцией. Не стал уезжать и прятаться. «И мне не позвонил тоже, не поделился...» - с горечью подумал Баки, но вслух ни слова не сказал. Стив рассказывал про независимых приставов, про то, как мать попросили собраться и куда-то увезли, куда именно - он не знал. Как его самого перевезли в Энгуано без объяснения причин, как заперли в палате и приказали ждать. 

\- Я просто лежал и смотрел в потолок, - признался Стив. - Мне было всё равно, я не мог переварить смерть отца. До сих пор не переварил, - честно сказал он, поглаживая пальцами костяшки на кисти Баки. - Мы были очень близки, несмотря на многие трения и разные взгляды на некоторые вещи. Я любил его, очень сильно любил. И теперь чувствую себя... - Стив замялся, подбирая слово. - Потерянным. Дезориентированным. Не нужным никому.

Баки сильнее сжал пальцы на бедре и сдвинул ладонь чуть выше.

\- Хотел бы сказать, что понимаю тебя. Но я вообще не знал своего отца, - ровно ответил он. Это было правдой, он никогда даже не скучал по нему.

Стив вздохнул и продолжил. Рассказал, как его подготовили к процедуре, уложили в специальную капсулу и ввели сыворотку, просто чтобы удостовериться: препарат - именно тот, что нужен, и что правда имеет заявленный эффект.

\- Все их действия выглядели слишком торопливыми, словно кто подгонял их, не давал взвесить все за и против, не давал остановиться на мгновение и подумать. Мне было странно смотреть на такую суету вокруг себя. Наверное, генералу Картеру не терпелось увидеть результат. Моим состоянием они тоже не особо дорожили, - горько хмыкнул Стив. - Впрочем, эффект от сыворотки явно превзошёл все их ожидания, - усмехнулся он, - они от радости едва ли не прыгали, и потому запоздало поняли свою ошибку: других порций вакцины не было, а записи и материалы по ней, не все, но те, что нашли, были хуже шифрованной переписки двух куриц. Даже сам отец не всегда слёту разбирал свой почерк, а писать имел привычку только от руки, особенно то, что касалось секретных разработок. Он никогда особо не доверял компьютерам и интерактивным технологиям. Забавно, но это в итоге сыграло свою роль. После неудачи с записями у меня стали брать кровь - хотели попытаться вычленить элементы сыворотки, но и тут прокололись. Инъекции, сдобренные вита-лучами, дают всему организму мощный толчок к полному обновлению клеток и расконсервации свойств скрытых резервов. Вот только сама вакцина после инъекции, соединяясь с кровью, уже перестаёт быть сывороткой в прежнем варианте. Кровь обновляется, становится другой, и найти в ней остатки сыворотки не представляется возможным. И именно в этот момент их конфуза я вдруг осознал, что здоров. Совершенно здоров, понимаешь? - Стив по-детски восторженно посмотрел на Баки. - Впервые в жизни у меня ничего не болело. Вообще. Только что жгло изнутри, словно по венам огонь бегал. Но отец говорил о подобном побочном эффекте, и я не волновался об этом. А ещё я вдруг понял с благоговением, что сработало. Что у отца получилось, что он гений, сумевший обратить мой фатальный недостаток в достоинство, и я теперь самый здоровый человек на земле, представляешь? Я вдруг почувствовал, что моё тело сильное, что его не выведешь из строя любой мелочью, и сделал попытку сопротивления. Тогда они и посадили меня на седативные, снотворное и наркоту. Видимо, до принятия решения. У моего обновлённого организма ускоренный в несколько раз метаболизм, мне приходилось вкалывать лошадиные дозы и достаточно часто. В конце концов они положили меня под капельницу.

\- Мне тоже кололи эту сыворотку, - вдруг сказал Баки. - Скорее всего какой-то промежуточный, а не конечный вариант. Протез не хотел приживаться, мне становилось всё хуже после ранения и плена и долгой дороги домой. Наверное, они решили что-то вроде «двум смертям не бывать» и засунули в капсулу, предварительно обколов. Это был небольшой шанс, но мне отчего-то повезло.

Стив молчал. Только сильнее сжал пальцы поверх руки Баки на своём колене. Нестерпимо захотелось извиниться снова и снова, повторять «прости» как мантру, пока не заглохнет внутри это едкое чувство вины. Но что если сыворотка и правда помогла Баки выжить? Что, если без неё он не справился бы?

\- Отец делал сыворотку на основе моей крови, моего мутировавшего гена. Значит, в тебе есть моя кровь, - зачем-то сказал Стив, прислушиваясь к своим сбивчивым мыслям.

\- Мне нравится, как это звучит, - отозвался Баки. 

Ему захотелось открыть окно и высунуть голову в ночь, в выбивающий из лёгких дыхание поток воздуха. Проорать что-нибудь дикое и яростное, но совершенно точно - жизнеутверждающее. Чтобы куда-то скинуть напряжение и трепет, разрастающийся в теле от присутствия Стива рядом.

\- И всё же, что нам теперь делать? - спросил Баки после долгих минут жаркого молчания.

\- Нам? - Стив повернулся к нему, изогнул бровь.

\- Нам, - твёрдо впечатал Баки. - Я теперь от тебя не отцеплюсь. Мы повязаны.

\- Словно я хочу, чтобы ты от меня отцеплялся, - невнятно проворчал Стив, и Баки вдруг хмыкнул негромко.

\- Знал бы ты, что делаешь со мной, - прошептал он себе под нос, и Стив тут же отвернулся к окну, словно надеясь спрятаться от откровенности. Только горящие уши выдавали его. - И всё же, - задумчиво начал Баки, легко поглаживая колено Стива. Это было не просто, но он взял себя в руки. - Генерал Картер ведь не отпустит тебя. Если ты - единственный носитель сыворотки, да даже если единственный гипотетический переводчик записей своего отца, на крайний случай...

\- Не единственный носитель, - перебил вдруг Стив, тяжело посмотрев на него, и Баки тут же продрало холодом осознания. - Не единственный.

\- Нам надо сваливать, - решительно отчеканил Баки. - И как можно скорее, пока не дали информацию в розыск.

\- Именно. Нужно пробираться в Мексику.

\- Почему в Мексику? - с недоверием спросил Баки. - Почему не в Канаду?

\- Потому что Мексика близко. И там у отца всё было схвачено. Сейчас я не могу рассказать подробнее. Просто верь мне, ладно?

Баки посмотрел на него пытливо, но в едва читаемом в темноте взгляде Стива не было ни малейшего сомнения. Что ж. Баки кивнул. В Мексику так в Мексику.

Дальше они ехали молча до самой автомастерской, размышляя каждый о своём. Баки и не подумал убрать руку с колена Стива, а Стив отчего-то не был против, придерживая его ладонь своей.

Место перед воротами огромного ангара было освещено. Над вывеской "Нат энд Бак" горел одинокий жёлтый фонарь, как маяк, призывающий заплутавших путников вернуться домой.

Стив вышел из пикапа, потянулся всем телом, разминая затёкшие непривычно большие конечности. Скосил глаза вниз, рассматривая серую форменную штанину на левой ноге - ему казалось, что там чуть ниже паха должна быть обугленная сквозная дыра в форме пятерни Баки. Ничего. Только кожа горела огнём до сих пор. Он отвёл взгляд, выпрямился и тут же нахмурился, когда увидел справа от жёлтого круга фонарного света припаркованный аккуратный зелёный миникар Пегги Картер.

Баки вёл его наверх, по лестнице со ступенями из железных прутьев, привычно взяв за руку. Стив ещё ни разу не был наверху, в жилой части ангара. Едва забравшись на второй этаж, Баки замер и отшатнулся. Ловким неслышным движением достал из кобуры пистолет, снял с предохранителя и направил его вперёд.

На диване перед ним сидела, положив точеную ногу на ногу, Пегги Картер и пила чай из его любимой кружки. Увидев их, девушка медленно отставила чашку на журнальный столик и текуче встала, опустив руки. Наташи нигде не было видно.

\- Баки, нет, - начал было Стив, ведь это Пегги, Пегги, с которой они знакомы почти всю жизнь. Но его тут же задвинули в тень за спину одним уверенным движением бионической руки. 

\- Где Наташа? - сухо спросил Баки. В это время Наташа показалась со стороны кухни и замерла на пороге с тарелкой печенья в руке. - Стой там, где стоишь, Нат, - попросил он её. Воздух искрил от напряжения, никто и не думал двигаться, чтобы лишний раз не нервировать его. - Пегги Картер, какая честь, - едва кивнул Баки. Он видел наследницу Лорда впервые так близко, но её красивое скуластое лицо не раз мелькало в новостной сети и несколько раз на военных парадах. - Чем обязаны? Мы в ловушке? Сколько у вас людей? - спросил он, не надеясь, впрочем, на ответ. Девушка напротив не выглядела напуганной или готовой выдать все свои козыри. И эта говорящая упрямая линия челюсти, как у её отца, выводила из себя.

\- Я одна, - чётко ответила Пегги. - И я без звезды, - она кивнула подбородком на ворот своего застёгнутого на все пуговки пиджачка. - Никто не знает, что я здесь.

\- С чего такая благотворительность? - Баки опустил бровь и прищурился.

\- Между прочим, сержант, моё воинское звание выше вашего, - вдруг заявила девчонка, и Баки едва ли не расхохотался от её смелости. Вот только ситуация была не смешная. Он выпятил подбородок и ответил: 

\- Хорошая попытка, капитан Картер. Я в курсе. Но в сложившихся обстоятельствах это не имеет значения. У вас пол минуты, чтобы убедить меня не стрелять.

\- Убьёшь наследницу Лорда? - неверяще возмутилась Пегги. - Пришедшую с миром и без оружия?

\- Не верю ни первому, ни второму. А в пушке заряжены дротики со снотворным. Так что убивать вас никто не собирается.

\- Я приехала поговорить со Стивом, - уверенно сказала Пегги и шокировано ахнула, когда Стив, решительно выходя из тени из-за спины Баки, встал рядом и нажал на руку с пистолетом, заставляя опустить её вниз.

\- Баки, хватит. Она мой друг детства. Мы просто поговорим. Мне... нужно, - сказал он, заглядывая в серые, совершенно стальные глаза.

Баки смотрел на Пегги, которая рассматривала Стива - такого Стива, которого ещё никогда не видела - своими шоколадно-карими глазами. Словно водила по телу долькой горького шоколада, оставляя на коже тёмно-коричневые разводы... Баки передёрнуло. Он перевёл взгляд на Стива, потому что тот буквально с мольбой смотрел на него.

\- Хорошо. У вас пять минут. Через десять минут мы уезжаем, - бросил он. - Я бы не хотел встретиться снова, когда вернусь, Пегги. Не сочтите за грубость, - он кивнул и, виновато глянув на Наташу, ушёл в свою комнату. Дверь глухо хлопнула.

\- Ты почти похож на того доходягу, который привёз мустанг на реставрацию, - с интересом сказала Наташа, подходя ближе. Стив смутился, снова краснея. Наташа разглядывала его с любопытством, не скрываясь, светя лукавой полуулыбкой.

\- Это долгая история, - ответил он.

\- Ладно, оставлю вас, - кивнула Наташа. - Пегги, очень приятно было познакомиться. И не обращай внимание на Баки, у него иногда бывают заскоки. Вообще он очень милый молодой человек, правда же, Стив? - она хмыкнула, заставляя Стива потупиться и сильнее вжаться в спинку дивана своими широченными и такими непривычными плечами. Наташа прошла мимо дивана в сторону недавно хлопнувшей двери.

\- Спасибо, Наташа, - Пегги улыбнулась. - Чай был замечательным, как и разговор.

\- Надеюсь, мы ещё не раз поболтаем. Если мою автомастерскую не прикроют, конечно, в свете происходящих событий.

\- Я этого не допущу, - уверенно ответила Пегги. Наташа посмотрела с благодарностью и, не стуча, зашла в комнату Баки. 

Тот собирал вещи, неряшливо скидывая их в сумку нервными движениями. Наташа вздохнула, села на кровать с другой стороны, вытащила ворох тряпья и принялась ласково, почти любовно складывать вещи и убирать обратно в зев спортивной сумки.

\- Они просто поговорят, - сказала вдруг Наташа.

\- Я знаю, - спокойно ответил Баки.

\- Вы уезжаете, а ты мне так ничего и не рассказал, - вздохнула она.

\- Я не думаю, что разумно подвергать тебя опасности, лишь бы утолить твоё неуёмное любопытство.

Наташа хмыкнула, складывая жёлтую футболку Баки с выцветшим принтом.

\- То есть вариант, что я волнуюсь, ты не рассматриваешь?

Баки остановился, вздохнул тяжело. Посмотрел на Наташу и вдруг подошёл ближе, опустился вниз, осев между её голых коленей. На Наташе красовались короткие джинсовые шорты.

\- Детка, - начал он. - Мы с тобой с детства дружим...

\- И пять лет живём под одной крышей, - напомнила Наташа.

\- И пять лет живём под одной крышей, - согласился Баки.

\- И трахались бессчётное количество раз, - снова уточнила она. Баки вздохнул, закатывая глаза.

\- Именно так.

\- Я вся внимание, говнюк, - сказала Наташа и спрятала сложенную футболку в сумку. Взялась за полинявшие скомканные джинсы. - Выкладывай.

\- Я вытащил Стива после несанкционированного опыта по введению экспериментальной сыворотки, из-под капельницы с наркотой. Проект по компрометации семьи Лорда Роджерса курируется самим Лордом Военной палаты, отцом Пегги Картер. Скоро наши со Стивом рожи будут транслировать все новостные каналы сети, мы в полном дерьме, Нат. Поэтому нам нужно как можно скорее собраться и уехать. Кажется, Стив знает какое-то безопасное место. Такая история, если вкратце.

Наташа молча кивнула. Она в свободное время начиталась достаточно противоречивой информации, лазая по сети, но скупой пересказ Баки кое-что расставил по своим местам.

\- Ты любишь его?

Баки только улыбнулся, едва растягивая уголки губ.

\- Любопытная ты лиса, - сказал он ей, опираясь на колени руками, чтобы встать, как вдруг Наташа схватила его за ворот рубашки и выдохнула почти в губы:

\- Поцелуй меня. Сейчас же, слышишь? - и было в её серьёзном, чуть охрипшем голосе и сверкнувших глазах что-то, из-за чего Баки не смог отказать.

Губы Наташи оказались мягкими и тёплыми, очень нежными. Это был поцелуй - просьба, поцелуй - обещание. Просьба позаботиться о себе, не дать себя в обиду без него. Обещание того, что скоро - очень скоро - всё наладится, и они смогут вернуться. Поцелуй был сладкий, тягучий, по-своему непривычный и новый - раньше они не целовались так, просто трахались, когда припирало. Наташа отстранилась первая, отталкивая его и разжимая хватку на вороте пропыленной рубашки - Баки переоделся в свои вещи ещё на парковке в Энгуано, выкинув форму охранника в ближайший мусорный бак. Забавно вытерла рот тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Как я и думала, отвратительно целуешься, Барнс, - сказала она, и у Баки от души отлегло. Выходка, шутка, почему бы и нет. Так считать всегда проще, чем думать над другими вариантами.

\- Ну, прости, - улыбнулся он. - Ты первая, кто жалуется.

\- Надеюсь войти в анналы, - стервозно улыбнулась она.

\- У нас есть выпить? - вдруг спросил Баки, и Наташа неосознанно нахмурилась.

\- Только пиво.

Баки вздохнул. Закинул смену белья и носков в сумку и застегнул молнию.

\- К чёрту. Не хочу пиво. Ладно, пять минут, кажется, прошли. Если Картер ещё там, я всажу в неё дротик, честное слово...

В гостиной Пегги уже не было. Был только Стив, сидящий на диване и бездумно смотрящий в одну точку перед собой.

\- Она оставила вот это, - он показал небольшую платиновую рассчётную карту, зажатую между пальцев.

\- Что это? - спросил Баки, хотя прекрасно понял, что.

\- Кредитка, - пожал плечами Стив. - Мой счёт заморозили. До твоего доберутся завтра. Мы останемся без средств. Она оставила мне левую незасвеченную карту с кредитами.

\- Ты ей настолько доверяешь? По платежам запросто определят местоположение, - удивился Баки. Стив медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Посмотрел прямо в глаза и ответил серьёзно:

\- Она Картер, Бак. Но она - не её отец. Я знаю её с детства, Пегги отличная девчонка. Она хочет помочь.

«А ещё она очень хочет забраться к тебе в штаны», - зло подумал Баки.

\- Пожалуй, кредитка - это не так уж и плохо, - нехотя согласился он вслух. - Надеюсь, ты не сказал ей, куда мы направляемся?

\- Нет, - безучастно ответил Стив. - Она и не спрашивала.

\- Отлично. Иди в мою комнату и переоденься пока, я оставил на кровати вещи. Не поедешь же ты в робе уборщика?

\- А ты? - зачем-то спросил Стив. Он явно пребывал в состоянии задумчивого торможения, хотелось взять его за предплечья и как следует встряхнуть, возвращая к жизни.

\- Мне нужно кое-что забрать внизу. Нат соберёт нам что-нибудь пожевать. И едем.

Стив кивнул, диван под ним скрипнул, пока он неуклюже-медлительно поднимался на ноги.

\- Стив, - прорычал Баки в широкую спину. - Не хандри. Просыпайся. У нас мало времени.

\- Я сделаю ему кофе, - улыбнулась Наташа, выскальзывая из двери комнаты перед носом Стива. - Собрать вам какой-нибудь еды? Вариантов немного, но что есть...

\- Я буду очень благодарен, - кивнул Баки. - А Стиву пять ложек кофе и пять сахара. Меньшее его теперь не проймёт.

Наташа хмыкнула.

\- Фирменный барнсовский рецепт. Без проблем.

Баки спустился вниз, дошёл до ремонтной ямы и спрыгнул в неё, останавливаясь напротив небольшой дверцы в стене. Надавив на приметный бугорок, обнажил цифровую панель и набрал длинный код. Внутри замка щёлкнуло, дверца вздохнула и отошла, оставляя зазор в палец.

За ней оказался арсенал, это было тайное сокровище Баки, он о нём даже Наташе не говорил - зачем? Оно просто было и грело его душу тем, что ни один ублюдок не застанет его врасплох в собственном доме. Благодаря этому обширному арсеналу, который Баки собирал не один год, можно было держать оборону в ангаре сутки напролёт.

Баки выбрал самое необходимое - патроны, обоймы, несколько электронно-импульсных гранат и столько же привычных лимонок, любимые короткие М4 в обе руки, пару семнадцатых "Глоков". Крупный калибр он благоразумно решил не брать, нежно скользнув взглядом по длинному матовому стволу базуки.

Баки торопливо распихивал выбранный арсенал по нишам в своём пикапе, пока тот стоял на зарядке под навесом, когда к нему спустились Стив и Наташа. Наташа сунула между сидений рюкзак, видимо, с едой. Стив смотрелся слишком горячо в его зауженных к низу спортивных штанах и футболке, словно размазанной по мышцам нового тела. Хорошо, что накинутая сверху незастёгнутая толстовка скрывала остальное. Теперь всё, что касалось Стива, в голове Баки шло с пометками «Осторожно, горячо!» и «Здесь слишком фонит сексом». И всё же внутри недоуменно, почти с обидой замирало, когда в движениях этого тела проглядывала обычная неловкость и угловатость прежнего Стиви. Словно удар под дых, это выбивало душу напрочь. Баки невесело хмыкнул, отводя взгляд, упрятал последнюю обойму под сидение и обернулся, прикрывая дверцу пикапа.

\- Нам пора, - просто сказал он. - Стив, взбодрился? Сможешь повести пару часов?

\- Конечно, не вопрос. Правда, я вожу похуже, - смутился он. Баки только улыбнулся и ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу.

Они загрузились в машину, Баки проследил в зеркало, как Наташа отсоединила от разъёма зарядный кабель.

\- Удачи, мальчики, - сказала она. Её лицо не выражало ничего, кроме тщательно запрятываемой усталости. Просто одна из масок, Баки знал, как тщательно Нат скрывает искренние эмоции. - Будьте осторожны. К утру ваши лица точно будет знать каждый ребенок в штате.

\- Спасибо, детка, - кивнул Баки, зевая. - Прорвемся. Ты тоже береги себя, я знаю, ты можешь за себя постоять. Если что - вали всё на меня.

\- Пока, Наташа, - помахал Стив и завёл пикап. - Присмотри за моим фордом. Я бы очень хотел вернуться и ещё прокатиться на нём. Когда-нибудь.

\- Буду пылинки сдувать, - ухмыльнулась Наташа. Стив переключил ручку и выехал из-под навеса. Наташа помахала им рукой, а когда машина отъехала подальше, теряясь в темноте за клубами поднятого в воздух песка, вздохнула глубоко и поёжилась, зябко обхватила плечи под расстёгнутой рубашкой навыпуск. Рубашкой Баки, которую когда-то в прошлой жизни он ей отдал. В глазах кололись песчинки, и Наташа сморгнула несколько раз. Помогло.

Она зашла внутрь ангара и заперла за собой дверь, включая охранный периметр. Через секунду фонарь над вывеской погас.

\- Пегги заверила, что с мамой всё в порядке, - сказал Стив спустя полчаса поездки, поворачиваясь к задремавшему Баки. - Она настояла, чтобы её устроили в загородном доме Картеров со всеми удобствами. Я очень сильно переживал за неё и буквально выдохнул, когда услышал это. А ещё мне кажется, что генерал Картер до сих пор влюблён в маму. Он не сделает ей ничего плохого, я думаю. Знаешь, она у меня красавица, - коротко улыбнулся Стив.

\- Очень рад, что с твоей мамой всё хорошо, - сонно проговорил Баки. - А насчёт красоты - это естественно. Иначе в кого ты такой уродился? - он зевнул и снова стал уплывать в дрёму, как вдруг в темноте позади их пикапа резко взвыла сирена, и Баки, вскинувшись, увидел в зеркалах светящиеся фары и мигалки двух патрульных машин. Из громкоговорителя полилась заезженная пластинка про «сверните к обочине и остановитесь».

\- Блять! - выругался он, принимаясь шарить под сидением. Автоматы послушно ткнулись прикладами в ладони. Баки немного выдохнул. Стив сидел ни жив, ни мёртв, и казалось, что он именно держится за руль, чтобы не впасть в истерику, а не ведёт машину.

\- Что делаем? - взволнованно спросил он у Баки. - Они пытаются прижать нас к обочине. Мне остановиться? 

\- С ума сошёл? - поразился предложению Баки. - Жми на газ и крепче держи руль, Стиви. Если они не разогнанные, скоро отстанут.

Машины патрульных оказались обычными, и Баки принялся было радоваться увеличивающемуся между ними разрыву, как прозвучал первый выстрел. Стив вздрогнул, едва не подпрыгнул на сидении.

\- Да они охерели совсем, что ли? - вызверился Баки и достал из-под сидения свои М4. Снова чиркнуло, уже по другому боку. Целили явно в колёса, но плохо, и от этого было не легче.

Баки нажал кнопку открытия люка и спустя мгновение высунулся в проём в крыше, словно нырнул в ночной свистящий воздух. Когда очередная пуля срикошетила от пикапа, Баки прицелился и открыл огонь. Громко затарахтели автоматы, выплёвывая огненные вспышки в темноту. Стив вздрогнул всем телом и не удержал руль, машина ощутимо вильнула.

\- Эй, - крикнул Баки сверху, из люка. - Веди ровнее, Стив! Я хочу пробить колёса, а не голову их водителю.

Стив закивал, хотя Баки и не мог его видеть. До белых костяшек впился в оплётку. На лбу и над верхней губой выступил пот - так бывало всегда, когда он остро, до паники боялся и переживал. Баки снова открыл огонь, и это было до того оглушительно громко, что Стив весь съёжился, даже закрыл глаза на мгновение. Стало зябко до сведённых мышц, напряжённые руки начало мелко трясти.

\- Минус один, - громко заявил Баки, и Стив, быстро глянув в зеркало, увидел, как первая патрульная машина стремительно уезжает в неглубокий кювет. Он уже почти выдохнул с облегчением, как над крышей, почти над самым ухом, снова зарокотали выстрелы. Из преследующей машины ответили таким же длинным залпом, и чудо, что не попали. Стив от неожиданности чуть не разжал пальцы, пикап вильнул на полной скорости, вырывая у Баки поток грязных ругательств. Стиву пришлось собрать остатки воли в кулак, чтобы выровнять руль и выжать ещё мощности, только тогда машина выправилась на середине дороги.

\- Сти-и-в, - зарычал Баки сверху. - Держи этот ёбаный руль прямо, мать твою!

Стив с силой прикусил губу, боль и солёное на языке немного отрезвили. Он хотел успокоить дыхание, но у него никак не получалось сосредоточиться в оглушающем шуме перестрелки. Он изо всех сил вцепился в кожаную оплётку пальцами, не замечая, как в той остаются вмятины от его хватки.

\- Готово! - крикнул Баки совершенно довольно и медленно стёк обратно в салон, закрыл за собой люк. Невыносимо и почти тошнотворно запахло жжёным порохом и раскалённым железом. Стив поперхнулся и закашлялся, пока Баки убирал автоматы обратно под сидение. Сзади из патрульной машины в кювете выбирались люди, тут же выбегая на дорогу и пытаясь прицелиться. Стреляли очередями навскидку. Бесполезно, уже слишком далеко.

\- А теперь расскажи мне, Стиви, - нехорошо прищурился Баки, спрятав оружие, - что это за хрень была? Какого чёрта ты виляешь, когда я стреляю? С ума сошёл?

Стив нахмурился. Сжал губы в упрямую линию. Как объяснить очевидные для него вещи бывшему военному? Помолчав, он выдохнул и признался:

\- Я боюсь.

\- Боишься? - не понял Баки. - Чего?

\- До одури боюсь оружия. Звуки выстрелов заставляют меня паниковать, я не могу себя контролировать, прости, - зачастил он и виновато опустил плечи. - Я подвёл тебя. Из меня никудышный напарник...

Баки смотрел с нескрываемым удивлением.

\- Ты поэтому не взял пушку в Энгуано? - догадался он.

\- Да, - коротко кивнул Стив, боясь встретиться с Баки взглядами. Сейчас на смех поднимет, или вообще напрочь разочаруется. - Я правда очень хочу быть полезным. Чтобы ты мог на меня рассчитывать, Бак, но это выше меня. Я думал, у меня сердце из горла выпрыгнет. И лоб весь мокрый, смотри...

Баки тут же коснулся лба тёплой ладонью, без раздумий вытер проступившую испарину.

\- Мог бы и раньше сказать.

\- Это так глупо, мне стыдно за себя, - совсем смутился Стив. Ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Баки снова провёл рукой по его лбу и над губой, чтобы унял эту дрожь внутри, чтобы подбодрил как-то. - Я слишком мирный, я совсем не умею драться, и оружие пугает меня до икоты. 

\- Ну уж, - изогнул бровь Баки. - В Энгуано с дверью у тебя здорово вышло.

Стив горько усмехнулся.

\- Там были отягчающие обстоятельства, - тихо сказал он. - Если бы я ничего не сделал, в тебя бы выстрелили.

\- Стиви, - вздохнул Баки, укладывая свою бионическую руку ему на плечо, осторожно разминая пальцами скованные бугры напряженных мышц, - ты говоришь, что не умеешь драться. При этом ты прикрыл мне спину в Энгуано, пересилив себя. Очень эффектно прикрыл. Знаешь, для меня это как признание, - Баки улыбнулся, наблюдая за сосредоточенно ведущим машину Стивом, по чьим скулам и ушам начал расползаться румянец смущения. - Моя мама никогда не одобряла драки. Но однажды она сказала мне: «Чтобы защитить дорогой тебе мир, однажды придётся оскалить зубы и отрастить когти. Не по приказу, не из-за собственной скуки или прихоти. А потому что иначе никак. Придётся драться, чтобы победить». И знаешь, она была чертовски права.

Баки обнял его за шею и, подтянувшись ближе, коротко прихватил губами солёный висок. А потом отпустил и снова удобно устроился на соседнем сидении, опустив спинку как можно ниже. Словно не он минуту назад запойно стрелял очередями с обеих рук и отправил в кювет две патрульные машины. Пробормотал неразборчиво что-то, похожее на «ближайшие два часа по ерунде не буди», закрыл глаза и через несколько мгновений уже сопел под лёгким пледом. Над приборной панелью тускло светился монопод, показывая направление выбранного маршрута - путаного и очень заковыристого, как петляние зайца. Стив вёл машину, слушая мерное дыхание Баки, а его уши и скулы горели огнём. Внутри груди что-то сладко и убаюканно ворочалось, почти урчало от удовольствия.

Он всё никак не мог поверить, что стал для кого-то целым миром.


	5. Chapter 5

Каблучки стучали по каменному полу длинной анфилады резиденции, Пегги шла к кабинету отца уверенно и не слишком торопясь. Мать рассказала ей, что с утра он был не в духе, и Пегги знала совершенно точно, в чём причина сегодняшнего невроза. Генерал Картер, Лорд Военной палаты, а для неё просто - папа, страдал редкими, но крайне разрушительными вспышками гнева. В детстве им с братом перепало несколько раз, и с тех пор Пегги научилась избегать отца в моменты ярости. Она научилась прятаться хорошо и научилась чувствовать момент, когда прятаться нужно поскорее. Сегодняшнее утро не обошлось без вспышки, ей рассказала об этом не только мать, робкая и очень добродушная женщина, но и обслуживающий персонал резиденции. Те вообще любили почесать языки, хоть и делали это по большей части за спинами членов семьи Лорда. Пегги нашла общий язык и сдружилась с парой человек, и они стали очень хорошей шпионской сетью, именно той, о которой вроде бы все знают, но никто не воспринимает всерьёз, а поэтому не осторожничает сверх меры. Впрочем, когда приступ проходил, Пол Картер становился медлительным, немного рассеянным и словно обиженным на весь мир стариком, несмотря на свои бодрые пятьдесят семь. Но никогда - грубым или обозлённым. Наоборот, после приступа к нему липла мягкость, чем Пегги и намеревалась воспользоваться сегодня.

Она дошла до массивной дубовой двери кабинета, кивнула невозмутимой охране по бокам и уверенно постучала. Два быстрых и третий через паузу. А потом просто вошла и притворила за собой даже не скрипнувшую, легко ходившую в петлях дверь.

\- Папа, - кивнула она с ласковой улыбкой. - Доброе утро.

Седой грузный мужчина в тёплом махровом халате, вальяжно сидевший на золочёном кресле с бархатной обивкой, приопустил газету - её издавали каждое утро специально для генерала, который терпеть не мог получать информацию из новостной сети. Его серое лицо вдруг потеплело, неуловимо помягчело и даже словно расправилось. Встопорщенные бакенбарды двинулись, и он произнёс:

\- Девочка моя, доброе утро. Я не мог дозвониться до тебя вчера. Работа?

\- Нет, - ответила Пегги мягко, подошла ближе и поцеловала отца в тёплый морщинистый лоб. - Отдыхала с друзьями.

\- Что ж, - Лорд понятливо хмыкнул. - Это хорошо. Тебе уже доложили?

\- О побеге из "Техасского Щита"?

Лорд Картер кашлянул, прочищая горло. Было бы странно, если бы его дочь и не была в курсе. Пегги сызмальства умудрялась узнавать обо всём первой и никогда не признавалась, как это у неё выходило.

\- Ты знаешь, я сразу была против этой операции. И до сих пор не намерена обсуждать её, тем более, ещё до завтрака. То, как ты поступил с Роджерсами, низко, - отчеканила она с гордо выпрямленной спиной. - И мне не нравятся методы мистера Пирса в целом, но его ты привык слушать больше, чем родную дочь.

Пол Картер поморщился, как от горького дурманящего пойла. Он сам уже ясно осознавал, в какую неприятную историю попал со своим невинным желанием «припугнуть Лорда Роджерса, чтобы не думал чудить». А потом понеслось, как снежная лавина со склона Альп... Сын Роджерса, доходяга Стив, не идущий на сотрудничество; непреклонная и всё так же прекрасная Сара, смотрящая на него, как на последнего мерзавца; предложение советника Пирса о проведении эксперимента, которое он, обдумав, одобрил. И вот теперь родная дочь говорит с ним, как с врагом нации. Выросла. А ведь совсем недавно бегала, босоногая, по коридорам резиденции, и лезть не лезла ни в какие взрослые дела. Лорд вздохнул.

\- Стив сбежал, - подтвердил он. - Но он не был один. Ему помогли и очень хорошо помогли. Сегодня я узнал, кто это был.

Пегги скептически приподняла бровь. Это можно было толковать двояко, и Пол Картер растолковал в свою пользу, сочтя за интерес.

\- Джим Бьюкенен Барнс, двадцати восьми лет, бывший военный, спецназовец и снайпер, отличный стрелок, один из немногих выживших в Ангольской операции. Он проходил по нашему общему с Грантом... ммм... делу пять лет назад. Вне очереди получил супертехнологичный бионический протез взамен повреждённой левой руки, тот долго не приживался, и было решено ввести ему экспериментальную сыворотку...

\- Недоработанный вариант той, что ты разрешил испробовать на Стиве? - слова Пегги были ледяными и до того остро наточенными, что воздух от них кромсался пластами и стекал к её ладным ногам в чёрных туфлях-лодочках.

Лорд Картер снова тяжело вздохнул. Ну что за девчонку он воспитал? И перевоспитывать уже поздно, и пороть бессмысленно - Пегги всегда такой была, ничто её не брало. Слишком прямолинейна и правдолюбива. Что ж.

\- У сыворотки первого образца были побочные эффекты, - продолжил он, чуть погодя. - У испытуемого периоды гиперактивности хаотично сменялись периодами усталости и подавленности, а во время боя наблюдались проблемы с самоконтролем, и он превращался в машину для...

\- Согласно имеющейся у меня информации, Барнс и до сыворотки не отличался особой уравновешенностью в бою, - заметила Пегги. - Возможно, это не побочный эффект, а всего лишь способ воздействия сыворотки - усиливать в человеке все имеющиеся качества.

Лорд едва заметно нахмурился в раздумье и пожал плечами.

\- Возможно, ты права. Но это не отменяет проблемы. Я должен их вернуть. Если бы Стив сбежал один, его бы поймали через пару часов, этот мальчишка и мухи не обидит. О, Пегги, милая, не смотри так. Я не делал с ним ничего ужасного, и если бы ты его видела сейчас, таким, каким он стал после воздействия сыворотки, боюсь, ты бы не стала меня слишком ругать, - усмехнулся Пол Картер, вспоминая сальные взгляды женского медперсонала Исследовательского центра, обращённые в сторону наследного Лорда. Пегги молчала, но глаза её опасно сверкнули. - Он стал таким Аполлоном, что все девочки "Техасского Щита" хотели его потрогать - настоящий ли?

\- Папа, - отчеканила Пегги холодно. - Уволь меня от подробностей. То, что ты сделал по совету мистера Пирса - гнусно и подло. Я своё мнение сказала. Мы теряем время. Я хочу завтракать.

\- Да, детка, прости, - Пол Картер едва слышно крякнул, подтянулся на кресле повыше. Привычным жестом подёргал за бакенбарды. - Я немного увлёкся. Так вот, если бы Стив сбежал один, у меня бы не было проблем с его поимкой. Но этот Барнс... Этот Барнс меняет картину в корне. Вчера ночью их засекли на выезде из Мидленда две патрульных машины, но они и пяти минут не выдержали в погоне. Из машины Барнса открыли огонь по колёсам и вывели патруль из строя. Они вообще не ожидали отпора, тем более вооружённого. Стрелял он очень метко, сучёныш.

\- Мне остаётся только пожелать Стиву и дальше надирать задницы своим преследователям, даже если руками Джима Барнса. Он это заслужил. 

Лорд Картер с интересом посмотрел на дочку, словно услышал что-то, доселе ему неведомое.

\- Какой тон, какие слова, - удивился он. - Разве Стив не твоя пара? Мне казалось, он тебе нравился. Вы с детства отлично подходили друг другу. Я бы вернул его тебе в целости и сохранности после завершения опытов, сыграли бы красивую, пышную свадьбу после окончания траура по Гранту...

\- Бред, - фыркнула Пегги и развернулась на каблуках, подошла к окну. Сковырнула наманикюренным пальчиком что-то невидимое на идеально чистом стекле. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я отношусь к этим древним обрядам, пережиткам прошлого. Вы обручили нас, когда нам было меньше пяти лет. Бредовее не придумаешь. Мы со Стивом только друзья. И я до сих пор считаю его своим лучшим другом. Поэтому желаю ему удачи.

\- Идёшь против воли отца? - пророкотал Лорд Картер, но это не звучало грозно, больше походило на ленивое рычание. Пегги коротко вздохнула и обернулась. Лучи утреннего розоватого солнца красиво вычертили её силуэт на фоне окна.

\- Словно это первый раз, когда я иду против твоей воли, пап. Я бы не вышла замуж за Стива. Он не любил меня.

\- А ты?

Пегги замялась всего на мгновение от неожиданного вопроса.

\- Просто интересовалась. Стив любопытный экземпляр. С ним никогда не было скучно.

Пол Картер вздохнул, повёл плечами и отложил сложенную газету, что держал на коленях во всё время разговора, на журнальный столик.

\- Ладно. На нет и суда нет, - примирительно сказал он, а потом вздохнул тяжело, словно сгорбился под грузом на плечах. - Я попал впросак, Пегги. Из-за его чёртового дружка Барнса даже отряда спецназа будет мало, чтобы отловить этого несносного мальчишку. А поднимать на уши Военную Коллегию из-за этого происшествия я не могу - для этого нужны одобрительные голоса Лордов других Палат. Они меня на смех подымут, если узнают. Держал сыворотку в руках и упустил её, старый маразматик, - Лорд сжал кулаки, и костяшки суставов на них неприятно щёлкнули и побелели.

\- Может, пришло время задуматься о смене советника? Особенно такого, чьи советы ставят Лорда в неловкое положение? - вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Пегги, подходя ближе к отцу. - Я всё ждала, когда ты сам увидишь это, посмотришь на происходящее со стороны, но ты словно заколдованный был, зачарованный этим Пирсом. У меня от него мурашки по коже, честно. И это не комплимент. А после всего произошедшего... Если ты оставишь всё как есть, я думаю, что разочаруюсь. Сильно разочаруюсь в тебе.

Пегги наклонилась, обняла молчащего отца за плечи и снова поцеловала - на этот раз куда-то в висок. Пол Картер выглядел задумчиво.

\- Я пойду, всё же переоденусь к завтраку. Сегодня была долгая и весёлая ночь, - сказала она, едва заметно улыбаясь. В голове возникали образы дружелюбной, гостеприимной и очень милой в общении Наташи, ощетинившегося модифицированным "глоком" Джима Барнса, и она бы покривила душой, если бы сказала, что не поверила угрозе, что её не проняло. Барнс на самом деле выглядел так, будто готов порвать любого голыми руками. Чудеса да и только. На месте, где память нарисовала образ изменившегося Стива, в груди и низу живота предательски потеплело, тут же кинувшись пожаром к щекам. Пегги всегда смущала болезненность и тщедушность наследника Лорда Роджерса. Нет, она не видела в этом особой проблемы и не считала камнем преткновения для династического брака или любовного увлечения, она даже в какой-то момент думала, что было бы интересным опытом попробовать переспать с ним - Стив ей и правда по-человечески нравился. Но в итоге она так и не нашла в себе достаточно желания претворить идею в реальность. Что не мешало ей грубовато флиртовать, осыпая намёками, и умиляться с того, как Стива кидает в краску из-за такой ерунды. И вот теперь он был таким... таким, что она горела вся, целиком, - от кончиков пальцев на ногах до краешков ушных раковин. А он смотрел этим обожающим и слишком тёплым взглядом только на Барнса, и это было так говоряще и понятно для неё, что она и спрашивать не стала. Какая ирония, Стив с парнем, подумать только.

Пегги успела дойти до двери, как отец её окликнул:

\- Ты не знаешь какого-нибудь места, куда бы мог направляться Стив? Секретного убежища или чего-нибудь в этом духе? - поинтересовался он ровно, и Пегги даже опешила ненадолго.

\- Нет, - отчеканила она. - И ты правда думаешь, что даже если бы знала, сказала тебе?

Лорд Картер поднял на дочь тяжёлый взгляд из-под кустистых седых бровей.

\- Я думаю, ты понимаешь. Обстоятельства сложились таким образом, что Стиву будет куда уютнее и безопаснее под моей протекцией, чем бегая от отрядов спецназа.

\- Предоставим решать это самому Стиву, - веско ответила Пегги. - Он заслужил право выбора, мне кажется.

Она отвернулась и взялась за ручку двери. Лорд Картер сидел позади, насупившись, и двигал желваками, отчего бакенбарды на его щеках казались живыми.

\- И ещё кое-что, пап, - сказала Пегги, уже приоткрыв дверь. - Автомастерской, где работал Барнс, владеет милейшая девушка, Наташа Романофф. Мне довелось с ней познакомиться и даже подружиться, и я бы очень не хотела, чтобы твои агенты её обидели или устроили так, чтобы она осталась без работы. Пожалуйста, не трогай её. Это просьба как дочери и как наследницы Лорда. Не расстраивай меня ещё больше, пожалуйста. Всё равно Наташа ничего не знает. Мои люди уже говорили с ней, - Пегги закончила и, поймав кивок отца, благодарно улыбнулась и вышла из кабинета.

Лорд Картер посидел в тишине ещё немного, а потом убрал длинный рукав с запястья и вызвал окошко из браслета коммутатора. После недолгих раздумий выбрал номер на секретной линии.

\- Сэр?

\- Коулсон. Вызвони мне агента Фьюри. Пусть пошлёт нескольких своих ребят в автомастерскую на окраине. "Нат энд Бак", кажется. Пускай всё обыщут, с девушкой побеседуют. Может, что узнают или найдут. Работать мягко, без фанатизма.

\- Вас понял, сэр.

\- Дальше. Найди капитана Рамлоу, где он там сейчас. Надеюсь, в городе. Можешь намекнуть, что для его элитного отряда есть работа. Пускай выйдет на связь сразу, как получит сообщение.

\- Так точно, сэр. Ещё что-нибудь?

\- Думаю, да. Можешь передать мистеру Пирсу, что я поддерживаю его идею. Если объект "С" не пойдёт на сотрудничество и продолжит бегство, я даю разрешение на устранение. Красная метка для обоих. Обрадуй капитана Брока, он любит работать без особой осторожности. Мне нужен результат, а не чистая миссия.

\- Так точно, отправил запрос сэру Пирсу, Капитан Брок пока не вышел на связь. Ещё какие-нибудь указания?

\- Когда с объектом "С" будет решено, и Пирс зашевелится, копая под меня, устрани его. Найди хорошего специалиста, чтобы тихо и гладко всё провернул. Лучше в виде несчастного случая.

\- Будет сделано, сэр.

\- Отбой, Коулсон.

Когда клипса в ухе затихла, а виртуальное окно истаяло в воздухе, красиво осыпавшись пикселями, Лорд потёр переносицу, словно раздумывая. А затем снова взял газету и продолжил чтение с места, на котором прервался. До завтрака оставалось двадцать минут, он как раз должен успеть дочитать и переодеться.

\- Почему Техас? - спросил вдруг Баки, отрываясь от дороги и разглядывая помятого, только-только проснувшегося Стива. Они ехали в сторону Мексики полночи и всё утро, петляя по второстепенным трассам, и индикация заряда машины показывала, что скоро будет пора остановиться у ближайшей зарядной станции - передохнуть и вообще совместить приятное с полезным. Позавтракать не наспех всухомятку, а чем-нибудь более вкусным, дополнив еду бодрящим чёрным кофе. Чем ближе к границе, тем меньше в заведениях было теле-проекторов, транслирующих сводки новостей прямо из сети; тем меньше их разглядывали кассиры на станциях, тем внушительнее висели обрезы за их спинами, на стене. В этих малонаселённых краях каждый мог постоять за себя.

Два уставших с дороги парня были не слишком любопытными, но примечательными фигурами. Поэтому обычно Стив выходил к людям в одиночестве - их портреты и правда транслировались в сети с самого утра. Вот только если Баки был на фото узнаваем, то «фоторобот» Стива вызывал только желание прикрыть глаза рукой - чтобы не видеть этот гипертрофированный ужас. В их обвинении не было ни слова про наследного Лорда и сыворотку. Зато почему-то значились кража со взломом и даже убийство. Уровень опасности - четвёртый красный. Это означало стрелять на поражение. Баки, когда Стив рассказал ему увиденное на проекторе на первой же зарядной станции, только ухмыльнулся зло и пробормотал, что они его недооценили.

\- Почему Техас? О чём ты? - сонно уточнил Стив, неловко потягиваясь в замкнутом пространстве руками, выпрямляя спину.

\- Почему ваша семья, как и семья Лорда Картера, живёт в Техасе? Обычно Лордов тянет поближе к крупным городам, ближе к столице и Круглому Дому.

Стив усмехнулся, поднимаясь на сидении повыше и устраиваясь удобнее.

\- Круглый Дом - просто Здание в Вашингтоне, место общих заседаний всех Лордов. Редких заседаний, при том, - Стив широко, упоительно зевнул. Потёр рукой и без того разлохмаченную макушку. - Я бы предположил, что стремление к жизни в столице просто проявление лени и нежелания двигаться. Или желание выделиться статусно, ну, знаешь, как у Лорда Старка - он просто любит, когда о нём говорят, любят быть на виду, в центре любой истории. Хоть он и не Лорд Палаты Масс-медиа, а всего-навсего Лорд Инновационных Технологий и Инженерных Разработок. В большом городе это проще.

\- Ну, он и живёт не в Вашингтоне, - заметил Баки.

\- О да, - Стив усмехнулся загадочно. - Не в Вашингтоне. Зато ты видел, какую он себе башню отстроил в Нью-Йорке? Целый небоскрёб, Бак, вот это я понимаю - резиденция Лорда! Налицо скрытые комплексы и гигантомания.

Стив говорил так вдохновенно и со знанием дела, что Баки расхохотался - ему на ум пришли очень приземлённые мужские «внутренние комплексы». И да, он подумал не о росте Лорда Старка.

\- И всё же? - отсмеявшись, не дал уйти в сторону от темы Баки.

\- Не знаю, - Стив пожал плечами. - С Техасом сложилось исторически. Первый избранный Лорд палаты Здравоохранения, мой прадед Давид Роджерс, был родом из Техаса. Потом семья переехала и долго жила в Калифорнии. Оттуда отец уехал учиться в Объединённый Университет в Нью-Йорке, где и подружился с наследным Лордом Полом Картером и встретил свою будущую жену - мою маму. А потом они почему-то решили вернуться на родину, в Техас. Резиденция хоть и пустовала, была присмотрена и ухожена, папа быстро обосновался и привык тут. Ему в Техасе всегда очень нравилось. Я родился уже в Мидленде, а через год в штат переехал Лорд Картер с семьёй, старшим сыном и маленькой дочкой. Папа рассказывал, что они и правда были с ним хорошими друзьями.

\- Не верится, - тихо проговорил Баки, хмурясь. - Что должно случиться с людьми, чтобы от сильных дружеских чувств выйти на... непонимание и даже ненависть?

Стив какое-то время посидел молча, задумавшись.

\- Не знаю, - сказал он наконец. - Может, сама жизнь? Или любовь. Обычно она меняет людей.

Через полчаса они припарковались у одинокой, сиротливо стоящей посреди пустынной трассы зарядной автостанции. Она словно приклеилась к боку маленькой забегаловки-бистро рядом.

\- Купи хот-догов, - плотоядно облизнувшись на Стива, попросил Баки. - Сочных, горячих, и чтобы море горчицы и кетчупа. Пожалуйста, - простонал он, заставляя Стива улыбнуться.

\- И кофе? - уточнил он, открывая дверцу пикапа.

\- И кофе, - кивнул Баки. - Пять ложек...

\- Кофе, пять сахара, - усмехнулся Стив, подхватывая. - Серьёзно, Бак, я запомнил.

В забегаловке с полустёршейся вывеской «Кэсси» было тихо, мёртво и пыльно. Столиков не было, но вдоль окна и витрины была оборудована длинная стойка с высокими стульями. Когда девушка, спавшая на руках возле монитора компьютера, вдруг зашевелилась от звона колокольчика на двери, Стив немного испугался. Это очень походило на кадры из всех вместе взятых фильмов про зомби-апокалипсис.

\- Оу, - девчонка разлепила глаза и сонно улыбнулась. - У нас в кои-то веки посетители. Привет! Откуда ты?

Стив оторопел на мгновение. Не ожидал столько энергии от секунду назад спящего человека.

\- Я Кэсси, - улыбнулась девушка. - Имя моей мамы тоже Кэсси. В честь неё кафе и названо. Такая вот шутка семейная, - она потянулась и поднялась с высокого стула. Такая маленькая, еле маячит за стойкой, что уж лучше бы сидела на стуле и дальше, подумал Стив.

\- Я Стивен, - улыбнулся он в ответ. - Тут проездом из Оклахомы, - выдал он придуманную ими с Баки версию. - Путешествую.

\- О, - удивилась Кэсси. - Не ближний свет.

Стив кивнул.

\- Голодный? Что закажешь? Могу быстро пожарить яичницу.

Стив поморщился. С детства не любил жареные яйца.

\- А хот-доги есть?

\- В холодильнике у меня много чего интересного есть, - подмигнула Кэсси и пошла в сторону больших охлаждающих установок в конце стойки.

Через десять минут на большой бумажной тарелке-подносе лежали горой крест-накрест восемь хот-догов, текущие обильно налитой горчицей и кетчупом.

\- Ой, ты уже уходишь? - разочарованно спросила Кэсси, когда Стив, рассчитавшись, прошёл мимо стойки к двери. - Ты не подумай чего, просто тут так скучно бывает, хоть вешайся. Думала, мы еще поболтаем.

Стив обернулся и улыбнулся. Сейчас он видел прекрасно - да, на самом деле маленькая. Девчонка совсем. И дело вовсе не в росте. Может, ей и было всего лет шестнадцать, но не будешь же спрашивать о возрасте девушку. Семейный бизнес на первом этаже, жилые помещения для семьи - на втором, это было нормой для подобных оторванных от цивилизации зарядных станций и забегаловок.

\- Я просто не один. Друга тоже накормить надо, - извинился Стив, улыбаясь. Кэсси сразу насупилась. Протянула:

\- Я-асно. Счастливого вам пути тогда.

Стив усмехнулся. Подмигнул ей и сказал:

\- Нам ещё машину надо зарядить. И за кофе зайду минут через пять, ладно?

Девчонка снова засияла, как начищенное столовое серебро в их резиденции.

\- Отлично!

\- Только кофе очень крепкий нужен...

\- Да без проблем, - радостно перебила Кэсси.

\- Пять ложек кофе, пять сахара на одну порцию.

\- Ого. А сердце выдержит? - удивилась она. Смешно заморгала карими глазищами. Стив взялся за ручку двери и растянул губы в спокойной улыбке.

\- Теперь - да, - сказал он и осторожно вышел, балансируя хот-догами.

Баки ждал в машине, зевая. Увидев Стива и - аллилуйя! - хот-доги, открыл перед ним дверцу пошире.

\- Какая же это чёртова вкуснятина, - неразборчиво выдал он позже сквозь жевание.

Стив только молча посмеивался и тоже жевал. Хот-доги и правда казались свежими и очень вкусными. Надо будет поблагодарить Кэсси ещё раз.

\- Так чего ты так долго? - спросил Баки, когда съел свою порцию и вытер рот салфеткой. Они оба до носа перемазались в горчице и кетчупе, пока ели. Стив расправился с хот-догами быстрее, потом снова ушёл и вернулся с двумя бумажными стаканами кофе. Благодаря им в машине запахло до одури аппетитно, горько и бодряще. У Баки только что слюнки не потекли от предвкушения крепкого кофейного вкуса на языке.

\- Девчонка там за стойкой забавная, - ответил Стив, передавая стакан. Он даже не обратил внимание на то, как Баки на мгновение, но напрягся.

\- Глазки строила, не смог мимо пройти? - колюче усмехнулся он в ответ. - Привыкай, Стив. Теперь так всегда будет. Девочки любят симпатичных подкачанных голубоглазых блондинов.

Улыбка стекла с лица Стива. 

\- Заглохни, Бак, - сказал он серьёзно. «Ну не дурак ли, цепляться ко всякой ерунде?» Стив поднёс свой стакан к губам и отпил. Неплохо. Кофе, судя по всему, не очень дорогой, но пропорции правильные. Уже привычные и... вкусные.

Немного помолчав, Баки выдохнул. Тоже отпил кофе и даже, кажется, подобрел.

\- Ладно, прости, - улыбнулся чуть виновато, провёл живой рукой по колену. - Расскажи.

\- Да чего рассказывать, - пожал Стив плечами. - Просто девчонка. Лет шестнадцати, наверное. Невысокая, бойкая такая, кареглазая. Скучно ей там. Тут редко кто проезжает.

\- Значит, запомнит, - задумчиво отозвался Баки.

\- Да и пусть. У них тут даже теле-проектора нет.

\- Зато наверняка есть старый добрый компьютер и выход в сеть, - ответил Баки. - Да и не одна она тут живёт, - он кивнул головой в сторону забегаловки, и Стив вдруг увидел женский силуэт за отведённой шторой в окне второго этажа, - запомнят и отзвонятся по горячей линии, когда увидят сводку в новостной ленте.

Штора вернулась на место, как только Стив повернул голову в ту сторону.

\- Ладно, едем, - Стив залпом допил кофе, смял бумагу стаканчика и бросил комок в углубление внизу своей дверцы.

\- Расслабься, - сказал ему Баки, проделывая то же самое со своим пустым стаканом и заводя машину. - Я могу и ошибаться.

\- За последнее время ты почему-то ни разу не ошибся, - признал Стив.

\- Потому что... - Баки не договорил, ловко выруливая с парковки под навесом. Пикап успел зарядиться едва ли на треть, через пару часов им снова понадобится зарядка. - Просто потому что.

Он подбадривающе улыбнулся Стиву, получив робкую улыбку в ответ. А потом Стив наобум достал диск, всунул его в дисковод, и из колонок полились успокаивающие мотивы старых, сегодня почти забытых спиричуэлсов.

\- У тебя здесь, - сказал Баки позже, тыкая себя пальцем чуть пониже губы, - запачкалось.

\- Что там? - Стив начал тереть подбородок.

\- Ниже. Правее, - командовал Баки, кидая хитрые взгляды то на Стива, то на дорогу. Улыбался. - Наклонись ближе, - попросил он, и когда Стив приблизил лицо, вдруг повернулся всем корпусом, подался вперед, насколько позволял ремень, и нагло лизнул его от подбородка и до самого носа.

\- М-м... - сощурился довольно. - Кетчуп.

\- Извращенец, - Стив тут же стал натирать подбородок и губы тыльной стороной ладони, морщась и смущаясь до красных ушей, как всегда. И поэтому не заметил, как у Баки потемнели глаза. - Эй, почему мы останавливаемся? Эй...

Баки молча припарковал машину прямо на обочине посреди пустынной федеральной трассы, отстегнул ремень и напал.

Стив каждый раз пытался отбиваться - больше для вида, конечно. Его до сих пор смущало каждое жаркое объятие, каждый из поцелуев Баки. Они что-то делали с ним, с его телом и сознанием, что-то явно нехорошее, запретное, и он чувствовал себя мутной стеклянной бутылкой, наполненной едко пахнущим бензином, в которую вдруг засунули горящую тряпку. «Коктейль Молотова», - вспомнил он некстати из курса истории, когда горячий язык Баки забрался внутрь рта, железные пальцы обхватили затылок, а живая рука слишком быстро продвигалась вверх по бедру от колена. Его сопротивления хватало ровно на несколько секунд, после чего внутри головы что-то ярко взрывалось, разлетаясь фантастическими разноцветными салютами, а тело растекалось, уступая прикосновениям, теплу и настойчивости Баки. Стив хотел его до темноты перед глазами, он возбуждался от любой ерунды так сильно, что боялся кончить и замарать бельё - чужое бельё, между прочим. Его спасало только то, что Баки так ни разу и не касался его _там_ \- ладонь всегда до обидного целомудренно замирала в одном движении до паха, и Стив стонал и мычал в поцелуй, прижимаясь к Баки ближе, и хотел одного - схватить уже эту чёртову руку и уложить на свой пульсирующий под мягкой тканью штанов член.

\- Что, всё ещё извращенец, или самый лучший в мире Баки Барнс? - хитро прищурился Баки, отстраняясь, кривя губы в улыбке. Эти самые губы были блестящими и горели огнём. «Не хуже, чем мои уши, наверняка», — подумалось Стиву.

\- Блин, - Стив облизнулся и показательно нахмурился. - Будто снова хот-догов наелся. Ну и гадость, Бак...

Тот уже не слушал, смеялся, закинув голову с растрёпанным вихром на подголовник. А потом повернул ключ, заводя машину, подмигнул Стиву и снова выехал на дорогу.

\- Посмотри в бардачке, кажется, там где-то была жвачка.

Стив без задней мысли послушался. Раскрыл бардачок. Притих.

Какого только хлама там не было! Глаза разбегались. Старые газеты, несколько неподписанных дисков, сломанные коробочки от них, высохшие маркеры без колпачков... да, скомканная упаковка жвачки тут тоже была. Приглядевшись, Стив вдруг нахмурился. Сунул руку глубже, прорываясь сквозь хлам, и вытянул наружу...

\- Что это? - сумрачно спросил он. И только одним своим тоном заставил Баки нервно дёрнуть головой в свою сторону.

\- Э... - Баки был явно озадачен. - Это не моё. В смысле, я это туда не клал. То есть, это никто туда не клал, Стив, правда...

\- Это бюстгальтер, Барнс, - мрачно констатировал Стив, мотнул серой слежавшейся тряпицей и не глядя кинул её в сторону задних сидений. - И скольких девчонок ты засосал и трахнул в этой машине, Бак?

\- Да чёрт, - ругнулся Баки, - Я серьёзно не знаю, откуда он там взялся. Стив. Стиви, посмотри на меня. Я ведь не девственник, это что, новость для тебя? - Баки удивлённо всматривался в напряжённый профиль Стива. Вот смешной, нашёл повод для ревности. И всё же эта вспышка проехалась сладкой истомой по всем внутренностям. 

\- Не новость, - немного спокойнее выдохнул Стив и вдруг стал выглядеть смущённым. Развернул жвачку и отправил пару пластинок в рот. Прикрыл глаза, посидел и вдумчиво пожевал. - Просто на мгновение противно стало, как представил. Не обращай внимания.

Баки хмыкнул, поглядывая то на Стива, чересчур усердно сминающего челюстями жвачку, то на дорогу через стекло. Непосредственный, как ребенок.

\- Наверное, ты не при чём. Это всё потому, что я девственник, - сказал вдруг Стив совсем тихо и отвернулся к своему окну. А Баки напрочь забыл как дышать, словно крайний глоток воздуха комом в глотке встал. Святое дерьмо, Мария и Иосиф, подумал он, что делать с этим придурком, ну не трахать же прямо в машине? И ведь напрашивается, гадёныш, сам не понимает - и напрашивается. Баки ме-е-едленно выдохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Сердце прыгало, как лошадь через препятствия, между ног стало жарко. Он свёл и развёл колени шире, правым упираясь в ручку коробки-автомата.

\- Стив, - сказал он как можно ровнее. - Я в этой машине еще никого не целовал и тем более не трахал. Это моя личная, рабочая тачка, ей лет немногим меньше, чем твоему "мустангу". Её ещё мой дед на электричество перевёл, помнишь, когда вся эта канитель с переходом на электродвигатели началась?

\- Смутно, - отозвался Стив, не поворачиваясь. - Я ещё совсем ребёнком был.

\- А я подростком. Помню обращение Лорда Палаты Автотранспорта и Дорог, обращение Лорда Энергетической Промышленности. Как они объявили о всеобщем переходе на электродвигатели, о штрафах за использование бензина. О введении строжайшей экономии топлива, которое теперь перерабатывали в синтетическое и обогащённое - для авиации и джетов. Я помню, как быстро начали заправки переделывать в зарядные станции, а автоконцерны стали выпускать первые массовые серии электрокаров. Я помню, потому что мои друзья - Нат и Хэл - фанатели по всему этому до умопомрачения. Ну, и я с ними за компанию. Дед сам перевёл этот пикап на электричество. Коряво сделал, конечно. А потом машина чуть не сгнила после его смерти - у мамы был современный экономичный миникар, зачем ей дедова рухлядь? Пять лет назад я вернул этот пикап почти с того света, доработал, поставил свой разогнанный движок, почти всё железо вычистил от ржавчины и перепаял, загрунтовал и перекрасил. Вполне возможно, эта тряпка тут десятки лет провалялась, я в бардачок обычно не заглядываю. Сейчас, кажется, уже и ткани, и фасоны другие, э... - Баки скис от осознания, что его снова не туда завернуло. - И серьёзно, если бы я хотел кого-то трахать в машине, я бы выбрал что-нибудь типа твоего пижонского мустанга, а не старый пикап деда, - примиряюще улыбнулся он.

\- Сам ты пижонский, - пробубнил Стив и всё же повернулся. Уголки напряжённых губ дрогнули, пряча неловкость. - Это подарок отца, между прочим. А дареным мустангам в зубы не смотрят.

Баки растянул широкую улыбку. Стив. Большое, красивое, откровенно сексуальное тело. Четко очерченное привлекательное лицо с пухлыми губами и глазами цвета неба. И мальчишка, постоянно краснеющий, неопытный, невинный и какой-то слишком искренний и неуклюжий в проявлении чувств настолько же, насколько был неуклюжим в движениях - внутри. От этого сочетания Баки вело ещё сильнее, ещё жарче, чем от худосочного, острого на язык Стива из недавнего прошлого.

\- Ты меня с ума сводишь, - всё-таки сказал Баки и уже было пожалел о своих словах, как Стив прошептал в ответ, буравя висок и прикусывая губу:

\- Ты меня тоже, вообще-то.

В Эль-Пасо они въехали уже в сумерках. День пути был пыткой, и дело было не в жаре, не в вынужденных остановках на подзарядку и докучливых взглядах кассиров за расчётными стойками. Проблема Баки носила имя Стив, неловкость Стива именовалась Баки, и они чувствовали себя в одном салоне, как заряд бомбы и активированный детонатор - хотелось рвануть до дрожи в коленях, и к чёрту всё. Но нужно было вести машину, нужно было отслеживать эфир патрульных подразделений, нужно было есть, ходить в туалет, сверяться с маршрутом, следить за зарядом батареи и держать ровную крейсерскую скорость, чтобы этого заряда хватало дольше - они балансировали в шатком равновесии, как могли, но это была пытка, и Баки на самом деле выдохнул с облегчением, когда их машина въехала в зажигающийся вечерними огнями фонарей и вывесок малолюдный Эль-Пасо, городок почти на самой границе с Мексикой.

Мотель выбрали самый первый, на окраине. Недорого и непрезентабельно, спокойная неоновая вывеска, полупустая стоянка. Зато подальше от любопытных глаз. А ещё очень близко к трассе и зарядная станция неподалёку. Баки честно задумался о том, чтобы сходить со Стивом в пиццерию на перекрёстке. Но когда они открыли дверь своей комнатки, где должны были переночевать, как навалилась усталость, такая тяжёлая, что Баки едва не съехал по стене, только за их спинами защёлкнулся электронный замок.

\- Закажем что-нибудь в номер? - понятливо спросил Стив, оглядывая Баки, и зачем-то прикусил и без того уже нещадно искусанную нижнюю губу. Алую. Глаза его голодно бегали под тенью пушистых ресниц, и Баки мысленно взвыл и заранее бессловесно попросил прощения у их невольных соседей, мамы, покойного отца Стива и у самого Стива за то, что намеревался сделать с ним этим вечером. Потому что ну сколько можно быть настолько прямолинейным в своей неловкой и вопиющей сексуальности?

\- Я закажу, - устало кивнул Баки, кидая сумку на широкую двуспальную кровать. «С односпальными комнат сегодня нет», - ответила женщина на рецепшене и безразлично выдала ключ-карту двум парням. Баки раскрыл молнию и, покопавшись, вытащил из недр сумки банное полотенце - терпеть не мог пользоваться общественными. Бросил его Стиву. Тот уставился на полотенце с непониманием. - Иди в душ первый, - сказал ему, не глядя в глаза. Упорно делая вид, что копается в сумке. Пальцы наткнулись на что-то шуршащее. Баки пригляделся. Ну, Наташа... Ну, даёт!

\- Я думал...

\- Стив, иди, - простонал Баки. - Я после тебя. Давай. А я пока поесть закажу. Будешь пиццу, или хочешь что-нибудь другое?

\- Пицца пойдёт, - согласился Стив и прошагал мимо в сторону ванной комнаты. Дверь хлопнула, щёлкнула задвижка. Баки осел на пол возле кровати и спрятал лицо в руках, вытянутых поверх покрывала. Всё его нутро гудело и пульсировало, как динамик от низкочастотного баса. В ладонях, зажатые пальцами, оказались тюбик смазки и лента презервативов - приличная лента, не меньше его обычного годового запаса. А тюбик его, личный, к слову сказать, давно вскрытый. Ещё вчера лежавший в его комнате в тумбочке. И как некоторым рыжим насквозь девушкам не стыдно рыться в чужих вещах? Баки хмыкнул. Ругается. А ведь сам совершенно не подумал об этом. Не взял с собой ничего - как-то не до мыслей о сексе было. Так что чёрт с тобой, Нат, решил он. Сегодня побуду благодарным. На самом деле он не собирался заходить со Стивом так далеко. Не сегодня. Но уж лучше пусть всё будет под рукой.

Под эти размышления Баки поднялся, засунул свои находки под подушку и рывком сдёрнул с кровати покрывало, оголяя белые простыни. Сердце стучало ровно и часто, отдаваясь в ушах и солнечном сплетении.

Стив мылся долго. Наверное, слишком долго, но тут, под струями воды в маленькой душевой кабинке, в которую он теперь еле помещался и постоянно стукался о пластиковые стенки локтями, время замирало. Он и правда вымылся сначала - с каким-то тщательным остервенением, не то чтобы рассчитывая на что-то, а наоборот, в надежде отвлечься. Жёлтая техасская пыль прилипала намертво, втиралась в кожу, придавая ей золотистый оттенок, пропитывала волосы. Он вымылся, а потом ещё неизвестно сколько стоял под прохладными струями, упираясь руками в кафельную стену. Отец, конечно, предполагал побочный эффект в виде «жидкого огня, бегающего по твоим венам». Но он вряд ли думал, что ощущения и правда будут именно такими. Стиву казалось, что несмотря на холодную воду из лейки, от него идёт пар, что даже вода от него нагревается.

Он стоял и смотрел вниз - на свою грудь, на живот - Господи милостивый, теперь у него были грудные мышцы и пресс! - и ниже, вдоль дорожки тёмно-русых завитков. Даже его член немного изменился, и Стив почти начал стыдиться себя - как такое вообще может быть? Это не его тело, он не чувствовал себя хоть сколько-нибудь уютно в этих чужих очертаниях, мышцах, с этой клокотавшей силой внутри. Его кидало в дрожь от себя - он почти боялся произошедших изменений. Почти. Потому что очень тихий голос на краю сознания, так похожий на голос отца, успокаивающе шептал - зато теперь ты здоров, Стиви. Ты здоров и силён. Так и должно быть, наконец твое тело стало достойным внутреннего содержания. Просто знай - всё, что с тобой происходит - правильно. А к остальному ты привыкнешь. Люди и не к такому привыкали.

Стив вздохнул и выключил воду. Поскользнулся на мокром поддоне и чуть не свалился, когда пытался боком выбраться из тесной кабинки. И это его немного примирило с самим собой. Он даже хихикнул. Хоть что-то в нём осталось неизменным, против его неуклюжести даже сыворотка оказалась бессильна.

\- Ну ты и долго, - только и сказал ему Баки со слабой улыбкой, тут же проходя мимо в душевую и закрывая за собой дверь. Стив задумался, что наверняка его долгое мытьё выглядело очень невежливо. Вот же идиот, они оба слишком устали, а он не только неудобный попутчик, так ещё и эгоистичный.

Стив вздохнул. В ванной он торопливо натянул на себя то же бельё и футболку, что дал ему Баки - чистого у него не было, а выходить в полотенце он не рискнул. Задумался вдруг - если его самого так озадачивает его тело, каково же Баки видеть его постоянно со стороны? Что он чувствует, что думает? Ведь Стив помнит эти взгляды - тёплые, ласковые, от которых он, ещё доходяга, начинал задыхаться. Баки смотрел так на него, и Стив прятал глаза, не отдавая себе отчёта - почему? Почему нравится Баки таким? И почему так смущается, отчего так горячо? А ведь тогда он был совершенно обычным, невзрачным худосочным мальчишкой.

Самому ему было немного проще, пока на пути не попадалось зеркало: он хотя бы смотрел на мир «изнутри» случившегося безобразия, и не всегда «в кадр» попадало тело. А если закрыть глаза и не обращать внимания на огненное безумие, бегающее по венам, можно было вообще представить, что с ним ничего не произошло. Что всё в порядке, а трагические события последних дней - просто дурной сон...

А потом Стив зацепился взглядом за раскрытую сумку Баки, стоящую в изножии расправленной кровати, и сразу отвлёкся от своих размышлений. Из расстёгнутой молнии торчали две рукояти коротких автоматов - чёрные, матовые, холодные и страшные даже на вид. Стив был уверен, что у Баки в машине обширный арсенал. Баки был настроен однозначно и довольно фанатично, по мнению Стива. Но он и представить не мог, что этот арсенал перекочует с ними в номер. Стало очень любопытно, сколько в этой сумке на кровати оружия.

Стив немного постоял посередине номера и решился. Подошёл ближе, присел на сдёрнутое покрывало рядом с сумкой. Оглянулся на дверь ванной - за ней ещё шумела вода. Осторожно развёл руками края молнии пошире и заглянул внутрь. Вещи и автоматы сверху. Нож в чехле, фонарик. Рация. Стив достал рацию, включил и поискал патрульные частоты. Было тихо. Но белый шум успокаивал, и Стив оставил шуршащую рацию на тумбе у кровати. Значит, только автоматы?

Стив прикусил губу и осторожно обхватил один за рукоять. Тут же разжал дрожащие пальцы, словно обжёгся, но любопытство взяло верх. Он легко тронул шершавый пластик накладок, коснулся холодного металла ствола. Пригладил курок и сделал круг пальцем в спусковой скобе. Потом снова взялся за рукоять и приподнял автомат выше - надо же, лёгкий. Может, потому что обойма магазина осталась лежать в сумке, а может, теперь ему на самом деле было легко держать такую смертельную игрушку. Теперь у него _были силы_ для этого.

Стив поднёс автомат к лицу, рассмотрел мелкие царапины на стволе и заглянул в прицел. Из него стреляли и не раз. Им дрались, ударяли по твёрдому - отсюда царапины на железе и пластике. Возможно, Баки даже убивал из этого оружия. Подумав так, Стив сжал зубы, но не выпустил автомат из рук. Далеко бы они уехали без арсенала Баки? Даже сейчас от железа ясно чувствовался горький запах пороха, но автомат казался очень мирным, как пригревшийся у камина злобный сторожевой пёс. Стив слышал от коллег о парадоксе сторожевой собаки. Когда та на цепи, она крайне агрессивна, она лает и скалится, потому что несёт службу. Потому что получает пищу за это. Но стоит эту же псину выпустить вечером побегать по вольеру, как она будет резвиться и даже ластиться к малознакомым рукам. Однако, стоит снова посадить её на цепь перед охраняемым объектом - и собака с большей долей вероятности кинется на человека, даже если совсем недавно мило играла с ним в вольере. Наверное, к оружию это тоже относится, подумалось Стиву. Контактируя с потенциально опасными вещами важно следовать технике безопасности. Хорошее правило, чтобы продлить себе жизнь.

\- Я смотрю, моя крошка Эм тебе понравилась? - вдруг раздался мурлычущий голос Баки сбоку, и Стив, вздрогнув всем телом, выронил автомат в удачно раскрытую сумку под руками. Зашёлся румянцем и поднял взгляд. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Баки стоял, прислонившись живым плечом к косяку, и смотрел на него, не моргая. Распаренный, порозовевший после душа, с влажным растрёпанным вихром волос и руками - живой и бионической - скрещенными на подкачанной груди. В одном полотенце, некрепко обмотанном вокруг бёдер. Стив сглотнул. Баки смотрел на него, прищурившись и покусывая щёку изнутри, и в его глазах словно тлели угли.

\- Я... да. Прости. Я не должен был...

\- Ничего страшного, - усмехнулся Баки, отлепляясь от косяка и подходя ближе. Стив превращался в кисель постепенно, размякая и одновременно напрягаясь больше с каждым приближающимся шагом. Но Баки просто прошёл к кровати, снял с неё сумку и поставил на пол. А потом вальяжно уселся в изголовье, взбив под спиной подушку и широко раскинув... боже.

Стив тут же отвёл глаза, но сердце так сильно долбило изнутри, а щёки горели, что было ясно как день - он увидел, он заметил и оценил. Стало жарко, невыносимо, до безумия жарко. Стив всерьёз задумался о побеге обратно в ванную под холодные утешающие струи.

\- Стив, - негромко произнёс Баки, но во всём теле забила тревога, сладко заныло от предвкушения чего-то... чего-то ещё не испытанного. Он не решился поднять глаза, только нервно прикусил губу. - Стиви, посмотри на меня.

Он медленно, стараясь сразу добраться до глаз, ни на чём больше не останавливаясь, поднял голову. И пропал. Баки его зацепил намертво своим ровно горящим взглядом, и... чёрт, он был таким красивым, совершенно потрясающим, таким, что у Стива дыхание перехватило.

\- Иди ко мне, - прошептал Баки окончательно севшим голосом и протянул к нему живую руку. Полотенце на его бёдрах совсем разъехалось в стороны - Стив не смотрел туда, не смотрел изо всех сил, но всё равно видел. Он видел Баки всего, целиком, даже когда не отрывался от тёмного, требовательного взгляда. Ноги, мускулистые и тренированные, с совершенно неповторимыми изящными коленными чашечками. Чёрные волоски по коже, вдруг сходящие на нет, и эта голая кожа сверху бёдер казалась нежной и такой манящей, что хотелось лизнуть, прикусить её зубами. А потом волос снова становилось достаточно, они вились кольцами в паху и выше, редеющей дорожкой до самого пупка. Стив пялился, забывая дышать, не чувствуя своих истлевших от стыда щёк. Баки же просто сидел с вытянутой в его сторону рукой и подставлялся под жадные взгляды. То ли не смущаясь вовсе, то ли вообще - получая от происходящего удовольствие. Стив бы со стыда умер на его месте. Заставляя себя хоть как-то дышать, он забрался на кровать с ногами и подполз к Баки. Тот сразу ухватил его за руку, переплёл пальцы и потянул на себя - так, что Стиву ничего не оставалось, кроме как усесться повыше его коленей, осёдлывая, придавливая непривычным весом. Стив вздрогнул, когда бионическая, едва слышно гудящая приводами-усилителями рука легла по центру его груди на футболку, приглаживая ткань.

\- Стив, - сухо проговорил Баки, живой рукой поглаживая по боку, успокаивая. А потом вдруг напрягся, подался вперёд, пригибаясь ближе к нему, утыкаясь лбом, носом, губами посередине груди. Задышал тяжело, обхватывая под мышками по спине обеими руками, прижимая к себе так крепко, что и задохнуться недолго. Стив не знал, что происходит. И что делать. Осторожно положил ладони на подрагивающие от напряжения плечи. Дышалось тяжело, грудь словно обручем стянули. - Стив, - глухо прорычал Баки в футболку. Дыхание оставляло ожоги на коже даже через ткань. А потом в голосе послышались странные интонации. Стива током от них пробило - будто Баки звал... звал его: - Стив... Стиви, - повторял он глухо и беспомощно. Стив судорожно втянул воздух, глаза защипало.

\- Я здесь, Бак, - прошептал он тихо и решился - ласково вплёл пальцы во влажные волосы, стал гладить успокаивающе. Такие мягкие, на вид и не скажешь. Стив чуть нагнулся, вдыхая. От волос пахло цветочным мылом. Голос Баки тоже сел до шёпота. Надо же. Им обоим будет не хватать его. И когда только Баки успел? Стив вздохнул и сказал увереннее: - Я здесь. Я никуда не делся, Бак. Я здесь.

Стива выдернул из марева мыслей ощутимый и очень чувственный укус - Баки прихватил его зубами за сосок прямо через футболку. Стив вздрогнул от неожиданности, попытался отстраниться - Баки не отпускал. Он укусил снова - уже мягче, слаще. Смял сосок губами.

\- О-ох... Эй...

Баки поднял взгляд и голодно, требовательно посмотрел на него.

\- Пожалуйста, не дёргайся. Просто разреши мне...

\- Трахнуть меня? - вдруг нервно спросил Стив со смешком. Баки честно держал взгляд, и его скулы были розовыми, потеплевшими - впервые. Он смотрел снизу вверх на возвышающегося над ним Стива, и в этом безмолвном диалоге чувствовалась решимость и одновременно покорность любой воле. Он отрицательно качнул головой.

\- Только если ты сам захочешь, - ответил Баки. - Я сейчас о другом.

\- О чём? - всё так же нервно спросил Стив. Он чувствовал ток огненной крови во всём своём новом теле, ощущал каждую вену и знал прекрасно, как крепко и бесстыдно у него стояло сейчас, оттягивая эластичную ткань. Это смущало, это было дико, особенно потому, что Баки расцепил руки, опустился обратно, на высокие подушки и смотрел туда, вниз, на его бельё. Жадно, едва раздувая ноздри от учащённого дыхания.

Неожиданно Баки скользнул руками по бёдрам вверх и, обхватывая под задницей, потянул к себе, заставляя приподняться на коленях. Стив не сопротивлялся - оказался пахом напротив лица Баки, и если он думал, что не может смущаться сильнее, он очень сильно ошибался. Его вдруг пробило ознобом от осознания.

\- Баки, Господи... - прошептал Стив и закрыл лицо руками. Смотреть на закушенную в предвкушении губу Баки и его поплывший взгляд не было никаких сил. 

\- Тише, - ласково прошипел Баки, огладил углы тазовых косточек и скользнул большими пальцами по низу живота, по тёмным волоскам, забираясь под край футболки. А потом неожиданно подхватил широкую резинку трусов и уверенно потянул бельё вниз. Стив весь сжался, сильнее жмурясь в темноту ладоней, когда почувствовал задницей прохладу воздуха и то, как его член пружинисто закачался, освобождённый от ткани. - Охренеть, - констатировал Баки, и Стив вздрогнул. - Ты всегда был... таким?

Стив шумно втянул воздух. На самом деле он знать не знал, как выглядит теперь, когда возбуждён.

\- Эй, Стиви, - Баки зашептал успокаивающе и вдруг обхватил его за запястья, осторожно повёл руки от лица. - Посмотри на меня. Посмотри. Ты великолепен. Я... я слюной захлёбываюсь, если честно.

Стив нехотя открыл лицо и медленно - глаза, встречаясь с нереальной смесью нежности и похоти во взгляде Баки. А потом посмотрел вниз, на себя.

Определённо, это был его член. Тот же цвет кожи, изгиб, расположение венок и форма головки, ещё прикрытой крайней плотью. Это, чёрт, был его член, вот только он стал объёмнее и больше. А ещё он похабно тёк, и Стив не успел ничего сделать, как Баки вдруг подался вперёд и тягуче-широким движением языка слизал смазку с щели. Довольно зажмурился, распробывая её, будто та была десертом. Стива продрало электричеством по позвоночнику от этого, он выгнулся - никогда раньше не испытывал ничего острее и приятнее.

\- Ты в порядке? - с интересом спросил Баки.

Руки Стива, безвольно обвисшие по бокам, дрожали. Сжатые ягодицы ломило от напряжения, а в ушах гулко стучало. Он был весь как готовый выплеснуться вулкан.

\- Я девственник, Бак, - судорожно прошептал Стив. - И я не в порядке, придурок. Сделай уже что-нибудь...

Баки не нужно было просить дважды. Он улёгся поудобнее, живой рукой мягко пригладил бедро и так и оставил её на заднице, снова лизнул кончик головки и вдруг впустил её в жаркий, совершенно невозможный рот, чуть сжимая губами и освобождая от крайней плоти. Стив выдохнул полустоном, подсознательно спрятался за спасительной темнотой ладоней и сверзся в мучительно-сладкий омут.

Баки не ожидал такой отдачи. Стив не смотрел - он снова закрылся руками, как маской, сдерживался изо всех сил и всё равно подмахивал, незаметно подавался бёдрами и тихонько скулил, когда Баки впускал твёрдый и приятный до одури член до самого горла. Один вид Стива в его возбуждении поднимал со дна сознания что-то тёмное и первобытное, такое, отчего хотелось повалить и взять без слов и объяснений, пометить, сделать своим. Было дико и воспламеняюще бороться со своими инстинктами, одновременно отсасывая Стиву. У него даже вкус был особенный - совершенно без горечи, едва солоноватый, - и напрочь сшибающий чистым мускусом терпкий запах. Его внушительный член венчала крупная аппетитная головка - будто бархатная по первому касанию, но теперь вся блестящая и гладкая, насыщенно-розовая, с алеющей щелью. Баки никогда не брал глубоко такого размера, но желание сделать Стиву хорошо свело на нет боязнь не справиться. Сегодня он был бесхитростным и наглым - просто жарко отсасывал, позволяя Стиву толкаться в свой рот, оглаживал головку языком и иногда цеплял уздечку, утопая в благодарно-потрясённых судорожных стонах. Придерживая Стива за бедро, он расслаблялся и брал его почти целиком, до слезящихся глаз и мучительного желания закашляться.

Стив вдруг всхлипнул и выгнулся назад, впечатываясь в нос Баки щекотными волосками, и прежде чем тот успел понять, его рот уже затопило вязкой солоноватой спермой, Стив кончал, содрогаясь всем собой, так обильно, что Баки не успевал проглатывать, сперма вытекала по краям губ и пачкала подбородок. Баки ненадолго прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как истомно в паху дёргается член, он не кончил, конечно, но искренне отозвался всем существом на чужое удовольствие.

Излившись, Стив замер, прерывисто дыша и словно ничего не понимая. Баки мягко улыбнулся и потянул его на себя за руки.

\- Господи.... я что, всё тебе в... Прости, прости, Бак, - вдруг затараторил Стив, вырывая запястья и судорожно вытирая свою сперму с губ и подбородка. Баки вздохнул, снова поймал руки Стива и показательно-неторопливо облизал каждый палец, который тот успел запачкать. Стив смотрел с таким восторженным шоком, весь красный и взъерошенный, что Баки посчитал это лучшей наградой за свою проделку.

\- Выдохни, Стиви, - прошептал Баки, целуя в середину ладони. - И просто полежи со мной.

Он притянул Стива к себе, укладывая сверху. Тяжёлый и горячий, как старинная печка, только что не чадит. Стив поёрзал, прежде чем замереть, и Баки понял - тот совсем освободился от белья, скинув его с ног. Собственный член и так стоял колом, а теперь, придавленный весом Стива, предательски призывно заныл, отзываясь покачнувшимся сознанием в голове. Баки, толком не соображая, просто легко двинул бёдрами вверх, с наслаждением размазывая собственную смазку по животу Стива.

\- Спасибо, - вдруг прошептал Стив и поцеловал во вспотевший висок. - Спасибо, Бак, у меня такого никогда в жизни не было...

Баки блаженно улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза и продолжая выводить узоры по ткани футболки на спине Стива. Член, зажатый их телами, хотел большего, но Баки бы не был собой, если бы позволил сейчас либидо рулить своей жизнью.

\- Спать? - спросил он, перемещая живую руку выше, вдоль лопаток, по шее, забираясь в волосы на затылке Стива и пропуская их между пальцами. Такой тёплый, такой большой и отчего-то совсем родной, даже пахнет неуловимо-знакомо, вспомнить бы, как это чувство называется. Вроде бы, дежавю.

\- Спать? - удивлённо переспросил Стив, приподнимая примостившуюся справа на подушке голову и встречаясь взглядом с Баки. - У тебя стоит.

Баки закатил глаза и усмехнулся.

\- Ничего страшного, это пройдёт, - сказал он.

\- Я мог бы...

\- Нет. Не нужно. Правда, Стиви, всё в порядке, - прошептал Баки и потянулся за поцелуем. Но вовремя вспомнил, что перемазан в сперме и вряд ли Стиву это понравится. Просто ткнулся губами в щёку, чуть правее уголка губ. Стив посмотрел на него с разрастающимся удивлением и даже возмущением, и вдруг настойчиво впился губами, проскальзывая языком и буквально вылизывая свой вкус изнутри. Баки так ошалел от этого жеста, что только и смог, что обнять крепче и ближе притянуть за затылок - что творит, вот же даёт, доходяга! А потом с удивлением осознал, что Стив снова возбуждён. Крепко и бесповоротно.

\- Это странно, - тихо проговорил Стив, оторвавшись и пошловато облизываясь, - но мне, пожалуй, нравится. Бак, - его голос вдруг стал серьёзным и требовательным, как и тёмный из-за зрачков во всю радужку взгляд. Стив потёрся об него, несколько раз двинув задницей. - Я хочу ещё.

Баки усмехнулся. Уголки губ саднило, но разве такая мелочь могла его остановить. Выдержав задумчивую паузу, он сказал:

\- Думаю, я могу.

\- Ты не понял, - осторожно сказал Стив.

\- Что именно я не понял? - и правда не понял Баки. 

Стив наклонился ближе к его уху и прошептал в самую раковину: 

\- Я хочу тебя внутри, Бак.

Баки закрыл глаза, чувствуя учащающееся сердцебиение и остановившееся на миг дыхание. Облизнулся.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая...

\- Баки, я хочу тебя, - сказал Стив неожиданно уверенно и двинул бёдрами снова. Члены, зажатые между телами, столкнулись и проехались друг по другу. Баки рвано выдохнул. - Хочу пойти до конца, Бак.

\- Стив, - Баки взял красивое, пошедшее алыми пятнами от возбуждения лицо в обе ладони, всмотрелся в глаза и сказал, надеясь пробиться к разуму сквозь пелену желания: - Стиви, нам не обязательно так торопиться. У нас куча времени впереди, я уверен.

Стив нахмурился и закусил губу, и вышло это очень-очень обиженно. Баки проняло.

\- Я не хочу ждать, - отчеканил он. - Мне двадцать четыре. Я и так долго ждал. Пожалуйста, - сказал уже мягче и прикоснулся губами к губам - не целуя, даже, а правда - упрашивая. 

Баки вздохнул и сдался. Да и кто бы не сдался на его месте?

\- Тогда тебе лучше лечь на спину, - сухо прошептал он, изо рта словно вмиг вся слюна испарилась, а внутри клокотало столько всего, что и тысячей слов не описать. 

Стив счастливо улыбнулся, приподнялся на руках и сполз с Баки. Улёгся на спину головой к изножью кровати, приподнялся на локтях и раскинул колени в стороны, открывая вид на яйца и задницу. Член Стива стоял крепко, даже на вид каменно, и снова тёк на живот, и у Баки от этого зрелища - вкупе с пшеничными растрёпанными волосами и горящими пожаром скулами - челюсти свело от желания всадить ему по самые яйца.

\- Так? - спросил Стив с вызывающей полуулыбкой, покачивая коленями. Из-за этого простого покачивания блядски двигалось всё - подобранная мошонка, член; чуть разошлись и сошлись обратно ягодицы.

\- Ты меня решил с ума свести сегодня? - выдохнул Баки, вслепую нашаривая под подушкой тюбик.

\- Не только сегодня, - признался Стив, улыбаясь шире. - А вообще.

\- Боже, - Баки закатил глаза и выдавил смазку на пальцы. - Мне больше нравилось когда ты молчал и стонал, честно.

\- Значит, поторопись, - усмехнулся Стив и ещё шире развёл колени. - А ты, я смотрю, подготовился? - ехидно спросил он, кивая на тюбик на кровати. - Предусмотрительный.

\- Ничего подобного, - открестился Баки, зачем-то дыша на смазку. Она казалась холодной. - Думаю, это Нат в сумку сунула. Мне как-то совсем не до этого было.

Стив, услышав это, звонко рассмеялся.

\- Ну надо же, - сказал он после. - Вернёмся - обязательно её поблагодарю. Что ты делаешь?

\- Грею.

\- Плевать, Бак. Правда. Давай уже.

Баки не нужно было просить дважды. Он навис сверху, опираясь на локоть бионической руки. Уцепился взглядом - горячим, влажно блестящим. Стив вздрогнул, когда почувствовал скользящее мимолётное прикосновение к члену и мошонке - Баки нежно взял её в ладонь, приподнял, приласкал пальцами яички. И двинулся ниже, ни на мгновение не отводя глаз. Стив сосредоточенно дышал, предвкушая, и всё равно пропустил момент, когда нужно было напрячься и испугаться - Баки только пригладил сжатое, приласкал скользкой подушечкой пальца, как вдруг совершенно легко и нежно оказался внутри него.

\- Поразительно, - удивился Баки, кусая губы. Стив задышал взволнованнее. - Ты тугой и при этом.... Чёрт, м-м-м, такой горячий и мягкий... Как ты это делаешь?

Стив пожал плечами, прикрывая глаза от накатывающих впервые ощущений. Немного странных, чужеродных, но стоило признаться - очень возбуждающих. Баки терпеливо, бесконечно ласково гладил его изнутри, буквально облизывая взглядом.

\- Просто приказываю себе расслабиться. Совсем, - хрипло ответил он. - Это тело послушное, не то, что раньше было. Очень послушное. Но голодное. Ещё, Бак, ну же, - попросил он, выгибаясь в спине, и Баки, удивлённо распахнув ресницы, понял вдруг - сейчас перед ним не привычный Стив. Это Стив без тормозов. Стив, которого он никогда раньше не знал, Стив, каким он, возможно, бывает только наедине с собой. Решивший слёту взять всё и сразу, жадный до удовольствия и жаждущий его, как пустыня - дождевую тучу. Словно кто рубильник переключил.

Не задумываясь, Баки толкнулся еще несколько раз, вытащил палец и так же гладко, растягивая упругие обжигающие стенки, скользнул обратно. Мышцы впускали, волной тянулись вслед движениям, и Баки снова поймал себя на том, что захлёбывается слюной, представляя, как же хорошо, как охуенно ему будет, когда он окажется внутри... Средний палец присоединился к указательному почти незаметно.

Стив дышал всё чаще, его ресницы трепетали, пряча блеск черных зрачков. Он тихо постанывал и пошло подавался бёдрами навстречу пальцам, словно то, что происходит — самое долгожданное, трепетно выстраданное событие. Баки диву давался, но не мог сказать, что ему это не нравится. Чувствовать расслабленного Стива изнутри было слишком приятно, возбуждающе до мельтешения цветных фей перед глазами, до новых и новых приливов, бьющих прицельно в пах, чтобы отказывать себе в удовольствии и отвлекаться.

\- Ещё, пожалуйста, ещё. Быстрее, - практически бредя, просил Стив, закрыв глаза. Его рваное дыхание и судорожно ходящая грудь, спрятанная тканью футболки, подстёгивали Баки, он хотел ласкать, целовать и прикусывать кожу, касаться торчащих под тканью сосков, но тут же говорил себе - всё это будет. Ещё будет, у них впереди всё время мира, он точно чувствовал это. Он нашёл своего Стива, и теперь ни за что его не отпустит, такого податливого и жадного до ласки, такого чувственного, такого горячего... Надеясь, что не ошибается, Баки добавил безымянный палец к первым двум. Он вошёл сложнее. Стив вздрогнул и напрягся на мгновение, выгнулся, но не кончил, лишь забормотал неразборчиво:

\- Быстрее, Бак, Баки, быстрее, ещё, чёрт тебя подери...

Баки не первый раз занимался сексом. Он считал себя довольно опытным и чутким партнёром. Но такое и у него было впервые. Провернув кисть, он остановил её ладонью вверх и стал загонять пальцы резко и до костяшек, голодно следя за тем, как подрагивают ресницы и член Стива. Как приподнимается, пульсирует, пачкает кожу на животе ниточками смазки. Стив даже не пытался к себе прикоснуться. Он раскинул руки и только до треска ткани сминал одеяло в пальцах, и это осознание совсем лишило Баки контроля. Почувствовав под бёдрами простынь, он на пробу мазнул по ней членом. Поморщился, но потом притёрся снова и снова, в такт движениям вгоняя пальцы в жаркое и обволакивающее. А затем согнул их, проскальзывая по гладкому и настойчиво вдавливая в припухшую мягкость изнутри, осознавая - попал! - потому что Стив вскрикнул и кончил, выплёскиваясь сгустками спермы себе на живот и на задравшуюся футболку. Баки закрыл глаза и яростно задвигался, скользя членом, как вдруг тяжело дышащий Стив, ещё секунду назад будто потерявший сознание, обхватил его руками за шею и плечо и прошептал:

\- Нет, стой... Баки, подожди, не надо. Подожди, сейчас я... дух переведу.

Баки осознал, чего от него хотят, только когда Стив мягко положил ладони на грудь, мимоходом пригладил твёрдые соски и уверенно надавил по центру, словно упрашивая подчиниться. Член ныл до боли, головка темнела малиновым цветом, налитая и блестящая, и Стив, разглядывая её, выглядел совершенно пьяным.

Баки улёгся на спину и глазам своим не поверил, когда Стив, снова оседлав его бёдра, потерся об него блестящей от смазки задницей и, придерживая член рукой, начал медленно опускаться сверху.

\- Боже, Стиви... - выдохнул он шокировано. Стив кончил совсем недавно, его футболка до груди была заляпана потёками спермы, а член, всё такой же большой, спокойно свисал вниз. Но Стив медленно и упрямо насаживался на него, и это, чёрт, было до того потрясающе - в меру мягко, в меру туго и до одури обжигающе, - что Баки прикрыл глаза и заскулил - хотелось дёрнуться вверх, натянуть, двинуть бёдрами снова и снова, и мучительно горячо, сладостно кончить. Он был на грани.

Но Стив чёртов Роджерс садился на него медленно, и в голове Баки пронеслось - правильно, молодец, Стиви, нужно осторожно, у меня член ничуть не меньше, чем у тебя, - пока не поймал взгляд из-под прикрытых ресниц. Взгляд, поджёгший бы и сырое полено. Стив испытывал его, проверял границы терпения. Кончив с его помощью всего пару раз, кем он себя возомнил?

Стив ухватился ладонями за бока чуть повыше его тазовых косточек, когда Баки, взрыкнув, сжал его бёдра и с силой опустил на свой пах, подаваясь навстречу.

\- Целиком, - ошарашенно выдохнул Стив, часто дыша и никак не реагируя на звереющего Баки. - Весь внутри, - прошептал он, прикрыв глаза и едва заметно ёрзая, покачиваясь, приноравливаясь к незнакомым ощущениям; и Баки увидел, что Стив снова возбуждается. Его член реагировал - пускай медленнее, но он откликался, Господи, этот парень себя голодом держал всё это время? Баки вцепился пальцами в края футболки и задрал их, заставляя Стива снять уже порядком надоевшую, влажную от пота и спермы тряпку. Выпутавшись, Стив чуть приподнялся и посмотрел так, что Баки сразу всё понял. Впился пальцами в горячечную кожу на бёдрах, подтянул колени, упёрся пятками в кровать и двинулся вверх - сначала медленно, завороженно наблюдая, как член Стива становится твёрже, снова бодро поднимаясь. Внутри его собственный сводящий с ума стояк гладко скользил по разогревшейся смазке, и это были лучшие мгновения за последние дни, лучшие до дрожи мышц, до искр под веками.

\- Кончи для меня, - вдруг сказал Баки, всё резче и сбивчивее трахая Стива. - Кончи для меня ещё раз, без рук, - прошептал он, судорожно выдыхая, сам толком не понимая, что говорит. Стив съехал ладонями выше, выискивая максимально приятное положение. Провёл по потному твёрдому животу к груди, остановил пальцы рядом с ключицами, приласкал уродливый шрам рядом с вживленным железом. Навис еще ниже и заскулил.

\- Сильнее, Баки, - попросил он в ответ, склоняясь к уху. - Давай... Да-да-да... - он сам начал подаваться на движения и вдруг вздрогнул, разгибаясь пружиной, испытывая мучительный выкручивающий сухой оргазм, его член дрожал, на щели медленно набухла капля, вязко упала на живот Баки, показалась ещё одна. Стив только хрипло стонал и трясся, а потом снова лёг сверху, придавливая весом, и это было последнее, что запомнил Баки - сжимающееся нутро, жаркие объятия, тяжесть горячего дрожащего тела и запалённое дыхание на ухо, вышёптывающее его имя десятки раз.

Он сам кончил так, как мечтал об этом весь вечер - внутрь, затапливая задницу Стива своим семенем, марая, клеймя, делая своим. Оргазм сотряс каждую мышцу и сухожилие, палящим огнём прокатился по коже и покладисто замер в паху и почему-то в затылке. Выходить из Стива совершенно не хотелось. Баки крепче обнял, притянул его за широкую обнажённую спину. Куснул в и без того красное ухо, растворяясь в потрясающем чувстве удовлетворения, даже умиротворения, растекающемся по телу. Он нырнул в это с головой.

Кажется, они даже умудрились ненадолго вырубиться и уснуть в такой позе, соединённые, запачканные и обессиленные. На тумбочке шелестела включенная рация.

\- Пицца уже холодная, - вздохнул Баки, когда открыл глаза и оглядел номер. На столике у кресла стояло две огромных коробки, и было совершенно ясно - их содержимое остыло к чертям. Но он, естественно, ни о чём не жалел.

\- К чёрту пиццу, - сонно отозвался Стив, не двигаясь. - Утром съедим.

Баки усмехнулся про себя. Утром? Он настроил сигнал браслета на пять. Спать им оставалось всего ничего.

\- И мыться не пойдёшь? - ласково перебирая стриженые волосы на затылке, уточнил он.

\- К чёрту мыться, - в том же тоне ответил Стив и вдруг хмыкнул носом в ключицу. - Я в кого-то странного превращаюсь рядом с тобой. Надеюсь, только во время секса.

Баки пригладил ложбинку вдоль позвоночника от лопаток до ягодиц железными пальцами и ничего не сказал. Но улыбнулся - широко и спокойно.

Стив съехал с него вбок, не обращая внимания на выскользнувший член и потекшую между бедер сперму. Улёгся удобнее, вытягиваясь на кровати - к слову, ни разу не скрипнувшей. Но потом всё же половиной тела устроился на Баки, закинул на него ногу. Тот совсем не был против. Только вяло, для вида запротестовал:

\- Ты теперь тяжёлый, вообще-то.

Стив зевнул, обнял крепче, притираясь гладкой щекой к груди.

\- Я слышал, где-то говорили, что своя ноша не тянет.

Баки хмыкнул и почти сразу провалился в тёплый, тёмный сон под тихое сопение Стива. Такую ношу не грех и потянуть, подумал он напоследок.

Проснулся Баки не от сигнала будильника. Стив в его руках дрожал крупной дрожью и тяжело, загнанно дышал. Во сне они перевернулись на бок, но Баки всё так же крепко обнимал Стива поперёк груди, прижимаясь всем телом, повторяя собой изгибы его спины и согнутых ног.

\- М-м-м... - промычал он, пытаясь поскорее проснуться и прийти в себя. Поднёс к глазам браслет. На том мягко фосфоресцировали цифры - пять ноль три. Надо же, даже побудки не услышал. Они оба сейчас самые простые, самые глупые мишени - заходи и бери голыми руками. Если бы не пара автоматов, торчащая рукоятями из сумки Баки. Вот только успеет ли он дотянуться в случае чего? - Эй, Стиви, - прошептал он снова, подтягиваясь ближе к уху и касаясь губами раковины. - Ты как? Что-то случилось?

Стив словно всхлипнул, вдохнул судорожно и замотал головой. Баки ничего не понял, пригладил его живой рукой по щеке и шее, и потом вдруг понял, что Стив горит. Он был слишком горячим, будто его кожа тлела, раскалённая от внутреннего жара. Баки скользнул ладонью по груди, задел торчащие соски - от озноба, что ли? Спустился к животу и вдруг проехался краем ладони по влажной головке члена - высоко, в районе пупка. Стив всхлипнул в голос.

\- Бак, - прошептал он. — Прости...

\- За что? - удивился Баки. - У тебя эрекция? Сон хороший приснился? - улыбнулся он, мягко приглаживая живот над тем местом, где коснулся члена.

Стив замотал головой.

\- Н-нет. Услышал сигнал подъёма и проснулся. А потом всё вспомнил, как мы с тобой... и мне стало так стыдно, Господи... а потом вдруг стало так хорошо, Баки, так, что я чуть не захлебнулся в накатившем желании. А потом стало плохо... У меня всё тело изнутри горит. Я словно помешался... Прости, Бак... Дерьмовый я попутчик.

Сердце Баки ускорилось только от звучания извиняющегося, сладко сбивающегося голоса Стива. Он понял всё сразу. Вспомнил себя после сыворотки, как неделю приходил в себя, как его кидало то в жар, то в холод, и всё встало на свои места. В паху потяжелело, стало тепло и маятно, он притёрся членом к заднице Стива, отмечая, как тот, дрожа, неосознанно выгибается ему навстречу.

\- Тише, Стиви, тише. Это нормально, это пройдёт. Просто гормональная буря после сыворотки, тело только привыкает справляться, у меня было так же. Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь.

\- Я... - Стив запнулся, и Баки прекрасно мог представить, как тот кусает губы, пасуя перед «грязными» словечками. - Хочу, - договорил он всё же.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Стиви? - промурлыкал он, мягко вдавливаясь между ягодиц и прикрывая глаза от накатывающего волнами ленивого возбуждения.

\- Трахаться, - глухо отозвался Стив после заминки. - У меня член и задница зудят так, что я чуть сам себе пальцы не всунул, пока ты спал, - прошептал он торопливо. Баки только и подумал - ого. Вот это да... - Пожалуйста, - простонал Стив, - пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это пройдёт. Я никогда раньше не чувствовал так ярко. И я не только про секс, Бак... Я про цвета, звуки, про вкус и запах, про все свои грёбаные чувства, с них словно изоляцию сняли, оголили, как провода. Как с этим жить теперь? Я же перегорю, я не справлюсь.

Баки усмехнулся очень нежно, коснулся губами шеи под ёжиком волос на затылке, вдохнул запах пота и какой-то странной, той самой знакомой стивовой сладости, сдобности. Прихватил кожу зубами, вырывая новый стон и прогиб.

\- Справишься, Стив. Привыкнешь и справишься, будешь отсеивать ненужную информацию. Я ведь справился. Отставить истерику.

Они должны были выйти через полчаса после подъёма по негласно установленному плану Баки. Но за окном едва светало, за полупрозрачными шторами разгорался мягкий оранжевый рассвет, разгоняющий полумрак номера. Было так сонно и так жарко, было так желанно, что Баки не смог справиться с возбуждением - просто не захотел. Пошли они все. Пошли они, правда. Из таких вещей, из таких моментов, от которых голова кругом идёт и кожа плавится, а сердце стучит словно под вколотой дозой адреналина, и состоит жизнь. Смысл жизни. И кто он такой, чтобы обесценивать себя, обесценивать открывшегося, подавшегося ему навстречу, буквально рухнувшего в его распахнутые объятия Стива? Кто он такой, чтобы обесценить жар его желания и доверия отказом и спешкой? 

Жить хотелось неимоверно. Хотелось есть, хотелось спать. Хотелось трахаться. Дышать сухим, раскалённым воздухом с мельчайшей песчаной взвесью. Хотелось встретить рассвет в Гваделупских горах, выжать педаль газа и лететь на полной скорости по пустынной трассе. Хотелось сжимать ладонь Стива и открыто улыбаться ему, утопая в алом румянце щёк. Хотелось пустить кровь обидчикам, хотелось снова взять в рот крепкий большой член - и отсосать, утонуть в стонах и от тепла сжимающихся в волосах пальцев. Хотелось всего и сразу, и Баки, ведущий живой рукой по боку Стива, ниже, к расселине между ягодиц, подумал вот что. Если к ним нагрянут сейчас, если придётся драться - он будет драться как бешеный, до последнего вздоха. Если это будет нужно - он порвёт глотку своими зубами, сломает трахею железными пальцами, перебьёт позвоночник. Но... Господи, если всего этого не требуется, он хочет просто заняться любовью. Разве это слишком много?

\- Стиви, - прошептал Баки ему за ухо. Скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, бионической рукой крепче сжал вздрогнувшего Стива. - Скажи мне... Так?

Стив застонал и выгнулся в пояснице, когда Баки, преодолев небольшое сопротивление припухших мышц, мягко втолкнул в него палец. Тот проскользнул внутрь гладко, через растраханный вход, по тёплой сперме, так и оставшейся внутри. Баки повело от того, как сжался Стив, обхватывая его стенками. Если бы они стояли, была бы огромная вероятность свалиться на пол из-за головокружения.

Стива трясло - крупно и ощутимо, он неразборчиво постанывал, дышал шумно. Баки не стал больше мучить его вопросами. По призывно выгнутой спине и отставленной заднице и так всё было понятно. Он проскользнул средним пальцем к указательному, огладил изнутри горячую шёлковую кожицу, толкнулся до самых костяшек и согнул пальцы, извернувшись кистью. Было неудобно, в суставе заныло, но его это вообще не волновало. Баки вдавил подушечки в мягкое, припухшее нутро, и Стив вскрикнул - как дикая ночная птица, - и всхлипнул, может быть, даже заплакал. Но не кончил - Баки чувствовал это изнутри.

\- Господи... господи-господи-господи, - зашептал Стив судорожно. - Ещё. Ещё...

Баки уткнулся носом Стиву в шею, лизнул солёную кожу и, растянув пальцы, вдавливая их глубже, медленно протолкнулся внутрь головкой.

Стив вскинулся, напрягся на мгновение так, что стало больно, начал бормотать проклятия вместе с извинениями и тут же попытался расслабиться. Медленно, но верно у него это получалось. Баки толкнулся ещё немного вместе с пальцами, прямо по своей ставшей совсем жидкой сперме. Перевёл дыхание и последним движением вошёл до конца.

Это было странно. Вдавливать пальцы в тугую горячую стенку там, где нужно, едва не выворачивая кисть, и медленно, почти не выходя, двигаться внутри Стива, слушая бесконечный поток благодарностей, ругательств, стонов и новых просьб, - о! - Баки подумал, что мог бы слушать это вечно. Заводило с пол оборота и долго, долго не отпускало.

\- Тебе лучше, Стиви? Так - лучше? - спросил он, чувствуя, как лениво и неотвратимо надвигается огненная волна, стекая каплями олова из затылка в пах. Он стал двигаться чуть быстрее и резче, но этого, видимо, было достаточно, потому что Стив зашептал:

\- Да, Боже, да... Только не останавливайся, Бак, только не...

Стив кончил первым. Тихо, но Баки почувствовал, как его тряхнуло, несмотря на крепкое объятие бионики, как судорожно и сильно сжались стенки изнутри, он даже двигаться не мог несколько мгновений. Как Стив сладко, податливо расслабился после, и Баки, медленно вытащив пальцы, быстро, резко дотрахал его, ухая в ленивый, глубокий оргазм. Он держался за Стива обеими руками, сжимая, заполняя его собой наново, как за огромный, нагревшийся на солнце валун. Держался, обхватив руками и ногами, падая на дно - неотвратимо, стремительно. Они впечатались в него, взбаламутив воду, взметнув вокруг себя облако ила и песка. И Баки остался бы на этом дне вместе со Стивом до скончания дней, но тот зашевелился и мягко высвободился, оставляя Баки без обволакивающего тепла своего тела. Развернулся лицом. Его больше не трясло. Он улыбнулся - оранжевый пожар за окном разгорался сильнее, и улыбка вышла тёплой, цвета просыпающегося солнца. Стив сказал негромко, притираясь носом к носу:

\- Спасибо. Правда, Бак, спасибо. Это было просто... Не знаю, как сказать, но мне крышу снесло напрочь. А теперь в голове прояснилось и стало так спокойно.

Баки улыбнулся следом, вытянул губы и коснулся пересохших шероховатых губ Стива - на мгновение.

\- Обращайся, мелкий, для тебя я всегда свободен.

Глаза Стива опасно сощурились.

\- Хочу уточнить, что теперь ты свободен только для меня, - медленно и веско произнёс он, вглядываясь в глаза Баки. Тот самодовольно усмехнулся, улыбнулся широко-широко.

\- Только для тебя, Стиви. Я твой.

\- Так-то, казанова, - снова улыбнулся Стив, мазнул его по губам и принялся подниматься с кровати. Его немного шатало. Баки прикипел взглядом к пояснице, к собравшим тени ямочкам крестца - вокруг них на коже под лёгкими оранжеватыми рассветными лучами золотились тонкие волоски пушка. - Я правильно понимаю, что нам пора делать ноги отсюда? К границе чем раньше подъедешь, тем лучше. 

\- Правильно, - сыто кивнул Баки. Он так и не мог справиться с блаженной улыбкой. Какой же... красивый.

\- Вот только помыться надо. Я, чёрт, весь в сперме. Везде.

Баки рассмеялся. Сначала еле слышно, но потом заржал в голос.

\- И есть хочется, сил нет, - вздохнул Стив, не обращая внимания на Баки, почёсывая живот и брезгливо рассматривая свои пальцы. - И пить тоже...

\- Иди мойся, Стив, - сказал Баки, вытягиваясь поперёк кровати, закидывая руки за голову. Хитро вгляделся в силуэт Стива на фоне полупрозрачных занавесок. - Или я могу составить тебе компанию...

\- Нет! - Стив выпалил это так быстро, словно Баки был чумной. - Никакой компании, я сам.

Баки снова засмеялся - заливисто, с чувством. Кто-то зло затарабанил по стене у изголовья кровати.

\- Упс, - хихикнул Баки и зажал себе рот рукой. Он видел прекрасно, как Стив уставился на него в немом шоке.

\- Они там... они что, всё слышали? - почему-то шёпотом спросил он.

Баки радостно закивал, округляя глаза и всё так же зажимая себе рот рукой, чтобы снова не захохотать.

\- Чёрт... Барнс, я тебя ненавижу, - громко прошептал он и отправился в сторону ванной, повиливая аппетитной донельзя задницей.

\- Хэй, Стив, - окликнул его Баки у самой двери. Свесился с кровати и покопался в сумке на полу. Вытащил из неё чистое бельё и футболку и кинул Стиву. - Прости, вчера совсем забыл про это.

Стив поймал вещи, вздохнул и хлопнул дверью ванной.

Они собирались быстро, натягивая на себя штаны, носки и футболки, тут же хватая из коробок куски холодной пиццы и жуя на ходу.

\- Гадость... - морщился Стив, завязывая шнурки под жевание.

\- Съедобно, - глотал прожёванное Баки и пожимал плечами, приглаживая ещё влажные волосы перед зеркалом на стене.

\- Слушай, - вдруг спросил Стив. - Я тут подумал... Ты сказал, это просто буйство гормонов, и я справлюсь, как ты справился... И у меня возник вопрос...

\- Лучше бы ты жевал пиццу, Роджерс, - усмехнулся Баки, кидая косой взгляд через зеркало.

\- И всё же? Как ты с этим справлялся? - не успокаивался Стив.

Баки вздохнул.

\- Это было время, когда я переехал в ангар к Наташе. Тогда всё и началось между нами, - сказал он. - Это всё, что я могу рассказать. 

\- Всё, что можешь?.. - педантично уточнил Стив.

\- Всё, что хочу, - честно признался Баки. - Стив, я не хочу об этом говорить, это было не лучшее для меня время. И не надо осуждать меня или Нат. Она, возможно, вообще меньше всего виновата в том, что происходило. Я до сих пор считаю, что это моя вина, и не знаю, насколько хорошо было позволить всему этому случиться. Я не жалею, Стив, но даже я не берусь судить нас. Это просто было, ладно?

Стив помолчал, а потом сделал шаг, другой и похлопал Баки по плечу. 

\- Прости. Правда, я и не думал никого осуждать, Бак. Судя по всему, сопротивляться происходящему невозможно.

\- Возможно, наверное, - задумался Баки. - Только зачем, если можно отлично потрахаться вместо ебания себе мозгов? - усмехнулся он, и Стив, только что подбадривающе хлопавший, запылал щеками и двинул по плечу кулаком.

\- Ты придурок.

Баки подмигнул ему в зеркало и повернулся лицом.

\- Ещё какой. Нам пора уходить, Стив.

Они схватили по последнему куску пиццы, Баки сунул свой в рот и, освободив руки, подхватил с пола сумку и завалившуюся под стул бейсболку. Впереди ждал новый день, оранжевое солнце, восходящее над горами, и что-то сказочное по ту сторону границы, о чём Стив ему ещё не рассказал.

Машину Баки заметил ещё в городе - слишком выделялся на фоне обычных городских развалюх огромный чёрный "тахо". Но она была мирно припаркована у магазина, поэтому Баки отметил и забыл. Как оказалось, зря. "Тахо" вынырнул в зеркале заднего вида, когда то спускающаяся, то поднимающаяся трасса снова взяла кверху.

Машина ровно и неотрывно ехала за ними уже двадцать минут по совершенно пустому шоссе, и Баки понял - догнали. Прижал педаль, набирая скорость, и в этот момент понял свою ошибку. "Тахо" оказался прокачанной армейской машиной, куда с такой тягаться старому пикапу? Но он выдал себя, и теперь их догоняли, и догоняли быстро.

\- У нас проблемы, просыпайся, Стиви, - Баки толкнул его, задремавшего, в плечо, растормошил.

\- Что? Уже приехали? - сонно захлопал глазами Стив.

\- У нас хвост. И серьёзный. Это не патрульные. Наверняка, горячий привет прямо от Лорда Картера. Тачка явно бронированная и мощнее моей раза в два. Если догонят... - Баки не договорил, но всё и так было ясно.

\- Блять, - неожиданно грязно выругался Стив, выглядывая в боковое зеркало. "Тахо" был уже совсем близко, на расстоянии выстрела.

\- Тебе придётся взять руль. Давай, пересаживайся, - серьёзно проговорил Баки, на ходу отстёгивая ремень и передавая руль в руки Стива, неловко стал пролазить через него на пассажирское сидение. Машина вильнула.

\- Стив, - с укором произнёс он. - Пожалуйста. Просто держи этот руль крепко, ладно?

\- Я буду стараться, Бак, правда, - понимающе зачастил Стив, изворачиваясь, пропуская ноги Баки и кое-как усаживаясь на водительское кресло. Они ехали быстро, и то, какой акробатический номер провернули сейчас на всей скорости, уже заставляло сердце биться чаще. А потом вдруг что-то свистнуло, и боковое зеркало слева от Стива словно взорвалось. Из треснувшего, разлетевшегося на куски стекла торчала карбоновая стрела с красным оперением. Точно такая же через пару секунд воткнулась в зеркало рядом с Баки.

\- Это, блять, что за такое? - неверяще спросил Баки у Стива. - Это стрелы, или у меня галлюцинации?

\- Это стрелы, - подтвердил Стив, вцепляясь в руль крепче.

\- Они там что, совсем офигели? Или в Робин Гудов поиграть с нами решили? - начинал злиться Баки. Он потянулся и достал из сумки на заднем сидении один автомат, переключил предохранитель на одиночную стрельбу. - Веди так ровно, как только можешь, - ласково сказал Стиву. Ударил по кнопке открывания люка и осторожно высунулся в открывшуюся дыру. Прицелился, задержал дыхание. Поймал мгновение между ударами сердца и выстрелил. Всего один отдавшийся в эхом горах выстрел, но огромная машина сзади вильнула - Баки пробил шину.

\- Как тебе это... - удивлённо уставился на него Стив, и Баки было начал радостно хвастать, что у него есть бронебойные патроны, как вдруг в задний борт пикапа прилетел гарпун на стальном тросе, прорвав жестяную стенку и сцепляя машины намертво, пикап резко дёрнуло, швырнуло в сторону и перевернуло, на всей скорости кидая в кювет. Баки рухнул в салон, сильно приложился головой о боковую стойку, и последнее, что он запомнил, это ужас в небесных глазах летящего в лобовое стекло Стива. Баки автоматически выпростал бионику и мёртвой хваткой вцепился в его предплечье. А потом наступила темнота.

\- Уверен, что не отпустит? - послышался грубоватый мужской голос. Потом смешок уже другого человека и голос повыше и поехиднее.

\- Этот не отпустит. Если верить капитану, конечно.

\- И что с ними делать?

\- Стоять и смотреть, бля. Тащи болгарку, Руди, не спи. Вытаскивать будем, как есть. Вместе.

Баки медленно приходил в себя, но не спешил открывать глаза. Пусть думают, что до сих пор без сознания. Оружия в руке, естественно, не было. Зато он чувствовал, как крепко держится бионикой за чужое предплечье. Кость раздробил, наверное. Но Стив дышал - и это уже было чем-то, отчего под веками становилось странно влажно.

Их вытащили и уложили прямо на землю. Шаги. Четверо или пятеро мужчин. А потом всё будто бы стихло.

\- Сижу я, значит, смотрю на тебя, и думаю, - донеслось до Баки. Тем самым голосом, который послал Руди за болгаркой, принадлежал ехидному пиздюку и, кажется, командиру отряда преследователей. Но, раз не убили его сразу, значит, был шанс. - Долго ты ещё будешь играть в спящую красавицу? Целовать тебя тут некому, сержант.

\- А ты попробуй, - тихо ответил Баки, медленно открывая глаза. - Мне говорили, что я так целуюсь, даже у мёртвого встанет.

Мужчина в чёрной кевларовой форме без рукавов и в жёлтых солнцезащитных очках расхохотался. Меж зубов он перекатывал изгрызенную зубочистку. За его спиной виднелось верхнее плечо лука. Стрелок.

\- Не зря капитан говорил, что тебя нельзя убивать. Такой экземпляр, за словом в карман не полезешь. Жаль, что нам не довелось поиграть за одну команду, сержант.

\- Капитан? - тут же вычленил важное Баки.

\- Капитан, - кивнул, хмыкая, стрелок. - Брок Рамлоу передавал тебе горячий привет. Потом часть послания можно опустить, знаешь, там сплошь маты и непотребства. А в конце было сказано: - Теперь мой долг себе в задницу засунь. Квиты.

Баки осмысливал сказанное несколько мгновений, потом повернул голову влево и посмотрел на лежащего без сознания Стива. Цел, вроде. Можно разжать пальцы.

\- Как он?

\- Жить будет. Башкой знатно стукнулся, конечно, но хорошо, что ты его удержал. Иначе вылетел бы через лобовое, изрезался бы весь и вписался бы позвоночником или головой о камень. Вон их сколько вокруг, выбирай любой на вкус.

\- У вас медик есть?

Стрелок хохотнул, перекидывая зубочистку в другой край рта. 

\- Мы что, сержант, передвижной спа-салон? Не борзей.

\- А ты мне не тыкай, - вдруг рыкнул Баки и тут же поморщился от головной боли. По виску тепло текла кровь. - Раз от Брока, значит аккуратно должны были сработать, а не убить нас нахер!

\- Ну ты ладно, ладно, не кипятись, - пошёл на попятную стрелок. Протянул руку и, совсем не испугавшись железных, перемазанных в земле и крови пальцах, принял хватку и потянул Баки наверх, поставил на ноги и даже за плечо поддержал. - Я всё думал, ты остановишься, когда я вам зеркала подрезал. Кто ж знал, что ты нам по шинам палить начнёшь? Решили вас заарканить, чтобы ты глупостей не натворил. Ты же снайпер, а нам зачем проблемы, мы люди мирные. Вот и прицепились к вам. А вы, черти, не пристёгнутые ехали. Ай-ай-ай.

Баки вздохнул и закатил глаза. А потом посмотрел на стрелка пристальнее. Пожалуй, постарше его. Ростом чуть ниже, жилистый, лицо круглое, волосы светлые и встрёпанные. Широкий нос, словно сломанный когда-то давным-давно. Квадратный упрямый подбородок, глаза под жёлтыми стеклами - светлые и хитрые. В хорошей форме. Впрочем, других ребят Брок и не держал. Подумал и протянул руку:

\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, сержант первой категории в отставке.

Стрелок сразу как-то посерьёзнел, отряхнул руки и пожал живую ладонь - крепко и сухо. Произнёс веско:

\- Клинт Бартон, командир отряда при исполнении, сержант второй категории.

\- Спасибо, Клинт, - поблагодарил Баки, отпуская руку.

\- Э, за что? - удивился Клинт. 

Баки наклонился к Стиву, сел рядом, приподнял голову и уложил себе на колени. Осторожно пригладил виски пальцами. Усмехнулся криво.

\- Что не насмерть приложили, сержант.

Через десять минут, сидя прямо на земле на сваленных в кучу одеялах, компания из пяти спецназовцев из особого отряда и двух пострадавших чесали языками, как старые приятели. В руках каждого дымилась жестяная кружка с кофе, дрянные пайковые галеты исчезали пачками под разговор.

\- И тогда капитан мне сказал - поедешь и обстряпаешь так, чтобы об этой заднице больше не вспоминали. Иначе генерал Картер не успокоится. Ну мы чо, люди подневольные. Спланировали операцию, сели да поехали. Машинка у нас сам видишь, крепкая. Вот только колесо поменять надо.

Баки хмыкнул.

\- А самому Броку ничего не будет за фальсифицированную операцию?

\- Капитан давно в отставку хочет. И нас с собой думает забрать. Но в нашем ведомстве знаешь, когда в отставку уходят. Или вперёд ногами, или от глобальной заслуги, или от глобальной задницы. Задницу, как ты понимаешь, быстрее и проще устроить, - говорил Клинт под одобрительный смех своих ребят, поглядывая на жмущегося к боку Баки Барнса очнувшегося наследного Лорда. Тот сидел, смотрел на всех растерянно, кофе пил и галеты трескал, как не в себя. Большой, красивый мужик, а почему-то оставлял впечатление принцессы, недавно вытащенной из пещеры дракона.

\- И что там, в отставке? - с интересом уточнил Баки.

\- А там нас Тони Старк, который Лорд Инновационных Технологий и Инженерных Разработок, давно под своё крыло ждёт. Уже несколько лет Брока обрабатывает, переманить хочет, да вот от Лорда Картера не так-то просто уйти, чтобы без проблем.

\- В Нью-Йорк переберётесь, значит? - понятливо хмыкнул Баки. Работа на гения-магната, занимающегося мировыми разработками, всяко повеселее будет, чем на Военную Коллегию. Он даже искренне порадовался за капитана и его ребят.

\- Ну, переберёмся когда-нибудь. Чем чёрт не шутит, - оскалился Бартон. И Баки уже понял, что это улыбка такая у него, необычная. Пугающая немного.

\- Слушай, сержант, - вдруг подал голос огромный хмурый детина из таких контактников, которым достаточно всего раз по черепу двинуть, чтобы дух вон. Тот самый Руди, если Баки правильно запомнил. - Спросить хотел. Как тебе протез? Нравится? Хорошо работает?

Баки пожал плечами. Выставил руку, и Руди, словно большой ребёнок, с восторгом ткнул в пластины пальцем. А потом Баки ловко поймал его палец в болевой захват, тут же, впрочем, отпуская. Остальные снова разразились гогочущим смехом.

\- Говно ваш протез. Тяжёлый, холодный, спину от него ломит на погоду, как у деда старого. Но сам понимаешь, лучше такой протез, чем без руки быть.

Баки сказал это и почувствовал, как Стив, сидящий рядом, нашёл его ладонь на шерстяном одеяле и переплёл пальцы. Баки улыбнулся, глядя в совершенно посветлевшее утреннее небо.

\- А чего вы так в Мексику-то спешите? - спросил Клинт. - Что там, ждёт кто?

Баки пожал плечами. Посмотрел на Стива. Тот упрямо выпятил подбородок.

\- Он даже мне не говорит, - сказал со вздохом. - Так что.

\- Да ладно, не вопрос вообще. Просто хотел предупредить, что через пропускной пункт «Эль Пасо» вас не выпустят. Везде ваши портреты висят.

Стив никак не отреагировал.

\- Нам не надо на КПП, я правильно понял? - уточнил Баки у Стива. Тот вздохнул и помотал головой.

Когда кофе из всех термосов был выпит, а галеты съедены, Клинт вдруг предложил Баки поспарринговаться.

\- Мне капитан все уши прожужжал, как ты хорош. Хочу из тебя дурь выбить, - незло ткнул под рёбра Клинт. - А потом по бутылочкам постреляем, посмотрим, кто тут из нас соколиный глаз. У нас вон пол багажника пустыми банками из-под энергетиков забито.

После того, как Баки поспарринговал с каждым из отряда Клинта, обстрелял его «в бутылочку» на три очка и пару раз уложил в армрестлинге, он был признан побратимом, приглашён на гипотетическую свадьбу, рождение ребёнка и даже похороны. Но злиться на Клинта у Баки не получалось. Хотя сначала очень хотелось.

\- Слушай, - полюбопытствовал Баки, - А какого чёрта мы тут время тянем?

\- Ну, - Клинт почесал затылок. - За нами джет ещё только через полчаса прилетит. Мы ж за полчаса безделья тут друг друга поубиваем, точно, ребят? - ему в ответ утвердительно закивали.

\- Джет? А машина что? - не понял Баки.

\- А машину вы заберёте. Ваша-то уже не поедет. Мы её для верности вообще спалить должны - мол разбились и взорвались, восстановлению не подлежите. А в этой колесо только поменять - и заберёте, Брок тебе её определил. Как он там сказал, Руди?

\- Подарок на свадьбу, - пробасил Руди и почему-то залился краской. Вокруг снова захохотали.

Ну, Брок, подумалось Баки, ну и говнюк же ты. 

Когда до прилёта джета осталось двадцать минут, Баки отозвал Клинта в сторонку.

\- Слушай, сержант, - сказал он. - Можно я, как побратим побратиму, тебе поручение дам? Очень нужно, непонятно, когда в страну вернёмся, а я кое-что важное утащил, вернуть бы надо.

\- Да без вопросов, Барнс.

Они пошли к перевернувшемуся пикапу, кое-как выдрали заднюю дверь. Баки вытащил из салона небольшой ящик, в котором обычно инструменты хранят.

\- Сможешь завезти вот это в автомастерскую, где я раньше жил и работал? Адрес возьми у Брока. Отдашь Наташе. Это её инструменты, я по ошибке вместо своих прихватил.

\- Девушка? - с интересом приподнял бровь Клинт, принимая увесистую посылку.

\- Нет. Друг. Работали вместе.

\- А. Да без проблем, передадим в лучшем виде.

\- У тебя бумага с ручкой есть?

\- Ну... - Клинт глубоко задумался. - Если только в бардачке, в машине.

Баки улыбнулся и хмыкнул.

\- У меня тоже в бардачке чего только нет. Чёрт ногу сломит.

Ручки в бардачке "тахо" не нашлось. Зато нашлись таблетки от укачивания, энергетические батончики, почему-то вскрытые и надкусанные, обрывок газеты, пара пустых бутылок пива (в этот момент Клинт очень нехорошо посмотрел на Руди, и тот - невероятно! - отвёл взгляд и поскорее поспешил убраться с глаз подальше) и огрызок простого карандаша. Баки взял газетный обрывок и карандаш, приложил бумагу к приборной панели и быстро начеркал послание. Свернул трубочкой и сунул внутрь ящика, к инструментам.

\- Вот и всё, сообщение оставил, - сказал он Клинту.

\- Я бы устно передал, не первый раз, - усмехнулся Клинт, сплёвывая изгрызенную зубочистку и доставая из кармана новую.

\- Это личное, - криво улыбнулся Баки.

\- Оу, - кивнул Клинт. - Ну, тогда без вопросов.

Они расстались с Клинтом Бартоном и его ребятами очень тепло, практически друзьями. Развалившиеся на шерстяных одеялах после того, как помахали им на прощание, спецназовцы раздали на пятерых старые потрёпанные карты Руди с ретро пин-ап картинками, и принялись резаться в покер. У Баки что-то заныло внутри, такое странное, забытое и вырванное с корнем чувство. Когда-то он так же ходил в отряде под командованием Брока. Когда-то делил с другими ребятами еду, ночлег, личное время, прикрывал спину в бою. Это было словно в прошлой жизни, но сейчас отчего-то напомнило ноющим нервом.

Его вырвал из этого наваждения Стив. Стив, чувствовавший себя неуютно среди военных, расслабился и оттаял, едва они сели в "тахо" и поехали прямо по бездорожью навстречу одному Стиву известным координатам в сторону мексиканской границы. Стив, ненавязчиво и при этом уверенно положивший свою руку на его бедро повыше колена, да так и оставивший её там.

\- Как ты? - спросил он Баки. - Как твой висок?

\- Уже лучше. Спасибо за перевязку, - улыбнулся Баки.

\- Я всё-таки медик немного, - смутился Стив. - Хоть и теоретик по большей части.

\- Не немного. Я видел не одну перевязку в своей жизни. Ты хорошо сработал. И быстро.

\- Ладно. Перестань меня уже нахваливать.

\- Клинт сказал, что в этой тачке чего только нет. Даже кофе-машина, - перевёл тему Баки. - Навороченная разработка Лорда Старка.

\- Да ладно? - удивился Стив. - Наврал наверное?

\- Ну, этот мог, - усмехнулся Баки.

\- Мы ведь не оставим её себе?

\- Нет, конечно. Это небезопасно. Но зато можем впарить её твоим мексиканцам. Уж они придумают, что с ней делать.

Дальше ехали молча, Стив постоянно сверялся с показаниями своего монопода, порой говоря Баки, где повернуть, а где держать прямо.

\- Бак, - спросил он вдруг после недолгого уютного молчания. - Зачем ты Клинта отправил к Наташе? И что написал в записке? Я весь мозг себе сломал, так ничего и не понял.

Баки посмотрел на Стива удивлённо и расхохотался.

\- Ты ведь не ревнуешь?

\- Нет.

\- Точно? Больше правдивости в голосе, Стиви, - усмехнулся он.

\- Я не ревную, придурок. Просто интересно.

Баки улыбнулся широко, посмотрел на Стива снова. Он его, только его. Баки о подобном подарке судьбы и мечтать не мог. Как так случается? Как люди случаются друг с другом? Наследный Лорд, инвив, король неуклюжести и просто ворох проблем, бесконечно горячий и чувственный в постели, да просто - Стив. Стив Роджерс.

\- Нагнись поближе, скажу, - ответил Баки.

\- Мы одни в машине, говори так, - заартачился Стив. Его щёки опять пошли розоватыми пятнами. Баки облизнулся.

\- Нет. Или наклоняешься ближе. Или мучайся всю жизнь, так и не узнав.

\- Я у Наташи потом спрошу, - вяло предложил вариант Стив. - Она расскажет. 

Баки громко хмыкнул.

\- О да, уж она-то расскажет. Такого понарасскажет, что будешь месяц лапшу с ушей снимать. Это же Наташа.

Стив вздохнул. Закатил глаза и наклонился ближе.

Баки плотоядно усмехнулся, подался навстречу к самому уху и вдруг прикусил мочку зубами, проскальзывая языком внутрь тёплой раковины.

\- Эй! - запротестовал Стив, отстраняясь и яростно растирая ухо. - Больно же.

\- Это плата за мою тайну, - улыбнулся Баки.

\- И? Ты до сих пор не сказал.

Баки вздохнул. Посмотрел в сторону гор на горизонте.

\- Я написал ей: «Редкий экземпляр. Вали и трахай. Баки».

\- Ну ты и... - поражённо выдохнул Стив.

\- Поверь, - Баки усмехнулся, самостоятельно выворачивая руль в сторону показавшегося впереди низкого строения, словно спрятанного между двух плато в зарослях юкк. Если они могли куда-то ехать, то только сюда. - Она мне ещё не раз спасибо скажет.


	6. Chapter 6

\- _Аmigos! Somos amigos!*_ \- крикнул Стив несколько раз, помахав руками, пока они шли от огромного бронированного "тахо" по бурой каменистой земле с редкой сероватой порослью. Им навстречу из строения высыпало несколько человек - в неопознанной военной форме без единой отличительной черты и с автоматами наперевес. Было не разобрать, к какому виду войск и формированиям какой страны они относятся. Они с Баки пружинисто шагали между двух плато Гваделупских гор, и один Стив знал, насколько тяжело давался Баки этот смешной путь в полмили. Баки ни в какую не хотел оставлять оружие в машине. Стив настоял, сказав, что с оружием их бы и на полмили не подпустили. Такие были правила.

\- И кто эти правила придумал, интересно? - глухо спросил Баки, зябко передёргивая плечами. Без оружия под колючими взглядами людей с автоматами он чувствовал себя не то что голым - а с содранной кожей. И ветерок неприятно холодил кровоточащие мышцы и сухожилия. Он снова дёрнулся, и Стив, вздохнув, взял его за руку.

\- Отец придумал. Защита от дурака. Это место замаскировано так, что не видно ни со спутников, ни с воздуха. Крыша плоская и выкрашена так, что сливается по цвету с общим рельефом. По документам, если всё же кто-то заблудится, это частная организация, что-то типа склада. На деле тут работают люди, которые обязаны нашей семье жизнью.

\- Например?

\- Ну, - Стив задумался. - Ты сейчас снова начнёшь упрекать моего отца, - нахмурился он.

\- Не начну. Давай же, мне до чесотки интересно, - угрюмо проговорил Баки, поднимая подошвой кед тяжёлую оранжеватую пыль. Он не переставал коситься на вооружённых людей у строения. Впрочем, те совершенно не проявляли агрессии.

\- Он ездил в Мексику несколько раз. Инкогнито. И раздавал вакцины из личных запасов детским лечебницам. В тот год в Мексике случилась почти пандемия мутировавшего гриппа, приводящего к летальному исходу или серьезным осложнениям. Знаешь, многие мексиканские семьи не могут позволить себе и на треть такую отличную медицинскую страховку, какая есть у нас, их соседей. Поэтому когда вакцины отца спасли сотни и сотни жизней заболевших детей, это воспринялось их родителями как чудо, как знак свыше. Они сами пришли и потребовали дать им возможность расплатиться. Мексиканцы очень серьёзно подходят к вопросам чести.

\- Зачем?

Стив посмотрел на Баки с непониманием.

\- Что - зачем? Зачем отец помог людям на грани отчаяния?

\- Нет, - Баки смутился и пояснил: - Поступок Лорда Роджерса достоин восхищения, конечно, но... Не обижайся, Стив, не вяжется образ спасителя с образом того человека, который одобрил введение опытных препаратов без согласия испытуемого.

Стив печально вздохнул.

\- Я не собираюсь оправдывать отца, Бак. Просто знай - это тоже он. Когда я был ещё мальчишкой, я сам искренне не понимал его. Я пришёл и спросил - зачем рискует, зачем раздает свои запасы дорогостоящих вакцин? Он ответил мне спокойно, смотрел прямо в глаза. «Дети не должны умирать от вирусов вне зависимости от расы и цвета кожи. Если кто-то может остановить это, он должен остановить», — сказал он мне. Возможно, в этом благородном поступке была своя выгода и для него. Мой отец был примером потрясающего симбиоза фанатичного ученого-химика и прижимистого политика. Но лично для меня это уже не имеет значения.

Баки недолго помолчал, обдумывая сказанное.

\- И твой отец послал тех людей, предложивших свою верность в качестве платы за спасение детей, на окраину страны, незаконно внедрил в Штаты и выстроил им домик в Гваделупских горах? - скептически хмыкнул Баки.

\- Ну вот, я же говорил, - резюмировал Стив со вздохом и дальше пошёл молча. Хватка его пальцев на ладони Баки ослабла. Иногда тот был невозможным. Особенно без оружия.

\- Постарайся просто молчать и кивать, хорошо? - попросил Стив, когда они подошли ближе. - Иначе провалишь всю операцию. И никаких резких движений, умоляю.

\- И всё таки, что это за место? - Баки оглядывал невысокое строение с узкими окнами. Наверняка стены утолщенные, возможно, даже проложены мешками с песком. А из таких окон-бойниц удобно отстреливаться при артобстреле, не рискуя попасться в перекрестье чужого прицела. Кто и зачем бы ни построил это здание, он явно был в теме.

Стив вздохнул.

\- Это место - тайный проект отца. Он предполагал, что когда-нибудь у нашей семьи или друзей могут возникнуть проблемы с действующей политической системой, и нам нужно будет бежать, временно исчезнуть из страны. Здесь рады помочь тем, кто знает нужный словесно-цифровой пароль. 

\- Много человек знали пароль? - уточнил Баки. Идти до первого часового оставалось всего ничего. Стив говорил всё тише, и приходилось почти прижиматься к нему, чтобы расслышать слова, уносимые тёплым ветром в горы. Баки надеялся, что это не выглядело странно.

\- Было два пароля, - ответил Стив. - Один - для членов семьи. Второй - для друзей.

\- Разные регламенты действий? - одобрил Баки.

\- Да, - Стив кивнул, уже улыбаясь ближайшему вооружённому мужчине. - Друзей просто сопровождали в Мексику и выдавали немного средств и липовые документы. Для старта этого более чем достаточно.

\- А что до пароля семьи?

\- Увидишь, - подмигнул Стив и замолчал. - Только не открывай рта, хорошо?

Баки простонал сквозь зубы, закатывая глаза, и сильнее вцепился в ладонь Стива. Просто чтобы не убегал слишком вперёд без него.

\- Я нем как рыба, - сказал он тихо. - Корабль идет на мель. Рулите, мой капитан.

Стив улыбнулся ему уголком рта и остановился около первого встречающего. Их тут же ненавязчиво взяли в кольцо. Баки дёрнулся, но руки Стива не выпустил.

\- _Buenos días*_ , - певуче произнёс Стив, переключаясь на испанский, - _Soy heredero de Lord Steven Rogers. Mi padre murió, necesito de su ayuda para llegar a los refugios en México._

\- _Buenos días, Lord Rogers. Usted sabe las reglas. Debemos escuchar su contraseña,_ \- гортанно и совершенно без акцента ответил низкий полный мужчина. Баки решил, что он тут за главного. На его форме были пустые погоны с вышитой золотом буквой _"R"_.

Стив кивнул и начал говорить пароль - очень длинный набор словосочетаний и цифровых шифров, который Баки, знавший испанский постольку-поскольку, почти не понимал. Но глядя на Стива, произносящего бесконечные, кажется, связки испанских слов, он поймал себя на тёплом возбуждении внутри груди. В исполнении Стива слышать беззастенчиво сексуальный испанский было очень... необычно и волнительно. Баки поймал себя на том, что пялится и покусывает губы, но в этот момент Стив, кажется, подобрался к концу монолога, и, едва отзвучало последнее слово пароля, пятеро вооружённых мужчин выстроились в шеренгу перед ним и отдали честь.

\- _Nuestros hijos viven sólo con su padre, el Señor Steve,_ \- отчеканил полный мужчина с нашивкой. - _Me llamo Paul. Yo y mis hombres a su servicio._

Стив обрадованно улыбнулся и кивнул, снова подхватывая Баки за руку и уже без какого-либо страха потащив в сторону бронированной двери входа.

Внутри коридоры были отделаны сосновой вагонкой, и от этого пахло очень приятно и тепло.

\- _Aquí tenemos la cocina. Punto de observación. Un pequeño gimnasio. Varias habitaciones para dormir. Somos servicio en dos turnos. Gracias a su padre el dinero está en la facturas llegan con regularidad, incluso después de su muerte. Yo siento por su pérdida, el Señor Steve. Su padre fue un gran hombre,_ \- неторопливо говорил Пауль, проводя их по аскетично обставленным помещениям. - _Tienes hambre?_

Стив посмотрел на Баки, и тот задумался.

\- Я бы выпил кофе со сладким. Нужна глюкоза. Много глюкозы.

\- _Mi amigo..._ \- начал было Стив, но Пауль перебил его:

\- Мне очень приятно, сеньор, что вы знаете наш язык. Вы прекрасно говорите, не посчитайте за грубость. Но если вдруг вам удобнее на английском, - выдал он чисто с едва заметным акцентом, и Стив заливисто рассмеялся, а вслед за ним и Баки. Правда он немного жалел, что это удовольствие в качестве испанского языка ртом Стива закончилось, но... С другой стороны, они всегда могут повторить наедине. Нет, не так. Они обязательно повторят наедине.

\- Вы правы, Пауль. Лучше на английском. А то я начинаю чувствовать себя героем мексиканского сериала, без обид. И называйте меня Стив, пожалуйста.

\- Простите, вынужден отказать вам. Я должен следовать регламенту и с честью и удовольствием выполню это условие, сеньор Стив. Не обижайтесь, прошу вас, - мягко улыбнулся Пауль и повёл их с Баки в небольшую кухню. Передал с рук на руки повару, и через пять минут они уже пили прекрасный горьковатый кофе с апельсиновой цедрой, закусывая горечь молочным шоколадом.

\- Мои люди не все знают английский, - извинился Пауль спустя полчаса. - Но они все боготворят вашего отца и с огромным уважением относятся к вам, сеньор Стив, - сказал он, ведя их по коридору в комнату, названную "Пунктом наблюдения". Несколько больших мониторов, компьютеры с изображениями с камер слежения на столах и удобные кресла с высокими спинками возле них. Два человека при исполнении встали и отдали честь, смущённо улыбаясь. Никто из присутствующих не был военным, это чувствовалось в неловкости и движениях. Но все, кажется, прониклись важностью возложенной на них миссии, поэтому у Баки даже мысли не возникло относиться к ним несерьёзно. И все смотрели на Стива, как на божество. Так, что хотелось поскорее уехать отсюда в пресловутое фамильное убежище и спрятать этого приветливо улыбающегося всем и каждому красавчика в четырёх стенах. Запереть. О дальнейшем развитии сценария Баки запрещал себе думать. По крайней мере сейчас.

\- Мне лестно это слышать, Пауль, - ответил Стив, смущаясь в ответ. Его щёки порозовели. - Но хочу вам напомнить, что моих заслуг перед вами пока никаких нет, не стоит меня так...

\- Вы несправедливы к себе, сеньор, - снова перебил его Пауль. И Баки вдруг подумал, что тот просто нервничает. Вполне возможно, что он видит Стива вживую впервые, а до этого только слышал о нём и его успехах. От этого и отношение сродни обожанию. - Ваш отец, Лорд Грант, часто рассказывал о направлениях ваших научных трудов. Наши жёны молятся на вас, сеньор Стив. Вы делаете великое дело. 

Стив кивнул и не смог ничего сказать в ответ. Баки подошёл поближе, отвлекаясь от рассматривания чьих-то милых фотокарточек на ближайшем столе. Те стояли в цветных рамках, немного запылившиеся. Жёны. Дети. Собаки. Небольшие ухоженные домики. Цветочные клумбы и стриженый газон... Всё то, чего у Баки никогда не было.

\- Кстати, что с твоей докторской, Стиви? - спросил он на ухо. Стив дёрнулся от тёплого щекотного дыхания, потёр ладонью шею и затылок.

\- Я её спрятал. В очень надёжном месте.

\- М? Где? - не сдавался Баки, снова наклоняясь ближе.

\- Боже, перестань, мы же не одни, - зашипел Стив, не выдержав и почти отскочив от него на шаг, виновато улыбаясь Паулю. А потом постучал себя пальцем по виску: - Вот здесь, Баки. Всё надёжно спрятано вот здесь.

\- У меня для вас есть кое-что, - сказал Пауль после нескольких сделанных звонков и эмоциональных переговоров на испанском. Он подошёл к Стиву и протянул ему небольшой кусочек оргстекла с впаянным с краю креплением на цепочке. Мультифлешка. Бессмертное изобретение прошлого десятилетия. Не ломается, не затирается, только что в открытом огне поплавиться может. - Здесь записано последнее обращение вашего отца. Он настроился на наш канал, чтобы сказать вам несколько слов, прежде чем разбился...

Стив замер посреди комнаты, словно окаменел. Пауль подержал флэшку в вытянутой руке, но Стив так и не забрал её. Даже смотрел куда-то мимо, сквозь руку. Баки вздохнул и взял носитель сам, трепетно убирая в нагрудный карман рубашки.

\- Спасибо, - помолчав, сказал Стив сразу всем. - Я... обязательно посмотрю. Когда буду готов.

Пауль кивнул.

\- Я всё устроил, и если вы хотите продолжить свой путь сейчас, то пройдёмте. На выходе из тоннеля вас будет ждать заряженная машина с ключами в бардачке и координатами убежища во встроенном моноподе. В багажнике - сумка с документами и всем необходимым на первое время.

Стив ещё стоял, не двигаясь, в каком-то задумчивом оцепенении. Баки приобнял его за плечо, растормошил. Стив выдохнул, неловко ткнулся лбом в металл бионики и ответно приобнял одной рукой, пригладил напряжённую спину.

\- Мы хотели бы в знак благодарности оставить свой "тахо" вам, - сказал Баки.

Пауль посмотрел на него и понятливо кивнул:

\- Мы сохраним машину до вашего возвращения, не беспокойтесь.

\- Только я хочу забрать из неё свою сумку. Там есть важные для меня вещи, - Баки мягко отстранился от Стива и хотел было пойти сам, но Пауль его остановил.

\- Вам не стоит выходить из здания на этой стороне, сеньор. Тут вы под нашей защитой, а на улице мы не можем гарантировать полную неприкосновенность. Я отправлю своего человека за машиной и вещами. Возможно, у вас есть ключи?

Баки глянул хитро. Раньше он отшутился бы, что «с ключами все могут». Но в этот раз он промолчал. Пошарил в карманах, отдал ключи от шевроле Паулю, и тот вышел из комнаты наблюдения, попросив немного подождать.

\- Мне понравилось, что этот Пауль не задавал лишних вопросов. Ни тебе, ни мне, - сказал Баки уже под землёй. Они шагали, держась за руки, по длинному неширокому - им двоим едва поместиться - ходу, укреплённому деревянными балками и освещённому через каждые десять шагов голубоватыми и белёсыми лампами дневного света. Было сыро и дышалось тяжело, под ногами хрустели мелкие камушки. По крайней мере, хотелось думать, что это именно они. Подземный коридор, если верить Паулю, был длинным - три с лишним мили, - но выходил на поверхность в подвале какого-то частного дома уже в Мексике. - Он даже имени моего не спросил. И протез мой его мало интересовал.

Стив пожал плечами.

\- Заметь, он и сам представился не полностью. Секретность, чтоб её. - усмехнулся Стив. - Я назвал пароль. Предписаниями не предусмотрено задавать лишних вопросов, а эти люди, как ты понял, очень уважительно относятся к директивам и установленному регламенту поведения в этом случае.

\- Скажи, как долго ты учил пароль? - спросил вдруг Баки. - Он же бесконечный. Но мне даже понравилось слушать твой испанский. Очень эротично.

Стив смутился, чувствуя, как Баки поглаживает пальцами костяшки на его руке.

\- Ну, - ответил он, задумываясь. - Отец заставлял зубрить его лет с шести. И имел привычку спрашивать в любое время дня и ночи, ругаясь, если я ошибался. А я не любил его расстраивать, так что...

Баки улыбнулся, притянул Стива за руку и ласково мазнул губами по виску, собрал на язык бисеринки испарины. С каждым шагом они приближались к концу тоннеля, и внутри нарастал звенящий мандраж предвкушения чего-то нового. Чего-то, что начнется только для них двоих.

\- И что нас ждёт там, наверху?

Стив крепче сжал ладонь Баки, не замедляя шага потянул вперёд.

\- Я не знаю, Бак. Правда, представления не имею. Первый раз сбегаю из страны через подземный тоннель. Но знаешь, что? 

\- М? - улыбнулся Баки.

\- Верится мне, нас ждёт что-то замечательное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** тут и далее перевод фраз на испанском в порядке следования.
> 
> \- Друзья! Мы друзья!
> 
>  *****  
>  \- Доброе утро. Я наследный Лорд Роджерс. Мой отец погиб, и мне нужна ваша помощь, чтобы добраться до убежища в Мексике.
> 
> \- Доброе утро, Лорд Роджерс. Вы знаете правила. Мы должны услышать от вас пароль.
> 
> \- Наши дети живы только благодаря усилиям вашего отца, сеньор Стив. Меня зовут Пауль. Я и мои люди к вашим услугам.
> 
> \- Здесь у нас кухня. Пункт наблюдения. Небольшой спортзал. Несколько комнат для сна. Мы несём службу в две смены. Благодаря вашему отцу средства на счета поступают регулярно даже после его смерти. Я сочувствую вашей утрате, Лорд Стив. Ваш отец был великим человеком. Вы голодны?
> 
> \- Мой друг...


End file.
